To Be With You
by LittleRedOne
Summary: They just want to be together. What are they willing to do to accomplish that? Follow the journey this couple takes to find a peaceful place to start over and just be together. Ginny/Neville and an OC pairing. ON HOLD FOR A WHILE BUT WILL BE FINISHED!
1. Expectations

**A/N:** I love Neville and Ginny together. I just think they're cute. The points of view will switch in this story, but hopefully not an annoying amount once we get settled in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I am sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author.

* * *

To Be With You

Chapter 1: Expectations

Gin's POV

As I sit here looking around the room at my best friends I almost decide not to go through with our plan. I'll certainly miss the lot of them. With that sad thought taking over I take a few minutes to study each one of them, memorize them. Hermione was the first girl friend I had, since she was my brother's best friend. She's practically my older sister; she is dating my brother after all. Then Luna came into the picture and the three of us all became best friends. We're the kind of friends who tell each other everything, or at least that's what the other two thinks. I certainly keep my secrets. As I watch them converse and joke around happily I know they'll get along perfectly with out me. I swing my eyes to the right a little more and my eyes hit the youngest of my brothers, Ron. Though out of the six brothers I have he isn't my favorite or the easiest to get along with, him and me are the closest, but that's only because of our age being closest. With only one year separating us we have the same friends and a lot of the same interests. And I can tell he, just like Luna and Hermione, will get on perfectly with out me as I watch him converse with his best friend. Ah, his best friend who happens to be my boyfriend. Harry Potter. I feel slightly bad for leaving him. Who wouldn't in my case? He is my boyfriend; he loves me. And even though it will take time I know he'll get along just fine with out me as well, eventually. He'll find some one else to love him the way I just can't. As if he senses me watching he looks up and smiles widely at me. I smile back, as is expected of me. And therein lies the problem; it's what is expected. No one bothered to ask if it's what's wanted.

Well except one of course. My fifth friend in the room. He didn't have to ask really though. He understands me perfectly with out having to ask. He already knew. He just needed to coax me to admit it. He has the same problem after all. I turn my head to him and I can see he is doing the same thing as me – studying, memorizing. After a few minutes of watching him he turns his eyes in my direction. I can see the same hesitance in his eyes that I know must be in mine. After all he is leaving behind the same friends I am. And a girlfriend also. As I smile a reassuring smile to convey that things will be okay I see it almost immediately leave his eyes. My smile widens from ear to ear in response and I know it must have left my eyes too as his smile copies mine.

"Everything will be perfect Neville. You'll see." I say quietly so as not to attract any attention to our conversation.

"I know Ginny," he replies equally quiet. "I'll miss them alot though."

"So will I Nev, but you do remember why we're doing this?" I ask hoping that he won't change his mind and partly teasing because I know that won't happen. He's been waiting longer then me for this chance.

"Of course I remember. I could never forget it," he replies hastily. "You wouldn't honestly think I could forget something like that?" he asks.

I let out a small giggle at his tone. "Of course not." Came my simple reply. I can see him visibly relax as he realizes I was only teasing. I take another look around at our four friends, still talking in pairs of two, and let out a small sigh. After another minute I ask, "Are you ready for tonight Neville? Once we're gone there is no coming back to this same life. Everything's going to change."

He looks at me with a grin that would make any girl swoon, but that he saves for just me, and says, "I've been ready for years Ginevra. And we won't need to come back to how things are now. You said yourself everything will be perfect."

I just smile gratefully at him for the reassurance, leaving us to fall into a comfortable silence. I begin to think of the night ahead.

* * *

Nev's POV

While she slips into thought I allow my thoughts to take me away too. Life for Gin and me was full of two main expectations. So we have simply done what was expected of us. The first we don't mind. We are expected to give our assistance and devotion to Harry. We would do that even if it wasn't expected and we have since the war started and earlier. Though her other expectation is higher then mine I still have mine. Unfortunately whoever set these expectations didn't take us into consideration. I can tell you the main players in setting them too.

The whole wizarding world expects Ginny to love and one day marry the great Harry Potter - especially her family who want him as an official family member. Harry loves Ginny, so naturally she will love him in return and make him happy. No one stopped to care if she actually did love him. Don't get me wrong she does love him. She just loves him the same way she loves Ron. Which is why she insisted she wanted to take it slow with him, take their time. She doesn't want to have to marry him, sleep with him, share a bed with him, and have children with him. But none of them take the time to care if she wants any of that or not.

My expectations are from far less people. To those people though they mean the world. I'm supposed to love and marry Luna. It's the same situation though. I love her, but like I would love a sister. I opted to make the same "we should take it slow" declaration as Gin. Only a few handfuls of people expect this of me, any one close to Harry really. The three most avid being 'The Golden Trio' themselves.

The trio, Gin, Luna and I make up the closest group of friends you'll find around. And that's where my expectation came from. The pressure came from the trio a few months after Harry and Ginny got together again. I decided just after they did that I needed to find a girlfriend. I was head over heels for Gin, but clearly wouldn't get a chance. Between Luna, Gin and me we made up our own trio. The others always needed their trio time that left us to have our own. We often kidded around and called ourselves 'The Silver Trio'. In that time over the years I got to know and understand Ginny better. Luna usually was off in her own world, occasionally talking about silly things none of us ever believed existed, but whole heartily pretended did for her. So in that time I fell in love. And once I realized it wouldn't work because she now had Harry, I decided I would try to move on. Here is where 'The Golden Trio' and their stupid expectation came in. Once they finally noticed I wasn't just having dinner with Gran and had gone out on a few dates they had to have their say in it. They insisted I date Luna. Said that we would be perfect together. On the inside I was furious with them. I had realized right away their reasoning. They were afraid. For almost five years - since the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts - it has been the six of us. With Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione paired off there was no concern of outsiders in our group yet. So they expected me to be with Luna to keep the group the same. They were afraid they would lose or gain someone from our circle. They lost alot in the war and didn't want to risk more. Yes, Luna was sincerely interested in me, but I just didn't think of her like that. But with the constant pressure from them and the fact they convinced Luna I was interested and to make a move, I had caved and got together with her to calm their fears.

That was just over two years ago that I caved. Things with Luna were comfortable enough, but I just wasn't content. I wanted that all-consuming love. Gin had the same problem but she was going on two and a half years soon. It didn't take long for me to realize she probably felt the same way in her relationship I did. I saw the similarities in our relationships and how she and I responded to them. So I decided to coax her feelings out of her.

"_So, Ginny, how have things been going with Harry?" I ask as nonchalantly as possible once sure no-one would over hear us._

"_Oh, they're going fine I suppose," is her reply._

_Realizing how difficult this could get and slightly nervous because I know well enough that her temper will come quickly if I say the wrong thing I decide to approach this at a personal angle. "Do you know why I got together with Luna, Ginny?" I ask. She looks at me with confused eyes and a small shake of her head so I continue on. "I'll trust you with my secret Gin. Then you can trust me with any of yours." I pause for a minute to let that sink in. " The others insisted her and me would be a perfect couple. Even though I had tried to tell them I wasn't interested. They expected us to be together so that we could secure that our group wouldn't suffer in anyway – like what would be risked if we were with someone that was outside our group. They never said those words of course, but I know. It was expected so it was done. I love Luna, I just don't happen to be in love with her," I finish off with._

_After staring at me for a long moment, as if trying to comprehend what I had said and judging my motives, she nods. "I understand," she says quietly. "I do love Harry, but I'm not in love with him either," she continues on with. I know something else was coming so I just wait patiently for what she has to say. With a humorless laugh she says, "Expectations can sure put you in interesting situations, huh? I mean look at us. Dating people we look at like family, just because others want us to. When the reality, for me at least, is that there is someone else you much, much rather be with."_

"_Trust me, I have the same reality," I reply dryly. "Maybe one day we can get lucky and be with who ever we want. I'd risk anything to be with someone I was in love with rather than just some one I loved," I say looking intently at her hoping she'll get my hidden message though I know she won't. Not yet at least. At least she knows she can come to me when she wants to spend time not pretending anymore, because even her admirable acting skills need to take a break sometimes._

I'm torn out of my memories by Ron hollering at me, "Oi, mate! Stop looking so serious over there and get over here to check out this package Harry just got of Fred and George's newest products." Shaking my head I get up to join them.

"Not intending to test them out on me this time are ya?" I ask once I'm seated.

Ron grins sheepishly at me, no doubt remembering the last package and the rather interesting scene made when I unknowingly ate a sweet out of it. Though slightly unpleasant it was worth the trick to be honest. He had offered it to me as a normal candy and it was anything but. Apparently the twins invented a sweet that would turn whoever eats it into the animal that whoever offered it most fears. A genius bit of work. He was laughing his head off after the pop until he realized I was a humongous spider and proceeded to scream like a girl until it wore off.

"Not you this time mate," says Harry well picking carefully through the box. He quietly adds, "We're going for Hermione, should be interesting."

I briskly reply with, "I want no part of that. I'll leave the two of you to deal with her wrath."

* * *

Gin's POV

I'm drawn out of my thoughts as I hear Ron call Neville over and I decide it's time for bed despite the relatively early hour. The more sleep I can get now the better seeing as our plan will keep us awake all night.

Standing I hurry over to Hermione and Luna to make my excuses for bed and then hug the both of them goodnight. I then retreat to the couch the boys are gathered on just as Neville finishes declining to prank one of us girls.

"And who's wrath exactly are we dealing with?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Ron and Harry look at each other as if deciding if I would tattle or not before I hear the simple and quiet reply of, "Hermione."

I snort in laughter and say, "Good luck with that. I'm only glad that I am going to bed and will not be at any sort of fault for this."

Harry glances at the clock before asking, "You're going to bed already? It's early still the rest of us will be up for hours."

"Well I'm sorry if I felt tired. What in the world was I thinking?" I reply sarcastically.

I hear a muttered, "Sorry Gin." And with that I give Harry a quick kiss goodnight. As per my bedtime routine, I move and kiss my brother's cheek. Then proceed on to kiss Neville's cheek as well, but Neville gets an added whisper of "I love you. Tonight's our night." Receiving an inconspicuous nod I turn and go get my rest. I only look back once knowing I'll miss them all terribly, but that it'll be worth it to be happy with Neville.

* * *

Nev's POV

Once Gin's out of the room I decide I should be getting my rest to. "Well guys I think I'm gonna call it a night too."

"What? Why so early?" Harry asks.

"Well besides being tired I agree with Ginny when she says I would rather be in bed and have no chance of being at fault for whatever your prank turns out to be," I reply logically. With that I say goodnight to the two boys knowing it's the last time I'll see them for a long time and make my way over to the two remaining girls. After receiving a hug and kiss on the cheek from Hermione, I kiss Luna and head towards the hallway that leads to my room. I only look back for a few seconds knowing I'll miss them all greatly, but that it'll be worth it to be happy with Ginny.


	2. Let's Get Out Of This Town

**A/N: **If you like country music at all, I recommend you listen to this song while you read. The title and artist is at the bottom. Also, I'll try to update often.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I am sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's Get Out Of This Town 

Gin's POV

_Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed  
You say the word; baby I'm all set_

It's almost two o'clock now. That's when Nev is supposed to send his signal that he is coming for me. We have to leave, have to get out of this town. For over two years now we've had to pretend. All we really want is to be together, Nev and I, be in love. Harry came in to say goodnight before he went to bed like he always does. They don't know how much we are counting on routine for this plan to go smoothly. Luckily, they have never broken the routine. The change would throw them all. Makes me wish I could stay just to watch what happens when they realize Nev and I'm not here in the morning. Anyways, once Harry leaves my room for his own, I jump out from under the covers, open my trunk and murmur "pack!" and watch as all my belongings neatly pack themselves in my magically extended trunk. I lock it up and double check for things around the room and make the bed while waiting for my signal. Finally, a see his bear patronus rush through my door and watch as it leans up to say, "It's time. I'm just checking on everyone then I'll be by for you."

_Cover our tracks; tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good alibi and by the time they catch on  
We'll be outta their sight  
Long gone baby_

After receiving his message my heart beat quickens. This is it. This is our chance. My excitement must be shooting through the roof. After a couple seemingly everlasting minutes, Neville comes in my room with his wand in one hand and his shrunken trunk in the other. I rush to hug him and he assures me each person is sound asleep in their own rooms with spells set so an alarm would sound if they were to leave the room for the next half hour. We decided this was best because we aren't going to simply disapparte and hope they don't hear the pops. No we planned this out too well. We're going to travel the muggle way for now. We secretly purchased a truck about a month ago and keep it parked about a ten-minute jog away. We've planned this out for awhile now. For about a year, we have been slowly collecting most of the money out of our Gringotts vaults so no one would notice. Yesterday we took the last of it and closed out our accounts with them. We know that this is going to work now. It has to.

Nev's POV 

After taking a minute for one last look around the place we've called home since school ended, we quietly head towards the door and prepare ourselves. We know once that door opens we have a chance of being caught. Every time the bloody thing was opened it made noise. We are just hoping no one will wake up, but that's what the alarms are for. So we can have a warning if someone does happen to be coming. It's not like we couldn't get away with out them knowing. It's just easier on us this way. Plus it all adds to the thrill of escape. We quickly cast feather-light charms on our trunks so that we can run with them easily and take a deep breath. With one last look at each other we open the door and creep through it.

We don't immediately hear an alarm and are relieved. We decide to jog at a leisurely pace since no ones behind us. By the time we reach the end of the property an alarm sounds, followed almost instantly by three others. We share a panicked look before sprinting as fast as we could manage in the direction of the truck. Panicked thoughts started to race into my head as we go, "We'll never make it. We'll get caught. Please let us make it! They have to have realized both of us and all our stuff is missing by now. They're going to be chasing us any second!"

With a liberated feeling I see the truck. I dig into my pockets for the keys, quickly toss my trunk inside the back and turn to grab hers. I notice they aren't even in sight. And can't help but wonder if they are even outside chasing us. Surely they would have saw us. Maybe they were too preoccupied by the alarms to notice us missing. Or maybe something else happened that caused one of them to leave their room. After securing our trunks in the back I hop up in the drivers seat and turn to look at her. She's flashes me the most breathtaking smile I've seen in a long time and says, "They aren't even coming after us. We're free Nev. We can go be free!" I give her a quick kiss on the forehead, start the truck and drive away. Thanking Hermione for making sure we all learned how to drive because you'll never know when you need to. Boy was she right in thinking that.

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we wont ever get caught, never be found  
Baby lets just get out of this town _

_Don't need directions, don't need a map  
If we get lost, I'll be good with that  
Yeah we'll find a way to make the time pass _

Gin's POV 

As soon as he starts to pulls off the side of the road I realize that we honestly just got away with leaving. I don't think I've been this happy since the war ended. "Ya know, we can go anywhere we want right now. No one is coming after us. No one can stop us. And we are together," I say after basking in my happiness for several minutes.

"Anywhere," he repeats seeming slightly dazed. "Well where to then?"

"I don't care as long as we get out of this town. By the time it's light enough out to get help and really search for us we'll be gone. We can go somewhere they'll never find us. We'll obviously never be caught if we're never found," I say smiling dreamily.

"Well, would you like to share your theory with me of which way I can find such a place?" he asks amused.

I just wink and say, "Just drive Nev, just drive. You don't need any directions. Just go which way your heart tells you to go and we'll find a brilliant place to stay."

"So did you buy that muggle road trip book?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

My eyes light up as I jump to open the back window and dig through my trunk for the book. After tossing some stuff aside I come up with the book and quickly skip to the game section so we can have fun well we go. "There are so many things we can do, but we'll have to wait till daytime for most of them to be much fun," I say while skimming through the chapter. "Hmm, lets see. I'll list a few for right now and you can choose. Twenty Questions; one of us thinks of an object and the other has to guess what it is in twenty questions or less. We can turn the radio on and sing, which I hope I don't have to explain to you. Or The Alphabet game; you have to alphabetically find a word beginning with the letter somewhere outside of the car. Or we can play the game I'm going…"

"You already know what I'll pick so why would you possibly go on?" He cuts me off amused.

I blush slightly and think back to what I offered. "Of course know. I just, forgot it's your favorite. I got a little caught up in my book," I say embarrassed before turning the radio on and to our favorite muggle station so we can sing along.

_Windows rolled down with the heat on high  
Stars all aligned in a runaway sky  
Holding my hand as the miles roll by  
Long gone baby _

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we wont ever get caught, never be found  
Baby lets just get out of this town _

For the next few hours we sang at the top of your lungs to any song we could recognize. If we couldn't recognize a song we would look up at the stars at point out whichever constellations we could find before they would be replaced with the sunrise. All the while gripping each other's hands tightly, glad we are finally able to do as we please together. By the time the sun is about to rise we are ready to stop off and eat. Before we go inside the little café though we sit on the tailgate of the truck and just watch the sunrise together.

_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough, all our troubles will be just like us  
Long gone baby_

"It's a new day baby girl. We're looking at the start of a new day and a new life," he says well we head inside. All I can do is smile and lean up to give him the kiss I've wanted to for years.

Though it was a chaste kiss, it was full of a build up love and the excitement of our new day. "Everyone else is long gone baby," I murmur against his lips as I pull away from the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Lyrics are "Get out of this town" by Carrie Underwood. Please review if you have comments or complaints. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Decisions

**A/N:** I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. Well, no, I know where I want it to end. I just don't know where I'll take the rest of the story to get there. I guess it doesn't really matter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'll update as often as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I am sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions

Nev's POV

It's been about two months since we left and we couldn't be happier. We have been moving every week or so. We are still in the "vacation" stage of it all. We figured we would travel around before we tried to settle some where. It gets us farther away in the end and it also lets us compare places before we decide to settle down. Ha, no, we really just wanted to travel. Those are just our excuses to make it seem logical. Which I guess it kind of is really. I'm glad we made this plan as long ago as we did. We still have enough money to go about another month off this before finding a town we like to settle down in. Then we'd have to rent a flat and buy furniture and pay for who knows what other stuff. It helps that she grew up with less money and seems to have a sixth sense about where we can get deals and the cheapest rates for anything that we want. Twice we even stayed with people we had met in the towns we stopped at. After telling them our story, which at least one person in every town wanted to hear, about how we ran away to be together they were more than happy to let us stay with them to save money. They were too caught up in the "romance" of it all.

We've been living in muggle communities. Everyone in the wizarding communities knows who we are and by now, they know that we're missing. We've used a few glamour spells and apparated in to Diagon Alley every so often and always the day before we leave a town. We buy anything we need and make sure to get a copy of the Prophet. The first week it was all over the papers. Apparently, we were reported missing. We had even left a note for them telling them that we had to leave, but they must have either thought it was fake or wanted to find us so desperately they lied so people would keep a look out for any sign of us. I think they even had a team out searching plus themselves. Huh. We'll have to pop in to the Alley tomorrow and see what the word around is.

"Hey Neville, I've been thinking lately," Ginny began quite suddenly. "What if we took a muggle plane and went to a whole different continent. I mean, really, they wouldn't expect that. They would expect us to at least stay in Europe. Plus, I've always wanted to go on one," she suggested while we lay in bed one night.

"Where would we go?" I asked. "That's not like in the truck where we can drive whichever way feels right. We'd have to at least have a set destination of where we'd want to arrive."

"Yes, but when we buy the tickets, we can simply look at what's available and choose which places feels right," she says. As an after thought she adds, "Of course we'd probably have to do something to get a little extra money before would do this. That is of course if you want to. I know you'll have to think about it before you decide so go ahead. And let me know when you decide or if you have any questions about anything. I had read a book on muggle plane rides at the local library when I first thought of this."

I nod and drift off into thoughts. Would we really want to do that? I mean, we have been moving from place to place, but staying within Europe at least. What would it be like to go to a whole new continent? We'd have to read up on the place that's for sure. I wouldn't want to arrive at a place and know nothing about the culture and traditions there. I think back to all the places that we have traveled so far, every place was very similar to where we came from. That's why we only stay about a week. We decided to start a new life. Nothing seems new; it's all too familiar. Yes, I guess a new continent would be great. Now we'd just have to work on getting some extra money, because who knows how much that could cost, and picking a place.

"Okay," I say.

Startled, she replies, "What?"

"I said okay. We can fly somewhere. We'll work on getting money cause you never know what will happen when we end up where ever we decide. We can do odd jobs for people. Even backtrack a few towns if we need to. You know some of the people we've met would to anything to give us our fairytale ending. And I'm sure giving us temporary work is something they'd do."

"Wait. Okay? Just like that? You've decided so quickly? No arguments, questions, or anything?" she asks in clear disbelief.

"Yup," I chuckle.

"Why?"

"Simple. Every where we've been is too much like where we came from. If we seriously want a fresh start together, somewhere outside of Europe is a good idea. Of course, I don't want to do this on a whim. I want to research any place we consider or decide on to learn about where we'd be going," I reason.

She squeals and jumps on me, hugging so tight it's slightly hard to breathe. "I guess she wanted this more then she let on," I think amused.

Gin's POV

"It's kind of hard to breathe down here Gin," Neville says. I quickly release him from the hug and lay back next to him, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh Nev, thank you so much! This is so exciting! You have no clue how much this means to me."

"I got the impression it was important when I was hard of breathing a few minutes ago."

"Let's go to sleep Nev," I say, curling up to his side while he wraps me in his arms, "tomorrow we have a lot of research to do."

"Goodnight, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight Nev" And with that we both fall into silence thinking of places we can go, until we drift off to sleep.

_**time-break**_

As I head out of the store I check my watch. I'm supposed to meet Neville at the hotel for lunch at noon. He wanted to spend the morning in Diagon Alley. Asking around about us and doing our shopping. I decided not to go this time though. I thought I could ask around town for any jobs for us. I went to various stores and businesses but no one really needed any help. I guess we'll have to go back to a different town. When I meet up to Neville we decide to go to the café I had spent a good chunk of my day in yesterday. I had met a friendly girl my age that worked there, Natalie, and we hit it off. So I wanted to talk to her some more and introduce Neville. I know they'd get along too. We make idle chitchat along the way and then sit in a corner booth so we're slightly away from others and can talk freely.

"So what's the news honey? They still looking for us?" I ask once we're seated with drinks.

"Well, they are down to one search team now. The thing is, that team is Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Ron. Everyone else mellowed down and they basically figure we'll never be found. To be honest I'm surprised they haven't found us yet. I know we've been careful and all that, but from what I hear they are pretty much obsessed with finding us," he says.

"Well, now who exactly would be looking for a couple like you two? Not in trouble with the law are ya?" asks a new voice. Neville instantly tenses up.

"Oh, stop it Natalie. I told you yesterday why we are being hunted down," I say in an amused voice. Neville relaxes remembering that I told him I wanted to introduce him to a Natalie.

"If I stopped that would ruin all my fun," she whines.

Chuckling, Neville says, "Yeah Gin, I think you're right. I would get a long with her."

After I properly introduce them, Natalie takes our order and says she'll be on break soon and she'll be back to talk then.

"So why do you think they haven't found us yet then?" I ask once Natalie is gone.

"Well, the only conclusions I can come up with are that they are looking in the wrong direction. Aren't in the right state of mind since it's a personal loss they are stressing over. Or the people in the towns we've been in have been lying to them because they knew our story and that we don't want to be found. The last option is probably the most possible though, those people are hopeless romantics. Not that that's a bad thing of course."

"Yeah, none of the people we've met would tell them anything. Especially from the second and third towns we were in." I watch him nod then decide to change the subject. "So do you have any ideas of where you'd like to go?"

"Yes, actually I do."

After a minute of silence I say, "Well goodness Neville would you care to share your idea?"

"Oh you wanted me to tell you where? You should have said so in the first place," he grins with a twinkle in his eye. "I was thinking maybe we could go over to America, more specifically the USA. It's logical really. I don't know more then a few words in any other language and, unless you're hiding it from me, I don't believe you do either."

"Planning the great escape, eh?" asks Natalie while she brings our food and a plate for herself and sits next to me.

"You have uncanny timing. Did you know that?" Neville asks chuckling.

"Oh, yes, ask my mother about my birth. She'll tell you about me and my uncanny timing."

With that lovely thought in mind we dig into our plates. All conversation on hold till we finish eating.

"So when do you plan to leave for the USA?" Natalie asks.

"Well, we aren't sure yet I don't think. Plus we haven't decided for sure that's where we'll go. And we need to get some money saved up before we go. Speaking of which, how'd asking around town for jobs go Gin?"

"Not to well. No one needs extra help. Even if it's only for awhile. We might have to go back to a different town we've been to and see if they could give us jobs for awhile."

"Now hold on," Natalie interjects, "you never asked about working here, missy. I could get the both of you temporary jobs. Though they may not be the most enjoyable they would pay. I could even let you stay with me for relatively free, only paying for food and what not, so you can also save the money you pay for the hotel too."

"Oh Natty, are you sure you'd want to do that? Let us live with you I mean. That would be quite an inconvenience to you." I ask.

"Well, I do have a second room in my flat that no one uses. And I think I can manage to share my bathroom. You aren't messy people right?"

"Well, Neville here is known to make a mess, right honey?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh come on! That was one time Gin!" he says indignantly. "And it wasn't like a meant to either. I had lost…something important and was simply looking for it. I cleaned it all up anyways." I burst out laughing, as does Natalie.

"There's one catch though, Ginny," Natalie says seriously.

I immediately sober. "What would that be?"

"I want to go with you guys, to the USA. I want to get out of here. I already have money saved up. I just never wanted to go alone. I've been working on getting Eddie to go with me, but I don't know if I can convince him."

I connect eyes with Neville before replying. "What time to you get off today Natty? We'll have to discuss this privately before I can give you a definite answer, but I can meet you back here after your shift and let you know our decision."

"I'm off at 3," she says quietly.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside at 3 then." And with that we paid for our meal and went to the hotel to discuss this.

* * *

**A/N: **Review if you have anything to say, please. 


	4. One Step Closer

**A/N:** I know there hasn't been much Neville/Ginny "lovey-dovey" time but it's coming. I promise. I'm just trying to get them where I need them to be for what's in my head to work right now. I'll have it in the next chapter. Once I get writing/typing a lot more comes out then I originally planned and I get sidetracked. Also, this has a part from Natalie's POV. One last thing, I changed the summary so it went with more of the story then just the start.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I am sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: One Step Closer 

Nev's POV

"She's coming with us. I refuse to say no to her," is the first thing she says.

"Look Gin, I know you want to let her come, but think about this logically for a minute. You're a witch and I'm a wizard. We do magic, often. We can't move in with a muggle then let her leave with us. There's no way she wouldn't catch us doing some magic." I try to reason with her.

"Well, simple, we just won't do magic then."

"Are you serious? We both grew up in pure blood families. Everything our parents taught us growing up was magic. Honestly, do you know how hard it would be to do things with out magic or simply not to do it at all? Then you have to think what about all of our things? Cloaks, cauldrons, broomsticks, our wizarding books and so many other gadgets we have. It was easy to hide when we were staying with people a week or so, but this is different. Are we just going to throw it all out because you really like a girl you just met yesterday? Please explain the simplicity there."

"Okay maybe not simple," she says after a minute. As well as I know and understand her, I really wonder sometimes how she comes to the conclusions she does. "We'd tell her then. You said yourself that we can't not do magic and I want her to come with us."

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea either Gin. Who knows how she'd react to that news."

"Okay Neville, let me explain my way of thinking to you about this, then maybe you'll understand." She takes a deep breath and I can tell already that whatever is in her head will convince me. Come to think of it, she always convinces me in the end. "Natalie wants to get out of her life here. Just like we wanted to before." That said, I already caved. "She has money saved which means she has wanted to for awhile now, it's not spur of the moment. The only thing stopping her is the fear of going some place new alone. Then here we come along and she thinks she may have a chance. I had you Nev. With out you I never would have left. If we are the only chance at freedom she has do you really want to be the one to deny her that? What if someone stopped us?"

I sit and contemplate for a few moments. I already know I'll let Natalie come, but I don't need Gin to know she convinced me so easily. If she always gets her way at least I'll let her work hard for it. "You're right, I wouldn't want to be the one to deny her that. And what if when she says she's actually leaving this Eddie she mentioned decides he wants to come with her?" I ask.

"I didn't think of that. I guess he'd be coming with us too. If I tell her she can come there is no backing out. I won't get her hopes up then knock them down because her friend wants to come along. So, what do you say?"

"Okay, we tell her the truth about us, the wizard and witch part I mean, and depending on her reaction we either obliviate her or she comes. Does that sound good enough to you?"

Gin's POV

"Thank you so much honey. I'm proud of you. This is a good thing you are doing for her and for me. Plus, we'll get to have a real friend again, not just people we meet in passing. She'll be with us to stay. I really like her already. So did you." I rush out at him. I would have been sadder to leave her then any of the other people we met so far. I don't know why, but we just really clicked. Now I just have to hope she takes our news well.

"How do you suppose we tell her?" Nev asks me.

_**Time break**_

It's nearly time for Natalie's shift to end and I'm on my way to meet her. We decided to bring her back to the hotel and tell her there. We'll definitely need the privacy. I really hope she doesn't freak out about this. It's not everyday you meet a witch or wizard. I think she'll be okay with it though. She seems like she's the type of person who would actually be in complete awe of it all. Maybe if this works out we can bring her to Diagon Alley one day before we leave. Ha, that would be worth seeing her reaction to. As I approach her I smile brightly. She relaxes just a bit.

"Hey Natty," I start out, "I need you to come back to the hotel with me. We have to ask you some questions and then tell you some things about ourselves. I promise this isn't like some death trap either. I just realized how weird that sounded. We just need to talk to you some where privately because of what we have to tell you."

She laughs a little while saying, "Oh, I don't think you have any idea how weird that sounded. I'll come with you though. I know you wouldn't be asking me to if there were no chance of you guys letting me come. So lets get moving."

Natty's POV

Sitting across from them on the bed in their room I am more excited then I should be. This would be a time to be nervous really. I have no idea what they have to tell me or ask me really. And it's obvious the outcome of this conversation is the deciding factor on me joining them or not.

"Do you want to ask your questions first or tell me whatever you needed to about yourselves?" I ask, anxious to break the silence.

Ginny nods at Neville and he begins, "I guess we'll start with the questions. The first that I, personally, would like to know is why do you want to leave? And how long have you wanted to really?"

"Well, I've wanted to for a few years now. I just," here I pause because I don't know exactly what to tell them, "I guess I have several reasons for wanting to leave. I don't really fit in anywhere here. I never have. Eddie is the only real friend I have. I have no family left here. And since my parents died in an accident three years ago I don't really talk to any of my family. I guess I'm the town loner..." I trail off not really wanting to finish that thought. I hate talking about my pathetic life. I want a new start. In a place nobody knows me and I can be myself and finally have friends. Even just the two of them would be fine for new friends. I just want something different than what I have now.

Probably realizing I'm not going to continue he asks the next question, "If we were to let you come, would Eddie decide to come too? Do you think the realization that you're actually leaving would take away his resistance to go?"

I laugh at this quickly before sobering up. I'm not sure why they're asking that. Do they think I won't go with them anymore if Eddie wanted to go? Would that be what they want to happen? If he did want to come, would they let him come along with them? "That's hard to say actually. He doesn't really have anything tying him here. So I'm not sure why he was unwilling to go with me before. So I guess that depends on what's been holding him back. I just don't know what that could be. So, unfortunately my answer is I don't know."

"And you could definitely get us both jobs for a month or so to make extra money?" I guess my answer was accepted if he moved on.

"I could absolutely get you jobs. It's perfect actually everyone there has been complaining about not getting vacations. So you guys could fill in through out the time people take off. I would just need to know which positions you would or wouldn't be able to fill, but we can deal with that when we have a definite decision here."

Neville nods to Ginny and I assume that means he's asked all he had to and was satisfied with my answers. It's her turn now, "Do you believe in magic?"

I blink. "What?"

"I said do you believe in magic?"

"In the sense of a miracle? Or in the sense of like wizards and witches and all the Halloween stuff?" I ask, completely baffled at the turn in questioning.

"In the wizards and witches sense," she says. They are both watching me intently.

"I've certainly never seen any proof of that kind of magic, but I suppose it is possible it could exist," I answer. Is this seriously part of the decision? Or are they just messing with me?

"What if I told you I could show you proof?" Gin asks next. I look between her and Neville trying to figure out what in the world is going on.

"And what kind of proof of that could you have? I've never heard of anyone having proof of magic," I say skeptically. I watch them turn and grin at each other and start to feel rather nervous for my safety. "What is going on you two?"

They don't answer me. They both just extracted what looked like a wooden stick out of their pockets and turn to face me. Now I'm extremely nervous for my safety. No, skip nervous I'm terrified. Gin seemed so normal when I met her. Now she's acting mental!

"Are you willing to trust us?" Neville asks.

"I'm not too sure about that right now," I say, poorly hiding my nerves. "You two are acting like you're mental."

They laugh at me. They actually laugh! Just as I'm deciding to sneak away while they're distracted Gin starts talking to me. "Natty you'll have to trust us right now. I know we seem mental to you. And if I were in your position I'd feel the same way, but this is what we need to tell you. Magic exists, witches and wizards exist, and we have proof for you."

"Wait, are you telling me that you are a witch and he is a wizard?" I half scream. They nod. Nod. All they can manage is to nod at me! I'm starting to go slightly hysteric. "Fine, fine. Just show me your proof. You'll have to prove it to me! This is not a funny joke!"

"Okay, we'll try making this fun too," Neville says. With that he lifts his stick at the wall and murmurs something I can't understand. "Now, are you willing to trust us? We're willing to trust you or we wouldn't have told you this. Now we need to know if you're willing."

"Okay," I whisper quietly. Then nod in case they didn't hear.

"Stand up a few feet away from this wall facing the room."

As I do what he instructed, all I can think is "What did I just get myself into?"

"Good. Now watch what Gin does and do the same." With that said Ginny gets a running start and propels herself at the wall. She bounces off while laughing uncontrollably. "Your turn."

"You want me to run into the wall?" I ask just to make sure.

"Well we were just going to have you fall back into it, but if you rather run go ahead. It is funner that way. We just figured you could test it for yourself first."

So I do test it. I fall backwards waiting for the hard impact. Instead I'm pleasantly surprised when I land on a soft, fluffy surface. I instantly turn and feel at the wall and still it's that fluffiness. This is insane. The wall should be hard. I'm starting to believe them now. How else would the wall be like that? With that thought in mind, I walk across the room, turn and sprint at the wall like I had just seen Ginny do, in the background I notice them grinning at me, and just like her, I bounce off laughing.

"Okay now I trust you more," I say once I calm down a bit, "but I want another piece of proof."

Ginny pulls out her stick, which I now realize must be a magic wand or something of the sort, and points it at me. I tense at first but realize she most likely wouldn't do anything to hurt me. "Tarantallegra!" she shouts. A beam of light comes at me and suddenly my legs are moving around uncontrollably and dancing like crazy. I try to stop it and can't. Now I really believe them.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you. Just stop my legs. Please?" I plead with her. She does as I ask.

"So, do you still want to join us now that you know our secret?" Ginny asks nervously and I notice Neville looks just as nervous. That must have been a big decision to tell me. I can understand why though. They must have expected me to flip out, well a lot worse than I did.

"I'm still in!" I answer.

Nev's POV

"Oh thank Merlin. We thought you might change your mind." Ginny says to Natalie.

"So, about this arrangement then. If we're still welcome to move in with you, we'd like to. And we'll definitely need the jobs you said you could get us. And you'll have to let us know about Eddie once you tell him you'll be leaving. We need to know if he'll want to come because then we'll have to go through this again." I say getting straight to business.

"Always so serious aren't you honey? Can't even wait and she what questions she has about what we just told her?" Gin teases me.

"Right, right. Do you have any questions Natalie?"

"Yes! I have a dozen. I think the best way to go about this is you just tell me about your childhood and stuff. I'll ask the questions as I see fit," she says excitedly. "Oh, and I think you'll have to retell me the story about why you guys ran away. I'm starting to think a good amount of it had been left out because of this secret."

As the girls sit down to talk I excuse myself. I'm rather relieved this worked out the way it did. I know Gin would have been heart broken if she had reacted differently. She didn't want to have to leave Natalie behind. I'm glad how it all went down too though. I wouldn't have wanted to leave her behind either. Not after her reason for leaving. When she was talking about not really having friends and being the town loner I could tell she hated that about herself. I hated it when my life was like that back in the early years of school. Not many people wanted to be friends with forgetful and and blundering Neville. And she has a personality to match Gin so I can't imagine her not wanting to have friends. Gin can't wait to settle down and make lasting friends finally. We're getting there though. We're one step closer now with Natalie's help. We're one step closer to ending up who and how we want to be.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said up top. I'll make sure the next chapter has some nice fluffy Neville/Ginny time. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you'd like to. 


	5. Our Love

**A/N:** I fixed the spelling errors I found in chapter 4. Thank you for pointing that out. I'm doing all the checking of spelling and grammar by myself so I'm sure it's bound to have a few mistakes.

Also, I'm going on a trip to Boston this weekend so I won't be able to update again until Tuesday. I'm lucky to have finished this since I was going crazy packing. As a consolation, I did make the chapter extra long. I'll be writing in my notebook each night while I'm gone too. I should have plenty to update when I get back.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I am sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Our Love 

Gin's POV

The jobs Natty got us aren't bad. Nev will cover for all the men who work here, while I'll cover for all the women. I'll handle customers like Natty does. And Neville'll work in the back area. Making the food mostly. We'll work both the breakfast and lunch shifts; the shop closes up before dinnertime. Everyone is entirely grateful to us for letting them have time off. Even Natty's taking a bit of time off later on to pack up some things and prepare herself to leave when the time comes.

I had told Natty the whole story with us leaving. Including the great Harry Potter and his role in our world. She was shocked to hear there had been a war. And more so to hear, not only that the Savior had been a 17-year-old boy, but that most of the people fighting in it were school students around the same age or younger even. She also had a whole new understanding to us leaving and she was rather angry about it too.

Flashback

"Well that makes so much more sense!" Natty proclaimed after I told her the basics of my life and the details to us running away. "I understood you had to run away to be together, but I just couldn't understand what kind of people wouldn't even care if you guys were happy. Now, though, I get that they were to wrapped up in making sure this 'Harry Potter' was happy."

"Yeah, but Natty, its not like I was running around proclaiming that I didn't want to date Harry. I played the part of the happy girlfriend. So how would they know?" I jump to the defense of my friends and family.

"They would know if they cared to know!" She hollered back. "Neville knew! He saw you weren't happy!"

Shocked at her outburst I simply respond, "He was in the same position. That's why he noticed."

"That's a load of crap. Yeah, that might be why he noticed quickly, but how, in two bloody years, did no one care to take notice! How could they not catch on? Sure you'd give Harry a good snog, but seriously are they that dim-witted? I'm sure I would have noticed. And I thought you said one of your best friends was supposed to be the brightest of her age. She bloody well isn't if she can't even tell you aren't happy in love with your boyfriend!"

I didn't respond to that. How could I? She was right. In two years, only Neville paid attention enough to notice that I was unhappy. Hermione is the smartest witch I knew, and she surely didn't notice. And Luna was a Ravenclaw she was smart. My family too, weren't they supposed to know me best? How could only Neville notice?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, I change the subject. "So, do you care to show me where we'll be living soon?"

End Flashback

As I recall that memory, that one question comes resounding back through my head. "How could no one else notice my problem in two years?" Not even Harry, who was supposed to know me better than my family, could tell anything was wrong with me. I can't be that good of an actress.

Then there is my sweet Neville. He understood. He knows me. Funny how all my family, best friends and boyfriend couldn't tell something was wrong, but Neville did. He isn't the one who should have noticed. He just did, my sweet, caring Neville.

Tonight's the last night in the hotel. We move everything into our room at Natty's tomorrow after her shift. I want to do something special for him. He's been amazing throughout everything. He understood me when no one did. I really love that boy. Or rather, I'm really _in_ love with that boy. Yes, he certainly deserves something special.

Nev's POV

I've been out for the entire day running errands. I've been to the café to see what I'd be doing there, Diagon Alley, the bookstore one town over for travel books, the grocery store and I even picked up a gift for Gin. This is our last night alone together. Not that Natalie won't give us privacy, it just won't be the same.

As I walk in to our room at the hotel the sight awes me. Apparently she had been busy today. The whole place was transformed. I couldn't tell you were the bed went, the table was transfigured into a fancy dining table just big enough for two, and the majority of the floor has been transfigured into a dance floor.

The door opens behind me and I turn to see Gin entering the room.

"Oh! What are you doing back already? I thought I had a little more time." She asks.

"I finished everything I had to do. What's going on here Gin?"

"Don't you worry about that yet. I'll take care of your stuff and you'll be going down to the lobby for a bit." She says while pushing me back out of the door and grabbing my bags only to replace them with some clothes."I expect you to be wearing this when you come back. Just give me twenty minutes. Now get out of here you." And with that she shuts the door in my face.

I look down at my hands and see she's handed me a pair of nice slacks and my favorite button up shirt along with the matching tie. Pinned to the tie is a note "Transfigure your shoes and do your hair please. I have quite the night planned for you love." I chuckle lightly and make my way down to the lobby so I can change in the public bathroom, making sure to note the time so I make it back in twenty minutes.

Precisely twenty minutes later I'm stepping out of the bathroom all ready for whatever she has planned. Luckily, I had the gift I bought her in my pocket earlier so that's safely secured in my pocket. If she had seen it with my stuff earlier she would have pounced on it, not waiting for me to come and actually give it to her. She's like a little kid when it comes to presents. It's adorable. I knock on the door to let her know I'm here and give her extra time if she needs it and wait.

She opens the door after several minutes and I notice she had changed into a deep green dress that I had once told her she should buy because it went wonderfully with her hair. Her hair was left down and all over the place, the way she knows I love it. She smiles brightly at me as I lean to kiss her. 

"And what, pray tell, is the meaning off all this my darling Ginevra?" I ask pulling away from the kiss.

"We'll get to that in a bit love, but first I want you to eat before it all gets cold. I made your favorites from my mother's recipes." She kisses me once more before we move to the table, which is now set for two and bathed in candlelight. I figure we may as well do this the right way and I pull out her chair for her, which she sits in giggling lightly.

I look at my plate to see she did indeed make my favorites: chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and peas. We hold little conversation while we eat and just enjoy the food and company. She clears the plate when we are done and brings in bowls of homemade strawberry ice cream. Now I'm really curious, everything I've seen that she has done so far was done to my liking: my clothes, her clothes and hair, the dinner and not the dessert too.

"This is all wonderful baby girl, but what's this all about? I can't help but notice everything is done for me, not you." I ask while eating my ice cream.

"I just thought you deserved something special," she says quietly.

"Thank you, but don't you think you deserve something special too?" I ask, planning on giving her the gift now. Before I can even get it out of my pocket though she responds.

"No, I don't think I deserve something special. This night is all for you." She says determined. "Natty got me to thinking the other day about somethings. And today I decided to show you my appreciation for you."

"Baby girl I know you appreciate me. You show me everyday when you tell me you love me, or kiss me, or all the other little gestures and things you do."

"No." She says forcefully. "That is simply not enough. Two and a half years Neville, in two and a half years you are the _only_ person who noticed I wasn't happy. The only person who cared enough to notice."

"Gin, you know everyone cared plenty for you. Everyone wanted you to be happy." I try to reason with her.

"If they may have cared plenty, but the didn't care enough. They didn't care like you did. They wanted me to be happy, but didn't care to see if I was. They were more concerned making sure Harry was happy. They cared more if he was happy."She says angrily. In a softer tone she continues, "Not you though. You took notice of me, of my feelings. I really love you Neville. And I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate that you noticed me enough"

"Listen to me baby girl, I don't want you angry with you're family and friends. I was madly in love with you. I noticed everything you said, everything you did, and more so, everything you didn't do. Please don't fault them because they didn't notice. They care for you so much. I just care in a different way. I care in the way of someone in love with you, not just someone who loves you." I really don't want her angry with her family and friends. It's not their fault. I really do care for her in a different way than a family member would.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't be angry with my family or Mione and Luna. They do care and love me, I know they do. Harry still has no excuse for not noticing though, going by your logic." I don't say anything back. I'm content to let her be angry with Harry. He really should have noticed. And if he did notice and just didn't want to acknowledge the fact then she has even more reason to be angry. Of course, I'm not angry about it. If things were to have happened differently, we might not have shared our feelings for each other. And still be sitting there clueless.

"This is ruining my plans. We've got more to do. I'm not sure if you noticed, but we have a whole, lovely, dance floor here," she says after we finish our basically melted ice cream and she banishes the table, leaving nothing in the room but the wireless radio.

Gin's POV

"A dance floor? Where?" He gasps in mock surprise.

"If you can't find it I suppose I could show you where it is. Just don't get lost on the way," I reply grinning like crazy, and grateful for the mood change.

I bring him to the center of the floor and wave my wand so the music starts. As the slow melody starts and we begin to move, I whisper in his ear, "Pay close attention to the words love, I went through a lot of songs to find a good one." As he nods, the lyrics start.

_When I try to describe  
__How I feel when you hold me  
__I get butterflies  
__I hear lullabies  
__It's hard to explain _

He smiles warmly down at me and kisses my forehead.

_Like the scent of a rose  
__Or the sound of the rain  
__It's too precious and too wonderful  
__To give it a name  
_

_Too beautiful for words  
__A symphony inside me  
__Too beautiful for words  
__I can not take them lightly  
__Can you hear my silent heart? _

_It's on the tip of my tongue  
__But my lips are still sealed  
__Only violins  
__And their innocence  
__Can show you how I feel _

As the song continues we slowly dance closer and closer. Our holds on each other getting tighter.

_And I hear them again  
__At the end of the day  
__I'm all teary eyed  
__When we kiss goodbye  
__There's nothing I can say _

_Too beautiful for words  
__A symphony inside me  
__Too beautiful for words, oh  
__I can not take them lightly  
__Can you hear my silent heart? _

_Must be a million times  
__I tried to express this love of mine  
__When it goes this deep  
__When it tastes this sweet  
__It's not easy to define, oh _

_Too beautiful for words (too beautiful...)  
__A symphony inside me (a symphony inside of me...)  
__Too beautiful for words (for words...)  
__I can not take them lightly _

_Too beautiful for words (too beautiful oh...)  
__A symphony inside me (a symphony, oh)  
__Too beautiful for words (ohh, too beautiful baby)  
__I can not take them lightly  
__Can you hear my silent heart?  
__Ohhh yeah, yeah, oooh_

As the last notes of the song play I reach up to kiss him. He readily returns it, gripping my hips and pulling me as close as I can be. My hands twisting into his hair. He pulls away, leaving me pretty disappointed.

"Before we get to carried away, I've got to do something," he says panting. He conjures up a chair and sits in it before pulling my down on his lap. "We think kind of a like you know? You go all out and do this for me to show you care. And while I didn't to something quite so extravagant, I did buy you a gift when I was out today."

A gift? Where'd he hide a gift? I took all his bags before he could even move three feet in the room and there was certainly no gift in there. I watch him reach for his pocket. "Figures he'd keep it there," I think, mentally rolling my eyes.

"I'm rather lucky it was in my pocket earlier. I never would have had a chance to properly give it to you otherwise, since I'm sure you had gone in my bags to put my things away." I nod sheepishly, making a mental note to try not to grab and search his things in case I ruin a gift he wants to give.

He hands me what looks to be a jewelry box tied shut with a red bow. I look at he box trying not to seem to eager, therefore, not opening it till I receive a nod from him to go ahead. I then tear the bow off and rip the box open, almost dropping it in the process. Once I open it I gasp at whats inside. It was gorgeous. It's a charm bracelet made of, what looks to be, white gold. It has five charms he picked for it. They all look to be made of pink gold too. A rose in full bloom, a horse, which is my Patronus, a lion that I assume is for Gryffindor, a 'G' which I assume is for my name and a heart for love.

"Oh Neville, I love it. You didn't have to get me anything, and certainly not something like this. It's so thoughtful. Thank you so much honey," I say softly. My eyes filling with unshed tears. Sure Harry had given me jewelry, but never anything to compare to this. Neville put thought in to this and picked these charms personally. Harry just gets the generic things any girl would like.

"You missed one thing though baby girl," he whispers to me. Gently taking the bracelet from me, he holds out the heart charm and says, "Read it."

"For a girl more important to me then anything." I read softly, the tears finally falling from my eyes. "Will you clasp it on my wrist for me Neville?"

He nods and, still just as gently, puts the bracelet around my wrist and secures it in places. He then reaches up to brush my tears away and kisses me softly on the lips. He has to be the sweetest boy alive.

"No more tears tonight baby girl. We're celebrating our love and appreciation for each other. What do you say to another dance? I know the perfect song already." I climb off his lap wiping at my face and he banishes the chair so we once again have the full room as a dance floor. "Now it's your turn to pay attention to the lyrics baby girl" he whispers and waves his wand.

_Ordinary ... no  
__Really don't think so  
__Not a love this true  
__Common Destiny  
__We were meant to be  
__Me & you _

_Like a perfect scene  
__From a movie screen  
__We're a dream come true  
__Suited perfectly  
__For eternity  
__Me & you _

Tears start to leak out of my eyes again.

_Everyday, I need you even more  
__And the night time too  
__There's no way I could ever let you go, even if I wanted to  
_

_Everyday I live  
__Try my best to give  
__All I have to you  
__Thank the stars above, that we share this love  
__Me & you _

_Everyday, I need you even more  
__And the night time too  
__There's no way I could ever let you go, even if I wanted to _

_Ordinary, no  
__Really don't think so  
__Just a precious few ever make it last get as lucky as  
__Me & you_

As soon as we finish dance I kiss him hard and passionately. He eagerly kisses back. I pull him as close to me as I can, my hands griping the front of his shirt. We break apart when the need for oxygen consumes us and I grab my wand. I quickly dash to the bathroom and pull out a shrunken bed and place it on the floor. I return it to its normal size and sit down taking my shoes off, beckoning Neville over. He comes over while kicking off his own shoes and sits next to me.

As soon as both my shoes come off, I turn start kissing him fiercely, leaning my weight on him till he falls back and we're lying down. We break apart momentarily to move to the middle of the bed, and continue kissing immediately once situated. His hands are running up and down my sides, sending shivers down my spine. Meanwhile, my hands are untucking his shirt so my hands can dip in and feel his chest. He moans softly into my mouth at the contact and turns me on my back so he's lying on top of me. We break the kiss once again but this time his mouth moves along my jawbone, down to my neck, kissing, biting and licking all the way. I take this time to undo his tie and unbutton and remove his shirt. Reveling in the feel of his warm skin.

Nev's POV

I hear her moan as I tease the skin of her collarbone. Merlin, she tastes wonderful. I could get addicted to her. She quickly grabs my head and pulls me back in for a kiss, flipping me over so she's straddling me now. My hands find her thighs and lightly massage the velvety soft skin. Her hands still running all over my chest, leaving a trail of fire where ever she touched.

Eventually she pulls her lips away and moves her way to my neck, just as I had done to her. She firmly rubs up against my growing erection, earning a hiss from me. Her hands move down to remove my belt. With that out of the way she begins to unbutton my slacks. I quickly pull back from the kiss and grab her hands. She looks to me confused and breathing heavily.

Breathing just as heavy I ask, "Are you sure about this?" Neither of us has gone any farther then heavy snogging before. In school we were too preoccupied with the war to be having much of a physical relationship with anyone. And with Harry and Luna we both opted to tell them we wanted to take things slow and were waiting for marriage. Though that was just because we weren't in love with them and didn't want to give off the wrong impression.

"Yes," she says while nodding.

"Okay baby girl, I just wanted to make sure you were ready. I would hate for you to regret this later on"

"I could never regret it with you Neville. I love you now and I will forever."

"I love you too Ginevra."

That said we, once again, kiss passionately and make quick work of removing our clothes, ready to spend the rest of an already perfect night showing our love.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave me a review for when I get back if you'd like. Hopefully I'll have some real good chapters to add. The first song was "Too Beautiful For Words" – by Christina Aguliera. The second song was "Me & You" – by Kenny Chesney. Happy St. Patrick's Day weekend! 


	6. Moving Day

**A/N:** First, I want to say that I really appreciate the reviews. I don't ask you to do it, only if you feel like it, and I really am glad to know this story is being enjoyed at least. 

Second, I read through chapter 5 before I typed this up and realized I made quite a few mistakes in my writing. I had typed it up fast so I could post it before I left and didn't proof read it. I'll be replacing it soon with an edited version. 

Thirdly, on my trip a few of my friends sat with me and we wrote a one-shot. It's also a Neville/Ginny if you're interested in reading it. It's called 'How I Broke Neville.'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I a sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Moving Day

Gin's POV

I wake up wrapped in Neville's arms. I gave a slight start at the full skin contact that never used to be there before remembering the night before. A soft smile on my face, I turn in his arms to see if he's awake.

He's still sleeping peacefully so I snuggle into his chest and his arms subconsciously tighten around me. I just lay there, reliving the memory of last night. It was rather amazing.

"Good morning beautiful." I look up after a good ten minutes to see Neville gazing down at me.

"Good morning to you too, love."

"How long have you been up?"

"Only about ten minutes. I happened to be rather comfortable here, thinking about how much I love you"

"I love you too Gin," he grins and kisses me softly.

We all in to silence in each other's arms for awhile. On occasion one of us would give the other a gentle, loving, kiss on the lips, cheek, or forehead. Now I'm in a ridiculously good mood. Not only was last night perfect, but this morning is too. He seems content to just cuddle up to me for as long as I'd like. 

We move in to Natty's this evening so who knows when we'll have time for something like this again. Unfortunately, we can't just barricade ourselves in our room together and never come out. At least we'll have silencing charms when needed, a major plus to being a witch. And our room will be a decent size so we could always do something like this again, the dance floor and dinner I mean.

"Hey baby girl," Neville suddenly says, breaking into my thoughts, "the dance floor's still here. May I have the honor of this dance?" he asks.

"Why yes, yes I believe you can. I had many other dance partners lined up of course, but I'll just have to cancel them for you," I giggle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to impose on your busy schedule Ginevra," he says sarcastically, while climbing out of bed to locate his boxers. Once he has them on, he tosses me his shirt from the night before. I gratefully tug it on, doing a few of the buttons up and grabbing my knickers, before joining him on the dance floor.

"This time I'll let it slide, but I'm a busy woman so you might not be so lucky next time," I reply cheekily. To which he just shakes his head and shrinks the bed again, giving us plenty more room.

"I thought we could make this a lot more fun this time," he says waving his wand at the wireless. I'm curious as to what he'll play, but I have a pretty good idea. 

My idea is confirmed as I hear the sound of several different instruments start to play a familiar jazzy song. I love to swing dance. It's unbelievably fun. We quickly get in position and begin to move with the music as the words start up. 

That's when the fun starts. Hands firmly clasped we push apart from each other and he quickly pull back in. Feet criss-crossing, arms bending all over, legs practically flailing. Yes, it's certainly a lot of fun. Twirling and spinning as the music picks up a bit. We've danced like this several times and have gotten quite good, so I know we're just warming up for the good stuff. I let Neville lead. He'll step it up when he's ready. 

About half way through the song I can tell it's time. He gives me a slight nod and I grin. He spins me out again and lets go of my hand this time. The second his hand releases mine I jump at him. He catches me by the waist, a leg on either side of him. He moves his arms behind my back and slightly dips me; my legs still firmly around him. 

As I come back up he keeps his left arm around my back, but with his left he pushes my lower body out and around his back. His left arm then quickly comes behind his back to catch my legs under my knees. Once that arm is secure, his right arm drops me and he spins me up around his left side so I'm back in front, catching me with his right arm as if he were carrying me. We spin a few times before flipping me to let my feet down. 

We pick back up just swinging around for a moment till I receive another nod. This time when he pulls me back to him he pulls me more to the side and I allow my feet to slide out from underneath me. He dances around till he's standing over my stomach, facing my feet. He leans down and reaches to pick me up. I separate my legs and raise them slightly and he firmly grabs my thighs, pulling me forward and slipping me up so my back is flush against his chest. 

We spin again before he sets me down and we resume with the flailing legs and firmly holding hands. We finish the song out like that; both too tired to do anymore tricks. Once the music stops we collapse in a heap on the floor, panting for breathe and laughing madly. 

Nev's POV

Once I my breathing's semi normal again, I lean over and kiss Gin hungrily. She kisses back, arms wrapping round my neck and lying back on the floor. My left arm winds around her waist while the right hand reaches up to tangle in her hair, pulling her head closer. The kiss gets heated automatically, tongues battling, hands gripping tightly on to whatever they can. When the need for air gets too great we pull back panting yet again. I smile down at her and kiss her softly before removing myself from on top of her.

"What would you like for breakfast today baby girl?" I ask her, pushing stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Anything you feel like, love. And maybe a nice glass of strawberry milk?" she grins innocently.

"You and your drinks girl," I chuckle, "In the warm weather it's always flavored milk, cold weather, you're a cocoa fanatic." I kiss the tip of her nose before continuing. "Anything for you though love."

As I get up to order some waffles with fruit, her favorite breakfast, from the hotel kitchen, I wonder how things would be later that night, after we are settled into Natalie's finally. I wonder when we'll get another chance to have a night and morning like we just had. I wonder what things will be like once we move over to the States. I wonder how our friends' search for us is going. And what I mostly wonder is how long it will be until they find us. I know they will eventually. Even if they don't, we'll have to come back in a few years to see our family. I just hope everything works out.

After breakfast is ordered, we transfigure the room to its previous state and waiting for room service, discussing what we'll do for the day before it's time to move.

Natty's POV

Nothing can bring down my mood today. Ginny and Neville move in after my shift. I jut wish I wasn't the closing shift today and they could move in sooner. I've lived by myself for so long and can't wait to have roommates. Eddie is skeptical about it though. He hasn't met either of them yet. I called Ginny today at the hotel and asked her and Neville to meet me here at the café for my lunch break to meet Eddie. They should be here anytime now. 

Eddie has been here for a half an hour bugging me about them. Apparently he has the rest of the day off work too. So he'll be here all afternoon. Then he plans to help move Neville and Ginny in. I think it's supposed to be some intimidation factor, basically saying "Don't mess with my Natty here or you'll have me to answer to." Like they'd be afraid of that when they would just have to whip they're wands out. Of course, Eddie doesn't know that.

"Is that them?" I hear Eddie ask for the third time.

I look out the window to see a couple our age headed inside, but it isn't them. "Nope,"I answer simply.

"When are they going to be here?" Eddie whines.

"Calm down Eddie, my break isn't for another ten minutes anyways."

"Yeah, but Natty! I've been waiting for a half an hour!" He really can be a baby when he wants to be.

"I only called them fifteen minutes ago. Don't worry Eddie. They'll be here soon. Now quite your whining before I make you leave and don't even let you meet them." That shut him up quickly.

Eddie's real protective of me. There are a few people in this town who are down right nasty to me. So he feels it's his job, as basically my only friend, to check out all the people in my life. And since these two are going to be moving in with me and are obviously going to become my good friends he's stepped up his protection. I think he's afraid he'll lose the assurance of me always being there when he needs me. 

I haven't told him I'm leaving yet. I didn't want him to hate them with out giving them a fair chance. If he were to find out before he met them he'd automatically hate them for taking me away. I just hope once he knows them a bit that won't happen. And I really hope he'll want to come too. 

"Is that them?"

This time when I look at the door I see Ginny and Neville being greeted cheerily by Brianna. They know everyone who works here because they've been in several times to learn the workings of the café.

"Yes Eddie, this time that's them."

He grins broadly. Clearly he's excited he doesn't have to wait anymore, but replaces his face with a 'don't mess with me' look. I roll my eyes and shake my head at his actions. 

Once done talking to Brianna they work their way over to Eddie and me.

"Hey Natty." Ginny greets me. I see Eddie make a face at her using my nickname, but choose to ignore it.

"Hey Ginny," I say hugging her, before turning to Neville quickly hugging him too, "hey Neville. This is Eddie."

Eddie gives a polite, but brief, "Hello," causing me to frown at him. 

Ginny passes me a look before greeting Eddie like he hadn't just been rude. "Hello Eddie, I'm glad to get to meet you. Natty here's told me a bit about you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," comes to still curt answer. My frown deepens. Neville and Ginny share a look before Neville decides to try his luck.

"Natalie's told us a lot of nice things about you, says she doesn't know what she'd do with out you. She says we should get along famously."

"Yes, I'm not sure what she'd do with out me either. She doesn't really have any friends other than me. Not many people like her much."

Now he's sparked my temper. Not only is he being rude to people he knows are important to me, he's being rather mean to me too. 

"Eddie!" I snap, causing his eyes to widen slightly, I don't get angry with him often, as he quickly turns to face me. "I don't know what you're problem is, but get over it. I told you they were important to me. Why are you being so rude to them? And even more so why are you being mean to me?" I turn to Neville and Ginny, "I'm really sorry you guys. He isn't normal like this." 

"It's alright," they say quietly.

I return my attention to Eddie; "I'm going to go clock out for my break now. When I get back I expect you to either have shaped up your attitude or have gotten out of here. Understood?" Upon receiving his nod I turn to head back to the kitchen.

Honestly! You'd think he was 4 years old! If he's not gone when I get back he better apologize to everyone, including me. He acts like it's not okay for me to even make new friends. Well, unfortunately for him that's exactly what I plan to do. I'm moving away and making new friends. If he doesn't like it, oh well.

When I make my way back out to them I notice Eddie is still there and they're sitting in an awkward silence, great.

"I'm sorry Natty. I didn't mean to be rude or mean," Eddie says once I sit down with them.

"Have you apologized to Ginny and Neville?" I ask. He sighs.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to the two of you. Natty means a lot to me. I tend to get over protective of her." He says to Ginny and Neville, looking down at the table, slightly red in the cheeks.

"It's okay Eddie. I know how boys can be when they get protective. I do have six older brothers." Ginny giggles.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've seen her brothers in action. Being a little rude is nothing compared to what they do to a guy." Neville puts in.

I smile, grateful that they forgave him so easily. And we start up some normal, nice, conversation.

_**Time-break**_

My shift just ended. Eddie and me are headed to the hotel to help them move their stuff. Though I know they could probably do it a lot quicker and easier using their wands we have to do it this way for Eddie's sake. 

We go to their room and help move the trunks down to their truck before heading back to my flat. I couldn't help but notice how few boxes they have considering the amount of stuff I know they own. They must have done that stuff magically. Probably stuff Eddie couldn't see.

We situated them in their new room and ordered in some food for the night and just relaxed before Eddie left. Once he was gone I said good night to Gin and Neville and headed to bed.

Gin's POV

"What'd you think of Eddie?" I ask Neville as we climb in to bed.

"Once he stopped being rude he was great. I got along with him fine."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. I have a feeling he'll be leaving with us. If he reacted that way to us just moving in here he'll never want her to leave him."

And it's true. You could tell Eddie cared deeply for Natty. I have a sneaking suspicion he's in love with her and just hasn't told her. Even though I know she's in love with him. Maybe if she says she's leaving he'll buck up and tell her. Then he can pack up and come with us. 

"We'll see what happens baby girl. You're probably right however," Nev says sleepily.

"You need to get to sleep love." He just nods while yawning. I give him a soft kiss and snuggle down into his chest, his arms securely around me again. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight baby girl. Sweet dreams," he whispers, kissing me on the forehead once more before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Review if you'd like! I hope you enjoyed this chapter a bit.


	7. In Another World

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, my friends have been insisting on me spending all my free time with them. Plus I've been trying to work on both this and a chapter for a different story.

This chapter is written from a bunch of different POV's. Including Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ron. I was planning to write this chapter eventually anyways, but then got a request for it so figured I'd do it now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I'm sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: In Another World

Hermione's POV

"We've been searching for months now, they have to be around some where! They couldn't have just disappeared!" Harry shouts.

"That's the point though Harry! They could have disappeared! Don't you get it?" I say back, barely stopping myself from screaming. "This is a case of a witch and wizard who have disappeared! They use magic! Don't you remember that? Voldemort couldn't be found when he didn't want to be, Sirius wasn't found when he didn't want to be, and, unless by chance, Ginny and Neville won't be found if they don't want to be!"

"Of course they want to be found. They wouldn't just leave us willingly!" he bellows back.

I just shake my head at him. "I'll admit that at first, I wanted to believe that too, but I just can't any longer. They left a note behind Harry, they wanted to leave, this was their choice."

"I refuse to believe that. Gin and me were happy! She was happy! Neville and Luna were happy! They wouldn't just leave."

"You read the note Harry, do I have to reread it to you?" I ask while pulling out the carefully folded piece of parchment, intending to read it regardless.

"_Dear Harry, Luna, Ron and Hermione,_

_If you're reading this you'll have noticed that Neville, all our stuff and I am missing. We had to leave. We are truly sorry, but we weren't happy enough in our lives. The only way we could be happy was to leave. _

_Ron and Hermione, we're sorry for leaving you to deal with an upset Harry and Luna. We just couldn't stay. It just got too hard for us. _

_Harry, I'm sorry I had to do this to you. You deserve to be happy. You couldn't have the happiness you wanted with me though. I'm Sorry, Ginny._

_Luna, I'm sorry for leaving you too, but like Gin said to Harry, you never would have had the happiness you want or deserve with me. I'm sorry, Neville._

_We love you all and we'll miss you, _

_Ginny and Neville."_

"You just don't get it Hermione," Harry says angrily, getting up to leave the room, "that's not something they would do. They were happy. Something happened to them and I won't rest until I figure out what."

I just watch him leave. The poor guy. I had the same attitude at first, but when I sat down and thought about it, it made sense. Whenever they weren't with Harry or Luna, they were together. When we were in a group they were always next to or talking to each other. They were closer with each other then I ever saw them with Harry or Luna.

Plus, there is the fact that we pressured Neville into dating Luna. I really regret that now. Had I known it would lead to him disappearing I never would have. I thought he'd have feelings for her if he just tried though. I guess I was wrong.

Then there were all the shopping trips they'd take together. And the almost daily lunches at work, even though that could be chalked up to the fact that they worked nearby each other. Of course, there were also the gifts they bought each other randomly. They would give other people things too, but counting back they always bought each other the most stuff.

Plus, the few days before they left they were rather quiet and observant. They just kind of sat back and watched us all. I guess they were soaking in all the memories and details they could. That's what I would do if I planned to be leaving my friends.

What an idiot I was not to see it. Neither of them was happy. They weren't in love with Harry or Luna. They were in love with each other. They wouldn't be happy until they were together. How will I ever be able to convince the others of that?

I just hope they're okay and if we do find them, I hope the others see how happy they undoubtedly are.

Harry's POV

How dare Hermione? What the hell makes her think she knows anything about this? Ginny and I were happy. We loved each other. She wouldn't leave me. And Neville wouldn't do that to Luna either.

Something must have happened to them. I won't believe that they left willingly. They must have been forced or blackmailed. This wasn't a willing act.

We've been searching like crazy for them for months now. I only just got results in one town we searched. The man had only said he had seen two people fitting that description, but they were only driving through town. Luckily though, he did tell us they were in a green pick-up truck. That's helpful at least.

We've searched a new town every day since they disappeared. We've been searching in all different directions though so it's taking a long time. Until we heard from this man we had absolutely nothing to go on. Now we at least have a general direction they were heading. We'll find them soon. We have too. I'm going crazy worrying about her.

Wait till I find out who's made them leave. They'll be so bloody sorry they ever messed with me.

Okay, I guess I'll make a list of what I know so far.

They headed north.

They're in a green pick-up truck.

It's just the two of them.

Assuming they stopped to stay in some towns they could have been to at least six different places.

Either one person really has only seen them, or people in other towns are covering for them. (I wonder what that's all about.)

They emptied their accounts so they started out with a ton of money, and knowing Gin have quite a bit left still.

The only helpful thing on this bloody list is the direction they're heading and the truck description! We're definitely heading north first thing tomorrow.

Ron's POV

We have a Weasley family dinner this evening. I really rather not be there. Everyone is constantly worrying about Ginny, and sometimes Neville, or fussing over Harry and Luna. I rather spend the time out looking for my sister. Who wants to sit around and eat when she's up and disappeared?

We're getting closer to finding her finally. Well, we got our first clue at least. Thank Merlin for the man who finally had some information. I'm a wreck with out her around. And I'm only her brother! I can only imagine how Harry feels inside.

Everyone is taking this really hard. She's the baby of the family and our precious only sister. Even Fred and George have been mellower since she disappeared. And poor mum, she's a right mess! Her little baby girl is gone.

Hermione has some hair-brained idea that they weren't forced in to leaving, that they went of their own free will. I don't know how she came to that blasted conclusion, but I don't believe it for a minute. Ginny has loved Harry since she was ten years old! She wouldn't just decide to up and leave him in the middle of the night.

I can maybe understand why some one would blackmail Ginny to leave Harry, many people still hold grudges against the boy-who-lived, but who would blackmail Neville for anything? Sure he was a part of our group, but he wasn't any stand out role. Luna didn't have any prominent enemies and it would make more sense to go after Hermione or me before Neville. Harry's been obsessing over Ginny's disappearance, as he should be, but he has been almost oblivious to the fact that Neville's gone. If someone really wanted to drive him crazy they would have taken Hermione or me away from him instead.

We need to find them and bring them back home.

Luna's POV

Where could he be? And why would he run off with Ginny? It doesn't make any sense. I don't believe Hermione's theory, that the letter was true and they wanted to be happy together. They were both plenty happy here.

Ron and Harry think they were blackmailed, but who would blackmail Neville? And why would Gin even let someone blackmail her? She'd hex them into oblivion before she did. And if they were, were they being blackmailed together? It's kind of weird they left together if that's not the case.

Maybe a Wrackspurt ended up lodged in both their heads causing them to think they needed to leave to be happy. That sounds reasonable. Pesky things they are.

I really miss Neville though. He was always such a sweetheart. I hope the Wrackspurts don't make them do anything too crazy.

Nev's POV

After waking up in our new room we decide we'll go in to Diagon Alley today. I went with out Gin yesterday, but now she feels like shopping. Doesn't that figure? So we get up and get ready, telling Natty we'll be back later.

Once in a secluded area, we change our appearances and call the Knight Bus to take us near the Leaky Cauldron. After the ride we go inside and go straight through to the passageway. We're planning to spend the whole day here and a good amount of time in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see Fred and George. They're friendly to all customers so we figure we can chitchat with them for bit, see what's going on.

We head straight to the twin's shop when we get in. We haven't risked seeing them yet and she's desperate for some family contact. I know this has been a lot harder for her then she's been pretending it is. She's practically running to get there, getting even quicker when the shops in sight.

We go inside and are greeted by Beth, the woman who works behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. How may I help you today?"

"Are the owners in?" Gin asks.

"Not right now deary, they had a family dinner last night and stayed over their mother's. I'm expecting them in an hour or so." She says kindly, funny, she was rude as all hell to us when she knew who we were.

"Thank you, we'll come back to see them later then." I respond.

"So where would you like to go to past the time Li?" I ask once we leave the shop, using the nicknames that we always use when around other witches and wizards.

"I don't know really, I guess we can start at the stationery shop. You know how I still love my quills and ink over muggle pens." With a small laugh we head back to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks to get her some quills and such.

"Oh, Will I've an idea. You might not like it, but I want to at least run it by you." She says, dragging me towards a more secluded area.

"Ha, I really won't like it if we have to go to the quiet part of the store just to talk about it."

"I want my family to know I'm okay." She begins, not starting again until I signal for her to continue. "I want to leave a few letters at Fred and George's shop. One addressed to my family, one addressed to your family and one to our friends." She rushes out in one breath.

I consider this for a minute. She's right to say I might not like it. It's not the smartest idea to let them know we've been to Diagon Alley, but I also know her family must be crazy with worry about where she is, especially if they still don't believe we left because we wanted to. And I'd love to be able to write to Gran and let her know I'm still okay. Actually, I'd love to see Gran. She's getting up there in her years, and if we go to America, who knows when I'll see her again.

"Let's talk about this else where." I say. We pay for our things and leave the store. I take her hand and lead her back towards the Leaky Cauldron, silent the entire way. We go back out to Muggle London and to a small café. Still not talking until seated with drinks and orders placed.

"Okay really, Will," she says, "what was that all about? You could have very well answered me in the stationery shop."

"I needed to discuss a possibility with you, in a more private place" I begin hesitantly. "I agree to the letter writing, that's all fine, as long as they can't be traced back to Li and Will. Now it's my turn to ask a favor of you. You might not want to do it, you might not think it fair, but I just needed to at least ask you."

I wait a few minutes before continuing, not really sure how to say what I want. I could just be blunt and ask, but that wouldn't get me far with her I suppose. I guess I'll have to explain things to her.

"You know my Gran is getting old yeah? And she's mostly all alone, no one really visited her much, except me and sometimes you. Now this is where you may find it unfair, and I wouldn't blame you, but I'd like to see her. I want to visit her, spend some time with her. Even in the wizarding world, who knows how many more years she'll live? Plus, she must be lonely. I understand if you say no, it's just that she's so much older then your family, and if we go to America, I might not see her again before she were to die. You should have many more years till that's a problem in your family, but we should be back before then." I explain nervously, pretty much rambling on by the end. I know this isn't fair to ask her, she knows that she wouldn't be able to see her family anytime soon, so why should I? It's not like Gran and I am any closer then her family is.

"Okay," she says quietly.

I blink a few times. "Okay?"

"Yes, we can go see you're Gran."

"Are you serious?" I certainly wasn't expecting a positive answer, or really any answer that quickly.

"Look love, I know you expected me to say no because I can't see my family, but the fact is, your Gran's different," she explains, or tries to since I'm not understanding.

"What do you mean she's different?" I ask confused. She sighs heavily.

"Your Gran was always different. She's alot like you love. Though she expected you to do many things, I know when it came to your love life; she just wanted you to be happy and in love, not happy and pretending to be in love. And as much as she adores Harry for what he's done for the wizarding world and what he's done for you personally, I know she wouldn't want me with him if I wasn't happy too." She explains and I finally understand. "Basically, what I'm saying is she'll understand why we left. She'll see us happy together, in love, and she'll be thrilled. And I know she wouldn't tell anyone where we are or that she's seen us even, because she wouldn't want to take that happiness or love from either of us."

I feel a surge of pride for my Gran. Gin's right, that's exactly how my Gran would be. She'd want us happy, she'd keep our secrets. I'm really lucky I have her, she's incredibly understanding.

"Thank you baby girl, so much. This means more to me then you can imagine. You know I don't ask unless it's something I really want. I appreciate this so much. When would you like to go? Today probably wouldn't be a good day. We can send the letters today though."

"Whatever day you'd like. We could go tomorrow, after our first day at work. Or we can wait a week. My guess though is that you'll want to go tomorrow, the sooner the better." She smiles.

Harry's POV

We've been through a few different towns so far this morning. Anyone we ask either says they haven't seen them or they were headed north, just driving through town. Honestly now, they must be doing more then driving. They have to have stopped somewhere!

"How could no one in any town have seen them doing anything other then driving through, heading north? This is ridiculous," I exclaim frustrated.

"I know mate, but you've got to keep in mind that there's all sorts of magic they could be using. Glamour charms, minor memory charms, bedazzling hexes, and lets not forget the various potions you know Gin can make." Ron says, probably trying to reassure me but failing.

"Maybe it was the Wrackspurts again," Luna suggests. "Maybe the one's lodged in Neville's and Ginny's heads have attracted others, but left them to infest other people."

"Yes, Luna that could be it." Ron says sarcastically, though Luna doesn't seem to notice the tone.

"Let's just move on to the next town," Hermione cuts in, most likely to avoid another lesson on magical creatures that don't exist.

"Okay, how about in the next town we stop and get some food too? You brought the muggle money right Hermione?" I ask.

"Yeah I have it. I'll meet you guys there." And with a loud 'pop' she was gone, closely followed by the rest of us.

"What do you guys want to do for food? We can go to that café over there if you want. It looks like a busy local place so we can ask some of the workers there too. Accomplish two tasks in one." Hermione suggests. We all nod in agreement and go inside the café.

We sit down in a corner table to at least get some privacy to talk and look over the menus.

"Hello, can I get you all some drinks while you decide what you'd like to eat?" Asks a waitress whose nametag reads Natalie. She looks about my age, maybe a year younger, and has long, waist length black hair and sparkling blue-green eyes.

"I think we'll have teas all around please," I answer. "And before you get those we have a question we'd like to ask you." I wait for her nod before going on. "We're looking for some friends of ours and were wondering if you've maybe seen them around town. Ones a red head girl with brown eyes, average height and goes by the name of Ginny. The others a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, several inches taller than Ginny would be and goes by the name Neville. Have you seen them around or heard of them in the area?"

Natty's POV

"Oh no! They can't be here now." I think nervously, though I'm careful not to make any outward sign of recognition.

"No, I don't believe I have seen them around, or heard the names." I answer evenly. "I can talk to a few of the other employees for you though. Let me just get your drinks and talk to them well you look over the menus." I respond.

Yes, I'll talk to the other employees, but I'll be telling them to pretend they've never seen Ginny or Neville. I guess I'll haveto give a quick explanation of the whole running away thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter wasn't longer, I just wanted to be able to update right now. I'll be picking up from right where I left off. I already know what I want in the chapter, it's just a matter of typing it out. I promise to try to have the next chapter up either tomorrow night or the next. Review if you'd like please, it would be appreciated.


	8. Letters

A/N: This chapter picks up exactly where I left off in chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I'm sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Letters

Natty's POV

I rush to the back and call all my co-workers over, waitresses included. I don't really care if they have customers; I can't risk them telling those people about Gin and Neville. I'm just glad that they said they'd be out of town for the whole day. They usually are here this time of day learning the ropes, but since they start tomorrow, wanted a day to do any shopping or anything.

"Okay guys listen up, I need to tell you some important things. You obviously all know Ginny and Neville." I pause to make sure I receive all nods. "There are some people here looking for them, in a corner table in my section. DO NOT, under any circumstance, tell them you've seen or heard of Gin and Neville."

"Why not, they in some sort of trouble? You know we don't want to be harboring criminals." Ryan, a cook, asks.

"No Ryan, its kind of complicated, but I'll give you the basics. You've all seen how happy they are yeah? How in love they are?" Again I wait for all of them to nod before continuing. "They hadn't been like that before, they were forced with other people who didn't make them happy. They ran away to be together a few months ago."

I can see a mixture of different emotions playing off their faces. Some look surprised, to anyone who has seen them together, they look so natural, like they've been together for years and to hear it's really only been a few months is startling news. Others have that sappy, "Oh that's so romantic face on," though that's mostly the girls. Luckily though, the majority just looks like they comprehend the dilemma.

"Can you please just promise me you'll not say you've seen them?" I ask.

"Why can't we tell? What's the worst that could really happen? And who's looking for them?" Ryan asks again. I know he doesn't like to lie, but it's not really likely that they'll storm the kitchen and start asking questions anyways.

"If you tell then they'll be forced to go back home, forced back in to relationships they don't want, forced to be apart. They'd never be happy. If you won't do it for that reason then here's a good one, if they leave, none of you can take your vacations. You'll be stuck here forever." I answer, pretty much pleading with them.

"Fine, I'll deny anything that has to do with them, I have quite the trip planned." Ryan agrees, that selfish prat, he only cares about his own damn happiness. "I'd still like to know who's looking for them though."

"Out in the corner table are four people, two boys and two girls. Going by the information I've gathered from Ginny, the red head is her brother and the brunette girl is her best friend and brother's girlfriend. Now, I believe the dark haired boy must Ginny's ex-boyfriend, the one they were forcing her to be with. And that leaves the blond girl who must be Neville's ex-girlfriend, also, the one he was forced to be with." I quickly explain.

"We won't tell them, but I have to have a look at the lot of them," raves Brianna as we split up to get back to work.

"Of course you do Brianna, you love when new guys come to town." I hear Ryan tease as I pass through the doors to ready tea for their table.

Hermione's POV

I think this Natalie girl knows something. I don't really know why, but I just get the feeling from her. I don't think I'll mention it to these guys though. If she does know, she's covering up for them. And I know I shouldn't, but I'll let her go and warn them, I just want them happy, not forced back home with us.

"Now what, another town where no one's seen them?" Ron groans.

"Honestly Ronald, do you think this is the only place in town? Maybe they just don't eat here." Luna reasons.

"Well this is practically the center of town!" Ron hisses back, trying to keep our voices low.

"There's no need to argue. We'll ask around at the hotels and see what they say. If no one's seen them or had them stay there, we'll move on to the next town." I reason, not in the mood to hear an argument.

All of the workers have been in the back room for a while now. That just adds to my suspicion. If they hadn't seen Ginny or Neville why is there a need for a full staff meeting? I'll just have to ease into some questions when she brings our tea.

"Does everyone know what they want? She's coming back now and I barely even checked the menu." Harry asks.

"I'm just going for a sandwich Harry. It's quick and then we can be on the move again." I answer, brainstorming things to ask Natalie.

She delivers the drinks and we all order sandwiches, but before she can leave to place our order I call out to her, "Oh hey, can you come back after you place our orders? We have a few questions." She nods briefly and turns back around.

"What do we have to ask her? She already said she didn't know." Ron asks.

"Yes, but she said she'd ask the other workers and she never told us what they said." I reason.

"Did you ask the others about our friends, Ginny and Neville?" I ask politely once she returns. I notice her eyes narrowed just the slightest bit on the word friends, curious.

"Yeah, no one has seen them." She answers. "Sorry we couldn't be of help," she adds on as an after thought, like she isn't sorry at all.

"Okay, well thank you. Do you know any other places in town we could check?"

"This is one of the more popular spots in town so if they haven't been here I don't know where you'd find them."

"Huh, we'll just check a few hotels then just in case and head out of town," I say looking at her intently. "If you could keep an eye out for them that would be great though."

"Will do," she says smiling and turning to leave.

Harry, Luna and Ron fall in to conversation about where to go next, allowing me to fall into thought. If I'm right and she's seen them then I hope she knows to warn them. And I hope she calls wherever they are staying and tell them to deny having seen them. I want to find them of course, would love to see them again soon. It's just that I know if we find them their happiness won't matter to anyone else. They'll be shoved back with Harry and Luna, and though no one may believe me, I know they left to be together, to be in love. I can hold out longer for their sakes.

Maybe I'll leave a note for Natalie with out the others knowing. Oh and I can leave one for Gin and Nev too! At least they can know I'm on their side.

Gin's POV

After lunch we go back to my brothers' shop. I can't wait to see them. I miss the wacky duo. We go in and look around, we thought it'd be fun to buy some minor jokes and tricks to show Natty. I know she'd appreciate them. We look around the store until we run into Fred.

"Are you finding everything here okay?" he asks.

"Yes, fantastic things you have." Neville responds.

"We've never been here before, but we're glad we stopped in today." I add on. "We came in earlier looking for the owners to see about some recommendations, but the lady at the counter said they were gone for the morning."

"Oh so you've never been before?" He asks with a small smile. They love new customers.

"Nope, actually are the owners here now?" I answer, finding it pathetic that I have to pretend to not know my own brother.

"Just hold on one second," he says, smile getting slightly bigger. "GEORGE!"

A small crash can be heard, followed immediately by muffled swearing before "Coming!" rings through out the shop. A few minutes later George rounds the corner.

"Hello," he greets with his own small smile. Odd that, usually they're grinning like maniacs when they have new customers to show around. I wonder what's up with them.

"We got a few newbies here George, wanted to see the owners about some recommendations." Fred informs him.

"Brilliant! I'm George that's Fred, owners and inventors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, at your service." He says with a mock bow. Merlin have I missed them.

"What is it you're looking for?" Fred asks.

"We've a muggle friend, she knows we're magical so we thought we'd show her some tricks." Neville explains. "We basically wanted to know what you'd suggest to show a muggle."

"A muggle eh? Can I assume you'd just like to show her tricks? Not turn her into anything or make her sick?" George asks, a nasty gleam in his eye.

"No, I don't think she'd appreciate that too much," Neville laughs. "It's not like she can get much revenge, but we do live with her."

After picking out several items to show Natty and several just for ourselves, we are still chatting with Fred and George. I know they have other work to do, but I just don't want to leave them yet.

"So you're obviously a set of Weasley boys then. If you don't mind my asking, how's the search for your sister and her friend going?" I ask, desperate to know anything about the family. I notice their faces darken.

"Not well, we've no idea where they are. They've been looking since the day after they disappeared and only just got any helpful information." Fred says. Oh no, what kind of information could they have gotten?

"All we know is they went north in a green truck." George adds on. Hmm, so some one must have spotted us driving through a town. "They're out looking today though, checking each town on the maps north of us."

Oh sweet Merlin. I hope they don't make it to our town and come across anyone who would say anything. We need to get back soon.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Neville responds when I don't. "We'd read about it in the Prophet. And we're terribly sorry for the whole family and anyone who was close to them."

"Thanks. Everyone has different theories on what happened so we don't even know. It was quite the family dinner last night, they get more tense the longer its been since they left." George says.

"I don't even know why we're telling you this. We need to get back to work. Hope your friend enjoys the tricks. Come back again if she'd like other things." Fred says, taking George's arm and walking away.

"I feel really terrible Will," I say turning to Neville. He just nods and directs me out of the store before responding.

"Listen Li, if you want to come back let me know now. I know it's going through your head, so I need to make sure you're not going to just leave me in the middle of the night. We either go back together or stay away together. No matter what we do, we're doing it together."

I was certainly not expecting that. How does he always know what I'm thinking? I'm starting to think he can bloody read minds. Would I really want to go back though? Back to not being able to do what would make me happy. No, not a chance.

"Not happening love. We're staying away together," I say firmly. "I love my family and miss them terribly. And I do feel awful about leaving them, you saw the reaction the twins had just by mentioning it, but if I go back I can't be with you. And that's what I want, to be with you."

He smiles down at me, relief clear on his face, and hugs me. I wrap my arms around his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. He's always smelled like a fresh garden. It's funny really, because in the last few months he hasn't really had the chance to work with plants so the smell shouldn't be there. I won't complain though. I reach up and kiss him deeply. Pulling back only when I feel like I should breathe.

"Let's write our letters and go home baby girl," he whispers in my ear.

We go to the Leaky Cauldron and I find a table while Neville gets us a few chilled butterbeers. Once situated, we start on our family letters.

To the Weasley family:

Dear Mum, Dad and brothers,

I wanted to write you all to let you know that I am okay. I'm sorry I left you all. I do miss you terribly. It was something that needed to be done though. I don't know if Ron shared the letter we left behind with you lot, but I'll tell you anyways what we just weren't happy. I just wasn't happy. Unfortunately, the only way I saw that I could be happy was to leave.

Mum and Dad, I'll be back someday. I can promise you that, but it might not be for a long time. Neville and I are working on being happy. And it's working out nicely. I'm sorry for leaving you. I know I'm your baby girl, but I needed to do this for myself. I love you.

Brothers, I love you all immensely, you know that. I know I'm being selfish to leave, but please to not be angry with me. I'll see you all again someday. This had to be done, if you can't understand that than I'm sorry. I love you.

I'm happy you guys, please don't worry about me.

All my love,

Ginny

To Augusta Longbottom:

Gran,

I hope you're doing all right. I also hope you aren't too lonely. I have been missing you. And I love you. I'm sorry I had to leave with out telling you, but a lot of sacrifices were made.

I think, that of all the people we left behind, you'll understand the easiest why Gin and I left. Neither of us was happy. We just wanted to be happy. It was rather selfish of the both of us, we know. I just really hope you understand Gran. I'll see you again. I'm certain of that.

All my love,

Neville

To Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley:

Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ron,

We do miss you all, and still feel guilty for leaving, but some things just have to be done.

We know you've been looking for us. We urge you to stop. We don't want to be found. When the day comes that we want to be found, we'll come back to you. Just trust that we know what we're doing and that we were both fully willing to leave you. I know you may not want to believe it, but I need you too. You need to stop searching.

We love you all. You were better friends then we could have ever dreamed of having. You're missed everyday.

With all our love,

Ginny and Neville

Natty's POV

I rush home after my shift, hoping Gin and Neville are there. I hope that Hermione holds her word. She had left a note behind for me. And since she left last I assume the others didn't know about it. I can't wait to see what Gin and Nev say about it. They know her better so hopefully they know if this is likely true or not.

"Hello," I call as soon as I open the door to my flat, "are you guys here? Please be here!" I plead. They both come running.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ginny asks frantically. I had to laugh.

"I'm okay, but you guys may not be. I had an interesting table at the café for lunch today." By the look on their faces I can tell they already know where this is going. "They were looking for you guys."

"What happened? What did you tell them?" Neville asks anxiously.

"I told them I hadn't seen you, threaten all the other staff to do the same. And once mentioned they would look around town a bit more before leaving, I even called the hotel you stayed in, making them promise to say they hadn't seen you." I calm their nerves.

"Good, good. What's the problem then? They should have just passed through town," Gins asks.

"Well, I'm not certain if we have a problem or not yet. I was left a note, from the one named Hermione." I say handing it to Neville. "You know her better so you decide if it's a problem."

He reads it aloud so Ginny can hear it too.

"Natalie,

I'm pretty sure you just lied to us. I'm glad you did though. If you've see Ginny and Neville please tell them that I'm sorry. I should have noticed sooner. Once I read their letter and sat down to think about it, I could tell they were in love. I don't know how I didn't notice sooner and regret that it took them leaving for me to look back and see.

Tell them I miss them and that I'll try to hold off Harry, Ron and Luna. I told them I thought Gin and Neville were in love, but they refused to believe me. I don't think anyone else agrees either. Luna has some scheme cooked up in her head that makes absolutely no sense, but she's firmly holding on to it.

I want them both to be happy Natalie. I'm sure you've seen them and talked to them, but I don't know if you will again. If you do just let them know I'm on their side please. Tell them I love them both and can't wait to see them when they finally feel they can return.

Thank you,

Hermione"

"So what do you guys think?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. "Will she be a problem or will she honestly be a help?"

"It's hard to tell. Who did you say mentioned looking around town more?" Gin asks.

"It was this Hermione." I answer, not really seeing the importance.

"She's trustworthy. She'll keep our secret." Gin replies.

"Just like that? You don't even need to think about it or discuss it?" I ask shocked.

"If she wanted to catch us, she wouldn't have warned you of what they were going to do. She would have just thanked you and went on discussing game plans with the rest." Neville explains. I don't believe they're going to trust her so easily!

"That's honestly all you need for evidence that you can trust her? Mentioning that they'll look around town makes her trustworthy? It could have just slipped out!"

"That's the thing though. Mione wouldn't just let something slip out. I don't think I've ever heard Mione let something slip out. If she tells you something, there's reason behind it. She wanted you to call the hotel, she wanted you to cover our tracks." Gin explains.

"All I can say is I hope you both trust me as much as you trust this Hermione one day."

"We already do Natalie." Nev answers seriously.

"We wouldn't have told you so much about us if we didn't trust you completely not to tell anyone." Gin adds on.

Nev's POV

So Hermione knows where we are. I certainly don't doubt that she won't tell anyone. It's just interesting. According to the letter no one else believes what in reality is the truth. I wonder what they all think happened. I remember Fred and George had mentioned us being seen heading north in a green truck.

"Oh Merlin!" I yell, startling both girls who had fallen into a different conversation.

"What's wrong love?"

"The truck. Fred and George said they knew we were driving a green truck. We need to at least change the color of it or something."

"You want to paint you're truck? That'll take a few days, but there is a nice place in town you can take it that won't cost too much." Natalie suggests.

"No need for that Natty, we have wands." Gin reminds her grinning. "Speaking of magic, we picked up some tricks to show you sometime. We'll just go fix the car first though, then maybe we can go get some dinner."

"What color should we go with baby girl?" I ask once we head outside.

"How about a nice simple black?" she suggests.

I nod to show my agreement and, after checking no one was around to see, waved my wand and said the incantation to change the color. Once that was set I turn back to Gin and pull her wordlessly in to a hug.

"What's this for love?"

"Things are just looking up. We saw the twins today, got to send letters to our families and friends, I can see Gran tomorrow, we've Hermione on our side, a roommate who we can trust in any situation and of course, I've you here with me. You didn't want to go home when I gave you the option earlier."

"Of course I didn't go Neville. Get this through you're head. I love you; I love you more than anything around. I'd do anything to be with you. I'll see my family again some day. Until then though, I'm happy with just you." She says, staring me straight in the eye. In a whisper she adds, "I'll be happy with you forever."

"I love you too baby girl." I whisper back, leaning down to kiss her.

What was supposed to be just a sweet kiss though turned passionate quickly. Arms locked around each other, barely an inch between our chests, tongues battling for control. We broke apart, my lips quickly trailing down her jawbone to her neck, leaving kisses the whole way. She turns her head allowing me better access to kiss, suck and bite at her neck. She moans as I nip at a spot under her ear.

At hearing the sound though I pull back, panting heavily. She pouts at her neck's loss. I lean down to kiss her quickly again, making sure this time not to get too carried away.

"We've got to get back inside baby girl. We're out in the parking lot with Natty waiting for us indoors." I whisper.

She continues to pout for a minute before finally nodding and turning to go back inside, hand firmly gripping mine.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit.


	9. Trust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I'm sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Trust

George's POV

"They had to have come from somewhere! How in Merlin's name do you not know? Some one had to have dropped them off! Some one in contact with my baby," Mum hollered.

"We just don't know mum," Fred whines, waiting for everyone to arrive so we could just get on with it and to our flat.

When we had closed the shop tonight we found three pieces of parchment sitting right on the counter in familiar scripts. One addressed to the Weasley family, one adressed to Augusta Longbottom, one adressed to Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. My curiostiy was instantly sparked as I realized this must have something to do with Ginny and Neville.

I showed them to Fred and we quickly apparated to the Burrow, hollering for anyone in the house to meet us in the kitchen. I quickly explained we had found letters and should probably floo Augusta Longbottom, any missing Weasley, Harry, Luna and Hermione. Which now leaves us waiting for them to show up and deal with mum in the mean time.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for everyone to show up and situate themselves in any available chairs. Fred silenced all the chatter and mum began to speak.

"You all know we've been searching frantically for Ginny and Neville. The twins found three letters in the shop today when they closed. Each addressed to some one in this room." At this many people started talking all at once, demanding to see the letters.

"Oi! Listen up!" Fred hollered effectively turing the attention to us.

"I've got the letters. Obviously you all can't read them at once so just calm down. I got one for Harry and you lot, one for Mrs. Longbottom, one for the Weasleys." I explain. "Mrs. Longbottom can read her own, Hermione should read your lots, and I'll read ours."

That said we split up in to groups and read the letters amoungst ourselves. No one really knew what to expect from these letters. Once we finished reading them a great debate started.

"I told you all, but you never listen," Hermione said in a superior tone. "They left because they wanted to, they have no desire to be found."

"Oh cut the crap Hermione!" Harry snapped at her. "This letter means nothing. If they really loved us and missed us they would come home, unless something was keeping them. I hold strong to the fact that they were forced or blackmailed to leave."

"Me too," Ron intones quietly, not wanting to get into an argument with her.

"You're so furiating Harry Potter!" She screamed. A little calmer she faces the rest of us, breathing deeply. "What do you all think?" No one answers for several minutes, all in thought.

Personally I'm torn at what to believe. I'd like to think that they wouldn't leave us because they wanted too. I'd like to think my sister was happy with her life here. A part of me however, is starting to believe Hermione. It's not really that farfetched, that they left to be in love, to be together.

I survey the faces of everyone else. Most seem to agree with Harry, only one openly seeing Hermione's side.

"I'm with you, Hermione," Neville's grandmother finally answers kindly. Hermione smiles, grateful someone agrees finally.

"How could you agree with her?" Luna bursts out, seemingly shocking everyone except for Mrs. Longbottom. "You of all people should know how happy Neville was with me!"

I watch Mrs. Longbottom shake her head sadly at Luna. "I'd like to think so dear, but I know my grandson very well. I believe Hermione, there will be no changing my mind," she says firmly as Luna sits back down, arms crossed over her chest, fuming. 'Well,' I muse, 'it's clear whose side she's on.'

"Well I'm with Harry," Bill says, Charlie and Percy nodding in agreement. That leaves only Mum, Dad, Fred and me to pick sides.

"I just can't believe that Ginny wasn't happy with Harry. She's loved him since the very first time she saw him at only ten years old." Mum says quietly.

"Same with me," Dad intones softly.

All eyes turn to Fred and me. So far every other Weasley has pledged their beliefs to match Harry's. I look to Hermione and notice her eyes are basically pleading me to take her side. I'm just not sure. I look to Fred, seeing the same hesitance to choose.

"Can I read the letters the other groups got?" I ask finally. Hermione and Mrs. Longbottom silently hand them over. Fred grabs one to read while I read the other, switching when we are done with the first.

Each letter basically said the same thing. They're sorry they left, they miss us, but more importantly, they weren't happy here and seem to be now. At first the choice is still hard to make. When I think about it though, I can see Hermione's reasoning. Ginny and Neville were too close to just be best friends. I mentally file through every memory of the two of them over the years, coming to my conclusion.

I look over to Fred, receiving a nod and turn to answer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Hermione on this one."

"What!" Harry says, just as Ron bellows, "This is ridiculous!"

Hemione beams at me, thankful to have at least one brother on her side I'm sure. Everyone seems to have forgotten Fred still hasn't voiced a decision. After a minute of Harry and Ron trying to change my mind we hear a loud bang, instantly quieting everyone. Looking for the source of the noise, I see Fred fists on the table, face red.

"If any of you care to know, I believe Hermione too," he says before disapparting with only a loud pop ringing through the silence in his wake.

"I hope you lot are happy," I say, following Fred.

I arrive at our flat to see Fred staring at a picture of Ginny and Harry on the living room wall.

Fred's POV

"They look happy," I say as George comes to stand beside me. "I always thought they were happy George." He just nods so I continue. "If she wasn't happy why didn't anyone notice?"

"Honestly, I think everyone was more concerned with Harry, but some one did notice," he says quietly.

"Neville," I finish. "Why'd you side with Hermione?"

He shrugs, "I listened to everyone's arguments, thought of every time I saw Ginny and Neville together, thought of the times I saw her happiest over the years. Most of those times directly included Neville, not Harry."

"I thought of a lot of that too, but was still unsure. My deciding factor was something I read in Hermione's letter. "_Just trust that we know what we're doing and that we were both fully willing to leave you. I know you may not want to believe it, but I need you too. You need to stop searching._" So far no one except Hermione has trusted them. We never had any problems trusting Gin before, so why wouldn't we trust her now?"

"We're fools," he answers simply.

I just hope wherever Gin is, she truly is happy. I wish I could write her back, tell her I believe her. And Neville, I'm sure he thinks the whole lot of us is angry with him for running off with our baby sister. I wish I could tell him I'm not. As long is Ginny is happy with him, I'm not angry with him. If her hurts her though, there will be hell to pay.

"Ya know Fred," George interrupts my thoughts grinning like a villain, "Now that I'm more content with Ginny being gone, I'm thinking we need to catch up on some major pranking we've been lacking in over the past few months."

"I don't think I've ever heard a more brilliant idea my dear brother," I respond with a grin to rival his.

Before the planning got started though two pops were heard in the kitchen.

Hermione's POV

"Fred! George!" I holler, hoping they were here.

"That you Hermione?" came the reply, from whom I'm not sure.

"Yes, and I have Mrs. Longbottom with me." I answer walking into the living room.

"Honestly Hermione, how many times must I tell you, call me Gran," she scolds me.

"Fine, fine."

"Hey," one twin starts.

"Can we call you Gran too?" the other finishes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She answers sweetly.

"What happened after we left?" asks George, I believe. You'd think I would be able to tell them apart by now.

"More arguing of course. Trying to make us 'see reason'," I scoff.

"They got right on my nerves," Gran huffs, "thinking they can change my mind about my own grandson."

"I brought Gran here to ask you if you really meant it. Are you on our side? On Gin and Nev's side?"

"Oh no Hermione!"

"We just love to disagree with the family."

"Brings on large amounts of amusement."

"Right you are Fred, right you are."

"Brilliant!" Gran proclaims. "In that case would you all care to join me for tea tomorrow afternoon?" she asks. "As you may have read in my letter my sweet Neville doesn't want me to be lonely, and I'm afraid with out him around I'm getting to be just that!"

"We're busy in the afternoon," Fred says.

"In the evening however," George says, "We're all kinds of free."

Gran chuckles. "Even better, dinner at my house then! You in Hermione?"

"Like I'd let you all get together with out me! I have some thing I might like to discuss with you all anways. Assuming I can trust you all to keep it very secret."

"Secrets don't make friends Mione" Fred teases. I just shake my head at him. Gran starts to ask questions about the shop and I fall into thought.

I wonder if I really should tell them that I think I know where they are. I hope Natalie will see them again and could deliver thatl letter. I could just tell she was covering up something. If they do get my letter I hope they believe me. Maybe I can go back and leave another letter, letting them know we go their letters and Gran and the Twins our on their side too. I should probably wait until after the dinner though. I'm sure they would all like to write their own letter to them.

"Well it's getting late for an old lady like me," Gran sighs. "Since the boys are already home would you care to walk with me Hermione?"

"No problem." After our goodbyes are said we head downstairs through the shop and to the mostly empty streets of Diagon Alley.

"Are the others going to be horribly angry with you dear?"

"I hadn't thought about that. I'm sure they are. Not only am I against them now, I've got 'followers' too. Not to mention I'm quite upset with them myself. "

"You know, you are always welcome to stay at my house a few nights or more if you need to." Gran offers kindly. "I have several unused rooms. You may even use Neville's room if you'd be more comfortable there."

"You know Gran, I just might have to take you up on that. I don't doubt they'd all start arguing with me as soon as I return home."

"Splendid! Let's floo to your place and pick up some clothes, then well floo over to mine and settle you in a room." That said we head into the Leaky Cauldron, greeting the barman and heading straight for the fireplace.

As expected they're waiting for me and instantly start to holler at me. Gran simply casts a silencing charm on them, pulls me down the hall to my room, magically packs my things and shoves me in the floo heading to her house.

Nev's POV

Our first official shift is over in ten minutes. It wasn't bad at all. Easy, went by fast and that kept us busy the whole day. Plus the guys back here are real entertaining, constantly rattling off jokes or playing pranks or telling crazy stories. Gin's been having a blast too. She loves being able to interact with so many different people. The whole of our break she was telling me about all the people she had met so far.

As much as I'm enjoying myself though, I can't wait till we close up. I get to see Gran today. We're both rushing to do any cleaning we're responsible for so we can get out of here. I think she's just as excited to see Gran as me. And the letter from Hermione was a real mood booster for us both.

We told Natty we were going to see my Gran. She wanted to come with us. After a long debate, we decided she could, Gran would want to meet her anyways once she found out about her. We decided to go as Li and Will to make sure no one was there. Then we could reveal ourselves if the coast was clear. We're even changing Natty up with a few glamours in case Hermione, Harry, Ron or Luna happens to be there. Even though I doubt they would visit Gran, maybe Luna or Hermione, but certainly not Harry or Ron.

Once we're finally done we quickly hop in the truck and head to the flat to get ready to leave. Natty's waiting excitedly on the couch for us. As soon as we step foot back into the living room dressed to leave, she's shooing us towards the door.

"Uh, Natty?" I hear Gin say, amusement hidden in her voice. "We explained to you how we were getting there right?"

"Yeah, something called apparating," she answers.

"That's right and we told you what that was right?"

"Yes, yes, I know," she says impatiently. "It's basically disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. Can we just go? I can't wait to see a wizard's house!"

"One more question Natty," Ginny says barely containing her amusement. "What would the neighbors think if they saw us just disappear from the parking lot?"

"They…oh," she blushes. "I guess I didn't think of that. You can't blame me though! I usually drive or walk not travel by magic!" We both just start to laugh.

"Now remember, this is going to feel like you're being squeezed through a tube, it will be uncomfortable, may make you dizzy, and it might be hard to breathe, but it will be quick," I caution her, giving her a chance to change her mind.

"Whatever, as long as you give me time to get myself together afterwards I should be okay," she says impatiently.

"Okay, and remember I'm Li and he's Will until we take the charms off."

That said, we both grab her hands firmly and apparate down the road from my childhood home. She managed it surprisingly well for a muggle. She's dizzy and gasping frantically for air, but there was no vomit, for which I'm grateful. Did better then some wizard's there first time. Gin conjures up a glass of water and we wait for her to gather her bearings. Five minutes later, we're knocking on the door.

Gin's POV

The door opens and I stand rooted to the spot, face pale and jaw slightly slack from the sight in front of me. It's George.

"Aren't you Li and Will? From the shop yesterday?" he asks confused. I can only nod.

"Yes we are, lovely to see you again," Neville answers, apparently recovering quickly from the shock of George answering the door at his Gran's house. "Is Mrs. Longbottom in?"

"Yeah one second please," he answers before turning in towards the house. "GRAN!" he shouts. I'm not surprised to hear him call her Gran. She practically insists you do. I remember she wouldn't even answer me unless I called her that at one point.

"Just bring them in dear, I'm rather comfortable." I hear Gran call from what I know to be the sitting room.

"He's a red head." Natty whispers in my ear. "Is he one of your brothers?" Again, I can only nod.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Neville whispers. Still only getting a nod from me.

What is George doing here? Of all the people I expected to visit Gran, one of my brothers was not on the list. I'm baffled even more as I walk through the door and see Fred and Hermione are also here.

"Hello, how may I help you this evening?" Gran asks politely.

"We came to speak privately with you Ma'm, but we can see this may not be a good time. We can come back on another day." Neville answers, sadness evident in his voice that he can't stay to visit. We turn to leave.

"Oi! I know you! Li and Will right?" Fred hollers before we leave. I nod, apparently that's the only response my body can manage. "Did your friend like the tricks?"

"Actually, I found them rather brilliant," Natty answers for me.

"You're the friend they told us about?" Fred asked. Natty nods.

"So you're a muggle then?" George asks.

"That's correct," was all she said.

"Well since you seem to know my company why not join us for dinner?" Gran offers.

"We couldn't intrude like that. It was already rather rude of us to just drop by uninvited." Neville responds, using all the manners his Gran trained in him.

"Nonsense, you're already here and seem to know a few of my guests. We have a few things we were planning to discuss tonight, but we can leave the private parts for another day. Plus, how often do you think I get to dine with a muggle? Fred, could you go tell Sara to add three place settings?"

Fred nods and walks out of the room, while we take seats, leaving George to make introductions.

"Well, you seem to know who Gran is already, I'm George, the other's obviously Fred and this is Hermione." He says. "Now, I know you're Will and you're Li," he continues, pointing to each of us for the benefit of the others present before turning to Natty, "but I don't happen to know you're name."

"The million dollar question! Who's that girl?" Natty laughs, causing me to have to try hard not to smack my hand to my forehead. "Sorry, sorry, my name's Nicole, feel free to call me Nicky if you'd like." Everyone just stares at her as she continues to laugh at her own joke. I even grab Neville's hand to stop mine from raising to my face.

Suddenly though, Gran burst out laughing, causing all heads except Natty's to turn to her.

"I like you girl! Please, call me Gran, the lot of you."

"So, what were you guys heading here for?" Fred asked us on his way back in.

"Oh, well after we talked to you guys about your sister we thought we'd come see how Gran was doing. Not that we personally know her or anything that would warrant our visit, we were just concerned. We could see how it effected you both." I answer, glad to finally be able to speak.

"Oh lovely!" Gran says. "That's just the topic we were meeting to discuss." My grip on Neville's hand tightens.

"Oh? Do you have any new news since we talked yesterday?" Neville asked.

"Actually we do!" George says excited. I can't help but notice they seem happier then yesterday. I hope our letters helped that. "We received letters from them."

"Not just letters though, we actually all came to conclusions of the reasons. That's actually more specifically what we're doing here. This is the "We Support Ginny and Neville" group." Fred adds on.

"Support?" Natty asks. "Support how?"

"Well no one believed they left willingly. No one wanted to believe that." Fred starts.

"Hermione was the first to see the light, and after the letters we're all on board with her." George says.

"Yes, but on board with what?" Natty prompts. "I'm don't know much of what's going on. Just that the two had basically ran away."

"We support them together girl. We firmly believe they are in love." Gran states as if it should be obvious.

My heart swells. They believe me, believe us. We knew Hermione did, figured Gran would, but didn't expect the twins to, or any Weasley. I share a look with Neville and see in his eyes the same joy.

"No luck on finding them though?" Natty asks.

"No, but according to the letters they don't want to be found, and we believe that too. As far as they know, if they come back it would be really hard for them to be together, which it probably would be." Fred says.

"Actually," Hermione says, speaking for the first time since we entered the room, "we might have had some luck." All heads turn to her.

"What are you saying girl?" Gran asks. Hermione sighs before answering.

"What I say here needs to be kept strictly confidential. I clearly don't know you three and I don't know if I can trust you," she says to Neville, Natty and me, how ironic.

"What if we tell you our biggest secret then you tell us yours?" Neville asks. I turn to look at him sharply. He's not serious is he?

"Can I converse with Will privately for a moment please?" I ask politely. "Nicky you better come too." I say dragging Neville into the hall.

"What exactly do you plan on telling them?" I whisper.

"You know what baby girl. It's what we came here for anyways." He answers.

"They are the "We Support Ginny and Neville" group." Natty puts in, trying to be helpful. "They don't seem to want to rush you home, just make sure you're okay from time to time. Hermione knows, you planned to tell Gran, why not let someone in your actual family know too?" she reasons with me.

I sigh. Can we trust Fred and George? Oh whom I kidding, they are masters and sneaking around and covering up.

"Fine, let's tell them." We go back in the room and resume our seats.

"What we tell you is more confidential then anything you could every imagine, but we trust you completely." I say strictly. I watch the curiosity grow on their faces before pulling out my wand.

I first point it at Natty; waiting while her hair returns to its natural long black and her eyes the sparkling blue-green. Hermione gasps. I ignore her and look at Neville. Simultaneously we point our wands at each other and reveal ourselves.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm fully aware this is a terrible spot to leave off, but I'm being picked up soon to go out for a few hours and wanted to be able to update. Review if you'd like!


	10. Promises

**A/N: **This whole chapter is going to be in Natty's POV because it makes it more of an outside view and that's easier then switching between the 7 characters in the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize. I'm sure I'll make up people, places and such though. That is one point of being an author. There also may be a few lyric excerpts through out the story. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Promises

Natty's POV

The room is dead silent for a minute as everyone registers who exactly is standing in front of them. Then all hell breaks loose and people are screaming and they're being pulled into hugs left and right. I just stand on the sidelines and watch amused. I wonder if anyone would react like that after not seeing me for one month, let alone four. Ten minutes later, once all the frenzy has settled down we sit ourselves down to talk and let them catch up.

"I just can't believe it's you!" Fred screamed, as if we weren't right next to him.

"And it was you in the shop yesterday morning too. Oh, you must have left the letters yourself!" George screams in realisation. Honestly, is it necessary to be so loud?

"Yes, yes that was us. I was desperate to see some family." Gin answers, grinning from ear to ear.

"And we came here so I could see some family. Plus we knew, of all the people we left behind, Gran would be the one to realise we love each other." Neville adds on. "Apparently all four of you did though."

"Thanks for having faith in me boy. I've certainly missed you," Gran said.

"I missed you too Gran," he says, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's Natalie right?" Hermione says, drawing all attention to me.

"Oh Natty, I'm so sorry! I got a little too caught up in the reunion to introduce you." Gin apologizes. Like I could really blame them.

"No worries, you haven't seen them as yourselves in four months. I'd have done the same if I were just reunited with Eddie."

"Guys this is our friend Natty, well Natalie. We live with her." Neville says.

"Haven't seen or heard of them huh?" Hermione chuckles.

"Oh, you were talking about this Ginny and Neville yesterday? My bad," I grin while everyone laughs.

"Do you mind me asking why you said no?" Hermione asks. Is she serious?

"Do you really feel you need to ask?" I say skeptically, but answer anyways. "You guys might not have noticed, but I saw them together, happy, in love, just natural together. They told me they ran away, weren't allowed to be together here. I was appalled at the lot of you for forcing them with other people. After they told me about being a witch and wizard, Gin went in to detail with the story. She described who would be looking for them and then shortly afterwards you happened to show up. I didn't want them to be forced apart or to leave, so I lied and told all the staff to lie. Simple as that."

I look around the room and see Ginny beaming at me, Neville with his own small smile, everyone else though bares a look of guilt and in the boys cases, some anger. I don't feel bad for them. It's not my fault they didn't noticed.

"You weren't here. You couldn't understand. They weren't forced." Fred says harshly.

"Just because they weren't threatened into being with Harry or Luna doesn't mean they weren't forced. You lot all care so much about your bloody Harry Potter that you didn't look enough to see Ginny didn't want him!" I say back just as harshly.

"Guys, we didn't come here to fight," Ginny says quietly. The twins ignore her though.

"What do you know about Harry Potter? Where do you get off talking to us like this? You know nothing about our damn life, nothing about our world." That was George.

"I know enough about your Saint Potter. Yes, he saved your world from war. I get that, but to put his happiness above your own bloody sisters is ridiculous. The whole damn world put him before anyone else. 'Oh did you hear? Harry Potter likes that lovely Ginny Weasley girl. They'll be lovely together.' How many of you bothered to ask if she even wanted to be lovely with him?" I rant.

"How could we have known?" George yells, jumping to the defense when his offense was clearly getting no where with me. "She never said she didn't want to be with him."

"There are ways to know," I reply as calmly as I can manage. "Neville knew. Neville saw she wasn't happy, he cared to see."

"Now Natty wait," Neville interrupts. "It isn't their fault they didn't notice. I've already had to go over this with Gin. They care for her immensely; I just care for her differently. They care for her like they love her while I care for her like I'm in love with her. I noticed everything about her. Gin had liked Harry since she was ten, her family just didn't realise it was a childhood crush she got over."

"Fine, but if Harry loved her so bloody much he should have known," I reply stubbornly.

"Yes and I can't make any excuses for him. I wouldn't want to make excuses for him; we both hold anger towards him for that exact reason. He either didn't notice, or didn't care, when in either case, he should have," he says, effectively calming me down.

"I'm sorry. I know you brought me here to meet your Gran, not argue with people. It just gets me really worked up. I couldn't imagine her looking good next to anyone but you; you fit together so perfectly, so naturally. I can't understand how no one saw." I tell him quietly, awfully ashamed of my outburst.

He surprises me by pulling me into a hug. I've only ever-hugged Ginny. As good of friends as I've become with both of them, Neville and I just didn't hug.

"Thank you Natty. Just hearing you say that about Gin and me makes me all kinds of happy," he whispers into my ear. "We're really glad to have made friends with you and if you weren't already planning on coming with us, we'd probably kidnap you so we wouldn't have to leave you behind," he adds on.

He squeezes me tighter and kisses my forehead before stepping back and looking into my eyes, which our tearing up. For a girl who previously only had one friend, the threat of kidnapping me just to be with me is the greatest thing I ever heard. Who cares about the crime part of it?

"You going to be okay now?" he asks with a small smile. I just nod, and wipe my eyes. I should probably apologize to everyone else too, I guess that'd be the proper thing to do.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry. I'm touchy when it comes to Neville and Ginny. They're two of the only three friends I have," I say quietly.

Ginny comes over and whispers "Thank you" before squeezing my hand and sitting back down with Neville. I'm not sure though if she's thanking me for defending her or apologizes, probably both.

I notice Gran and Hermione have been oddly quiet through this all and turn to look at them. Hermione is staring at Gin and Nev while Gran is staring at me, both blank faced. No wonder I have no friends. I ruin things right when I meet people.

"Natalie dear, come over here please," Gran requests after a few moments of unwavering eye contact. I nod and stand up, heading over to her with my head hung. I'm her house guest. You don't yell at people who have you over as house guests. I've shown terrible manners.

To my utter shock though, she stands when I reach her and pulls me into a hug, just as Neville had done moments before. When she releases me I'm sure my mouth is hanging open and my eyes are wide.

"Thank you," was all she said before sitting back down. I look around the room and see no one else looks shocked by this. Neville and Ginny actually have enormous smiles on. What in the world…

"For what?" I ask baffled. "I just screamed at you in your own house, screamed at all your guests."

"Yes, you did, and then apologized. That's neither here nor there however," she responds, dismissing my actions with a wave of the hand. "I'm thanking you for what you were yelling _about_. You may have screamed, but it was to defend my grandson and his girlfriend. It was because you cared about them. He's lucky to have a friend like you."

Okay, I must be dreaming. People don't say things like this to me. I quickly try to think of when I last went to sleep. Nope, must not be dreaming it was last night.

"Thank you," I respond breathlessly. Just as I turn to go back to my chair I feel a hand on my arm and turn to see Hermione standing next to me. Surely not her too.

"I should have noticed them sooner, and for that I'm sorry, but you're right. They do look natural together. My only solace comes with knowing they're happy now and that I was at least the first one to realise it once they were gone," she says. "I'm glad they found you."

I don't really know what to say. These people are either insanely nice or just insane. I can't decide. It must show on my face because Ginny comes to my rescue.

"Guys," she laughs, "leave the poor girl alone. She appreciates the things you're saying, more then you can even imagine, but you're over-whelming her with kindness."

"How can you be over-whelmed with kindness?" Fred asks, a funny look on his face.

Neither Ginny nor Neville answers right away. Probably not wanting to be as blunt as Eddie had been and holler that I have no friends and no one likes me. I look at them both and nod. They can be blunt. At least they were considerate enough to try to find another way.

"Where we live she doesn't have many friends. Actually, only the two of us and one other," Neville explains kindly as he can. "People don't like her much so they aren't very nice to her. So when you all get sentimental and kind, it's much more then she's used to. So what I had whispered to her, on top of you both, she's over-whelmed."

"That's awful," George says after a minute. "Even if they aren't your friends, people should be nice to you. What about everyone you work with?"

"They talk to her when necessary that's all," Ginny answers. "They're friendly to Neville and me, we work there too, but they just ignore her whenever possible."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Ever since my parents died I've only had Eddie," I say trying to reassure them. When they don't look like they want to drop it, I opt to change the subject. "Well, I'm in a room full of witches and wizards, two of which I hear are quite the pranksters. Where's all the stories and such?"

They hesitate only a moment before allowing the subject change.

"Well, we don't know what you know already, but did they tell you about Hogwarts?" Hermione asks.

"Oh no Miss Granger! She wants entertainment, not a complete retelling of 'Hogwarts: A History'." Fred grins.

"We'll handle the story telling for now." George says, pulling me out of my chair and into one between Fred and him. I think I really like these boys, growing up with them must have been crazy.

The next half an hour before Sarah announces dinner was spent with numerous stories and a lot of laughter. As we sit down at the table, the topic of conversation becomes serious again.

"You're not planning to come back are you," Hermione says. It's more of a statement then a question though.

"Not right now, no. We have other plans. You said yourself we're right to assume it'd be hard for us to be together here."

"And we can't tell anyone we've seen you, can we?" Fred asks quietly.

"Under no circumstances can you mention to anyone outside of this room that you've heard anything other then those letters from us." Ginny says alarmed.

"We were only going to tell Gran until you all happened to be here," Neville explains. "We decided to tell you all because we already knew Hermione was on our side from the letter she left Natty and because we knew the two of you could keep our secret. Besides," he adds grinning, "you are the "We Support Ginny and Neville" group aren't you?" That earned a small chuckle from everyone.

I begin to realize how hard this really must be for everyone. Ginny and Neville are giving up their life with their families for each other. They do plan to come back in a few years, but that can be a long time. As for the rest of them, they're willingly going to let Ginny and Neville leave here tonight, not knowing when they'll see or hear from them again, just so they can both be happy. They must all really love each other to make those sacrifices. I hope I have that some day.

"We won't tell anyone on one condition," Fred grins.

"We want to keep in contact with you," George finishes with the same grin.

"I think we can manage that," Neville says slowly, "but we'll have to tell you are plans now I suppose." He looks to Ginny to make sure she's okay with it all. She nods and takes over for him.

"We live with Natty, we're working with her for two months to save up extra money. After that's over though," her she pauses briefly, "we're leaving Europe, leaving the continent actually." I see her hold her breath, afraid of their reaction.

"Will you continue to keep in touch with us once you get where ever you go? And let us know where you'll be?" Hermione asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we'll keep you updated if you keep us updated, but all our owls will have to be signed Li, Will or Natty." Gin negotiates.

"Natty?" Gran says surprised. "She's going with you?"

"I am" I respond. "I don't have much holding me back here. I'm pretty sure once I get around to telling my friend Eddie he'll be going too."

"I don't doubt that," Gin snorts.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask confused.

"The boy flipped on us just from finding out you were letting us moving in. Do you honestly think if you said you were leaving with us he would react any differently?" she asks. "Even if we get along now, he'd flip on us. He's definitely going to be coming; we were counting on that since the night we met him." I guess she makes a good point. I'm glad I don't have to give up Eddie though. Maybe I'll tell him Neville's kidnap line, he'd appreciate the humor.

We fall in to a bit of silence, everyone lost in his or her's own thoughts and just enjoy the meal. These people are all really great. I hope one day I can meet the rest of Ginny's brothers and parents. Come to think of it, I wonder what will happen when they feel it's time to come home. Will they be coming back to stay or just visit? Will I be allowed to come with them if they just visit? If they do move back here what will happen to me and Eddie? Will we keep in touch? I guess I'm a little ahead of myself really. This is a few years away. I'm sure by that time we'll have discussed it.

"Where do you plan to go?" Hermione asks as dessert is being served.

"America, the States. Haven't picked a state yet, we're thinking a southern one though, nicer weather." Neville says.

"Would…would we be allowed to visit you sometime? Not often, but just a few times. We can tell the others we are taking a vacation." Hermione asks timidly.

"I wouldn't really see a problem with that, but how would you be able to vacation with out Ron, Mione? Actually where is he now?"

"I could come over with Gran. You know Ron wouldn't want to go on vacation with her and me and to the states no less. He'd want to go with just me to some stupid other place." Hermione says bitterly, probably remembering just that happening. "And he isn't here because he wasn't invited. Besides I stayed the night here last night, and will be the next few nights. In your old room actually Neville."

"Why?" Ginny asks, taken a back.

"Well, everyone's angry with me, wouldn't stop trying to argue. Everyone sort of had a debate yesterday," she begins unsure.

"To sum it up, everyone who isn't in this room still chooses to believe Harry. That's how we ended up here anyways. We're Allies." Fred explains quickly.

"Allies? You make it sound like a bloody war." Gin says.

"Well it kind of is. Every thing was fine when just Hermione was against the lot. Then Gran went over to her side after the letter and Luna freaked out on her. Then after everyone else declared they were on Harry's side it was down to Fred and me. After reading all three letters and recalling a few years worth of memories, I joined Hermione and Gran. Ron and Harry both freaked out at that. Which pissed off Fred and he declared Hermione's side and took off."

"Wow," Neville says quietly, "we weren't looking to start a war, just looking to be happy."

"Do you mind me asking why the other two of you joined up with us?" Gin asked.

"Not at all dear," Gran begins to answer. "For me, I read Neville's letter and just knew he was telling the truth. If he had faith in me to believe him, then I was going to believe him." Ginny just nods and turns toward Fred for his answer.

"My deciding factor was something said in the letter to Hermione about trusting you. I never had any problem trusting you before, so why would I now. I also recalled memories like George did. You always seemed happier when Neville was in the room. If you say he makes you happy, I believe you."

I feel really bad for yelling at them earlier now. They clearly realize their mistakes; I didn't need to point them out again.

"You guys have great families and friends," I input quietly.

"Ya know," Gran says firmly after a moment of silence, "I think the mood here needs to change."

"Good idea!" George exclaims. "Back to those vacations. You better pick somewhere nice for when we visit."

"Not quite what I had in mind boy." Gran laughs.

"Well then by all means, what did you have in mind?" George mock bows from his seat, making an extravagant hand gesture as well.

"I'll be taking the girls and hearing some lovely gossip about my grandson while you gentlemen will be staying far away." Gran smiles sweetly.

"That's my Gran," Neville chuckles. "We'll go take a walk down to the pond and leave you to the gossip."

Once the guys help us settle in the sitting room again and leave us alone, Gran waists no time in getting the conversation started.

"Tell me how my Grandson's treating you girl."

"He's lovely Gran, very sweet and thoughtful."

"Oh you silly girl, this is gossip time, I'll need more then that." We all laugh. I hope I still have an attitude like her when I'm her age. I'd hate to grow bitter.

"Okay, well just a couple days ago he bought me a charm bracelet. It was so thoughtful and romantic," she sighs. I was wondering about that. I didn't think she had it before.

"Oh, lovely what's it like? What're the charms?" Hermione asks excited. I wonder if she gets gifts like that from Ron.

"Well the bracelet itself is white gold," she says holding it out to us. "And he put five charms on it, all made of pink gold. A rose for beauty, a horse for my Patronus, a lion for Gryffindor, a 'G' for my name and a heart for love."

"That is thoughtful. Why can't your brother be like that?" Hermione asks. Apparently that's a no in the thoughtful Ron category.

"That's not all," Ginny says excitedly, clearly enjoying being able to gossip about Neville, we haven't really had the time alone together yet. "Read the inscription on the heart," she says taking it off to hand me and pass around.

"For a girl more important to me then anything" I read. "Where can I get a guy like this one?" Honestly, why can't I find a guy who's sweet like Neville?

"You'll have Eddie one day," she says in a matter-of-fact tone, making me blush. I quickly change the topic.

"Well what else has Nev done for you?"

"You mean besides notice me when others don't, run away from home to be with me and buy me an actual thoughtful gift?" she asks sarcastically.

"Yes," I say simply.

"Well," she blushes, "we were having a date the last night in our hotel room and before the bracelet I had made him dinner and picked a special song out for him that we danced to. After he gave me the bracelet, he picked a song he said was perfect for us. It was so sweet."

"Let's hear this song then." Gran says. "I want to know what my boy's capable of."

She nods and waves her wand starting the song.

(**Insert the lyrics to 'Me & You' by Kenny Chesney here. I feel no need to post them since they're a few chapters back.**)

"Wonderful!" Gran says smiling widely. "I could tell just by seeing the two of you together he was happier with you then Luna. And that you were happier with him then Harry. I'm glad I chose to believe in you. Now what nick names do you use?" Gran makes me laugh. She's like a teenager whose friend just got her first boyfriend.

"Well, if I'm not calling him Neville or Nev, I call him honey or more often then not love," Gin blushes again.

"And he calls you?" prompts Hermione. Gin blushes deeper.

"He calls me baby girl."

"There's no need for the blushing girl. Being in love is nothing to be embarrassed about!" Gran says. "Now, how about getting married?" Just when I thought Gin couldn't be any redder she proves me wrong.

"Married?" she squeaks out. I guess they haven't really thought of marriage.

"Oh don't say it like it's impossible," Gran says. "You both love each other. If you ran away to be together I'm sure you'll marry each other."

"I'd like to think we will. I did tell him I'd be happy with him forever and I meant it. When he's ready, I'd love to marry him."

"Oh trust me deary he's ready to be married as long as it's to you. I can see he feels for you twenty times deeper than he did for Luna," Gran tries to reassure her. It must have worked because Ginny gets a silly smile on her face.

Would they get married soon? Or would they wait till they were back with their families? Would it change our plans if they married soon? Maybe they will once we're settled in the States and have friends to actually attend a wedding.

"Oh Gin can you imagine? A beautiful white dress, flowers all around, Neville waiting for you at the altar." Hermione says dreamily.

"You're ready to marry Ron aren't you Mione?" Gin laughs when Hermione blushes.

"We have been together for four years. You'd think he would have proposed by now," she says in a bitter tone.

"I'll work on him for you deary. Just after I work on my Neville," Gran says.

"No, Gran! Don't tell him to propose to me. I want Nev to do it when he's ready. Not when his Gran tells him he's ready."

"I won't tell him to deary, I'll merely plant a seed that will get him thinking is all," Gran replies grinning madly. Just as Ginny's about to say something else on the matter Gran closes the discussion. "I'm sure whatever you have to say won't persuade me deary. Now I have to go get some things out of my room to give to Neville. I'll be sending the twins in." With that she left the room. When Gran knows what she wants, Gran gets it.

"Well that was sure interesting," I say to fill the silence.

"You might not want her help Gin, but I'd love it with Ron. The bloody prat would wait another five years with out a push in the right direction." And that's my cue to change subjects.

"So, at dinner you said something about owls. What was that about?" I ask, trying to recall anything I could to manage a neutral conversation. They explain owl mail to me until Fred and George make there way into the room.

"Hey Ginny-gin," Fred says in a singsong voice.

"Guess what we learned," George continues on.

"I can't imagine what it could be," she deadpans.

"It's something to your advantage," Fred answers.

"Concerning a certain boyfriend of yours," George clarifies, as if we couldn't guess that already.

"Do you plan to draw it out or just tell me?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Just tell me!" The twins scowl at their ruined fun.

"Your wish," Fred begins.

"Is Neville's command," George finishes.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask intrigued. Fred turns to me.

"Simple Natalie dear, Gin just has to ask Neville for something, anything."

"And he'll comply," George sums up.

"That's rubbish. Half the things I ask for we have to discuss before he decides," Gin says.

"Ah, but Gin, how would it look to you if he simply agreed to everything."

"Right you are George, he has to at least make himself appear the man in charge."

That actually makes sense. Gin does get whatever she asks for, even the things she doesn't ask for and he just knows she'll want. That makes me wonder how much Neville really wanted me on this trip, but then again, he did say he'd kidnap me if I wasn't going to when he didn't have to reassure me. So even if he was reluctant at first, he seems to be on board now.

"You guys are unbelievable."

"You don't have to believe us, but keep it in mind." Fred says.

"Excuse me," I interrupt cheerily, once I can tell Gin's had enough of this conversation. "I believe I was promised some more stories and we are going to have to be leaving once Neville's back. So let's have 'em!" This gets Fred, George and even Hermione into full fledged story-telling mode.

Twenty minutes later Neville comes in the room with Gran on his arm and a silly grin on his face. I guess she planted that seed well.

"As great as it was to see you all, we really need to be getting back. We all have work in the morning." Neville says.

"We promise to keep in touch. We'll be around Diagon as Will and Li sometime. Maybe even bring Natty in to the shop, or Nicky rather. We'll have to leave letters there for you guys until we move to the States and can find a wizarding area to buy an owl. And I'd advise you not reply by owl, Eddie's around a lot and he doesn't know about us yet." Gin says.

"You four are more then welcome to come see us at the café anytime. Hermione knows where it is." I add on, wanting a say in the conversation as well.

I watch as they all take turns hugging each other. Hear them declare how much they'll miss each other, how much they love each other. My heart swells as they all turn to take turns hugging me. They really are insanely nice.

"You know I'll be writing you too. If you're Gin and Neville's friend, you're ours too." Hermione says.

"We'll keep you updated on our newest pranks," Fred promises.

"We have a killer one planned for Harry and Ron I'm sure you'd love to hear about." George grins.

"I hope to hear from you too dear. You got some spunk, I quite liked you." Gran finishes up.

Goodbyes finished, we disapparate back to our flat and call it a night.


	11. Catching Up

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others have been. I needed one to fill some time in. The next one will be longer again.

* * *

Chapter 11: Catching Up

Gin's POV

As I lay in Neville's arms and try to sleep I think about how everything has been going so well lately. It's been two months since we revealed ourselves to Gran, Hermione, Fred and George. Everything's been perfect. They haven't told anyone where we are and we've been keeping in touch regularly. As far as anyone else knows, they have three new friends named Li, Will, and Nicky who have been coming to the shop and joined the "We support Ginny and Neville" group. Fred and George, ever the show offs, even made the group pins, said they really wanted to rub their beliefs in the others' faces.

Natty's been unbelievably happy lately. As promised, the four of them have kept in touch with her. Hermione and her became very close in the short time they've known each other, writing about anything they can think of. I think that has to do with the fact that everyone's angry with Hermione mostly. Gran and her write often too. I think Natty is secretly filling Gran in on all the little things between Neville and me. Fred and George constantly tell her about any pranks pulled, products invented, and even send her products! Neville had quite the surprise when he unknowingly ate a Canary Cream the other day. I think they'll all have a lasting friendship too and I'm glad.

Working at the café went wonderfully. It was quite enjoyable really. I'll definitely miss it; maybe I'll get a similar job after we settle down again. I've always been a social butterfly, figuratively speaking, and enjoyed the interaction with so many people. A group of the younger boys, I'd say early teens, in town come in and would sit in my section frequently too. Natty says they never used to come in often, so they must have a crush on me. It's rather sweet. Neville finds it highly amusing. He always jokes, "You'd better not run away with one of them." My response never changes, "Oh but Nev! You know how much I love boys seven years younger then me!"

Neville has his admirers too. And though to him, mine are jokes, his cause undeniable jealousy. He has girls our age batting eye lashes at him. He's barely even out of the kitchen! And ever-the-nice-guy he is, he doesn't exactly discourage them! I think he knows it drives me mad. He seems to be endlessly amused when I start ranting about "those bimbos he talks to at work." That's one thing I won't miss about working there.

We finished two days ago when the last employee finished their vacation. They even had a mini going away party for us to show how thankful they were. We leave in two more days. When we finally confronted Eddie about it he reacted just as we thought he would.

_Flashback_

"What do you mean you're leaving the bloody country!"

"Look Eddie, we don't want you angry at us. You knew Natty has wanted to leave for a long time now. We were planning to go alone, but she asked to come with us. We aren't going to deny her something she really wants. You can either come with us or say goodbye," Neville explains calmly.

"What the hell kind of choices are those! You're giving me an ultimatum! This is unbelievable," he screams at us.

"Eddie, listen to me," Natty interjects. "I've been trying to tell you I want to leave for a long time, but you simply would not listen. When I over heard them talking about going, I asked to join them. I can't sit around and wait on you forever Eddie. We're giving you the chance to come with us. If you choose to we'll be thrilled. If you choose to stay, I won't be able to be in contact with you for awhile. We leave in a month, you need to make a decision."

"Natty how can you just leave me like this?" Eddie asks, hurt clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I have to go when I have my chance. Besides, Gin and Nev will take care of me if you don't come."

"Look mate, we know how much you care for Natty and we aren't looking to take her away from you. This was her choice. She made sure you'd be able to come if you decided to. We have no problem with you coming, but like she said, if you don't you won't hear from her for awhile. Just think it through." Eddie got up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

None of us said anything as we heard various items being smashed around, Nev and me could fix them and he needs to get this out. None of us said anything as he began to violently kick the bathroom door. None of us said anything as we listened to twenty minutes of silence behind the door. And none of us said anything as a disheveled, but calmer looking Eddie stepped out of the bathroom and looked at us in turn.

"I can't let you just walk out of my life Natty. I'll come with you," he said quietly.

"Oh thank you so much Eddie," Natty said, rushing forward to develop him in a hug. He surprised as all though by pulling her into a deep kiss. Nev and me silently made our way to the kitchen to let them enjoy and discuss this.

Fifteen minutes later a blushing Natty walked into the room holding the hand of a grinning Eddie. I quickly shot Natty an "I told you so" look before speaking to Eddie.

"We're glad you decided to join us Eddie. And we're overjoyed that you and Natty seemed to finally discuss the feelings we've seen you both keep bottled up. And as great as this is, we need to tell you one more thing." He just nods and after a moment of silence from me, Neville takes over.

"We can do magic." For a moment nobody said anything, but just when the silence was getting to heavy, Eddie erupted.

"Are you kidding me? Magic doesn't exist! You seriously expect me to believe that you can do bloody magic?"

"Yes," is Neville's simple response.

"I know it's crazy Eddie, but they can. And they can prove it for you too," Natty puts in.

"Let's see some proof then."

After we cast many spells and Natty pulled out some of her favorites from Fred and George, he had seen enough.

"Alright, alright! That was bloody amazing. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We couldn't tell you until we knew if you were coming or not. And you can't tell anyone. Not everyone would be okay with the idea of magic."

_End Flashback_

Now the four of us are all ready to leave. With help from Neville and me we each managed to pack our stuff into one bag. We're even going to shrink the furniture before we leave so we won't have to buy it. I'm pretty excited to be leaving. This is going to be a great adventure.

Tomorrow is basically the last day to make sure we're ready, seeing as our plane is leaving in the early morning hours. We made Eddie sit down and explain to us the concept of Muggle planes. Boy, was that ever the learning experience. Dad would be so enthralled with them. When we go back I'll have to tell him all about it.

We've planned our last day out already. Natty, Nev and me will go to the café for breakfast and pick up our last pay. Then we're meeting Eddie at the shopping center and we're getting any last minute things we may need or want. Midday we're meeting Hermione, Fred, George and Gran for a goodbye lunch, after which we're all heading to the Library to discuss where we're moving. We couldn't exactly write that piece of information in a letter. While at the library we're going to pull any related books and get some last minute studying in about American customs and traditions. After what I'm sure will be an annoying amount of time in the library, we'll be going back home to bed. Just to get up early and head to meet our plane.

Today though, today was a day to just enjoy. Natty and me sent the guys out together with the strict instructions not to return for many hours. We had some girl time. Full with Muggle manicures, pedicures, facials, gossip and tons of junk foods. Hopefully they got some male bonding in too.

When they finally did return Neville had given me a new charm for my bracelet. Also in pink gold was a notepad and pen. I didn't have to ask what it meant. It was because he understood my love for the job I held at the café. How does he know these things? He really does know me better than anyone else. Not a single other person wold have thought that leaving this job was something worth buying a charm for. My Neville though, he knew. I wonder what I've done to deserve the love of such a sweet boy.

Eddie bought Natty a gift too. I don't know if it was because he thought of it himself or with Neville's persuasion, but she was beside herself with giddiness. He opted to get her a charm bracelet too. My guess is he probably was with Neville when he got my charm and saw a few charms that made him think of Natty. Her's is the exact opposite of mine. Where my bracelet is white gold, hers is pink gold. Where my charms are pink gold, hers are white gold.

As for charms she's got four. The first is the same notepad and pen as mine. Though she may not like a lot about this town, she loved her job. The second is a pair of interlocking hearts. The third is an 'N' for her name. And the fourth is a butterfly with little hearts formed into the wings.

I told her she'd have Eddie as her own sweet guy one day. I'm just glad it all worked out. If he didn't come with us I know she would have been heart broken. Natty has quickly become the second most important person in my life, the first of course being Neville. I can't understand for the life of me how people could not like her. She's just like me. People like me just fine though. Maybe it's just her background. When we get to America we can make new friends. And if they don't like us, well have each other and our guys.


	12. A New Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the things that seem familiar to you.

* * *

Chapter 12: A New Home

Nev's POV

We've just arrived in Daytona Beach, Florida, more specifically, the Daytona Beach International Airport, two evenings ago. I'm forever thankful that we decided to move to a state on the eastern coast. I don't think I could manage flying all the way across the country on top of that bloody flight across the ocean we just took. I wasn't one for flying on a broom much and I'm certainly not one for flying in a Muggle plane.

Natty and Eddie both thought I was hysterical on the way over. They were used to flying in the monstrosity already. I'd be glad not to have to do that again often. Ginny, a natural on a broom, had no problems with the flight, but spend a great amount of time trying to calm me down. I'm grateful she forced me to take a Sleeping Draught and I didn't wake up again until it was time to leave the plane.

After some minor debating we rented a hotel room near the airport and are planning to stay there until we find a place to rent. Yesterday, our first full day, we went exploring. We figure the best way to get a feel for the place is to wander around. It was a blast. We checked out various piers and beaches. Today's the day to start looking for some where to rent.

"Where to you guys want to look first?" I ask after we've all eaten and gotten ready for the day.

"I'd love to live on the beach," Gin says dreamily.

"Me too," Natty sighs. I exchange a look with Eddie before we both nod briefly. Who are we to deny them that?

"So why not just drive around the beach area and stop anywhere that calls to us?"

"You sound just like Ginny does Eddie. That's how we ended up in your town you know. I believe the night we left she said something along the lines of "Just drive, you don't need any directions. Just go which way your heart tells you to." Right Gin?"

"Well that's just further proof it's a good theory," she laughs.

"Alright so we just drive around," Natty says. "And what exactly are we driving in?"

"Ah, have you forgotten already?" I ask and pull a shrunken truck out of Gin's trunk. Yesterday we had just walked and took a bus.

"And how exactly do you plan to make that a drivable size with out anyone noticing?"

"That's easy, we walk to an abandoned alley or something and just wave our wands. As far as anyone else knows, it was parked there. We've plenty of practice at hiding magic from people."

With no plans actually made, we venture out to find a place to enlarge the truck. After driving to the beach area we start to look for any signs about rental places.

Once we're settled into a place I have big plans. I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me. I knew I wanted to be with her the rest of my life, but I hadn't really thought about marriage until the day that we had gone to see Gran. Between talking to the twins and talking to Gran, I knew I was ready to ask her.

Flashback

"So, we couldn't help but notice earlier," Fred said slowly.

"You look pretty cozy with our baby sister," George finished for him.

"I am pretty cozy with her," I reply nonchalantly. I know they are trying to intimidate me. They're leading into the whole "you hurt her we hurt you" speech. I can't seem to bring myself to be worried though. I'd never hurt her, so they'll never hurt me.

"Just don't be too cozy," Fred warned.

"We don't want anything to happen to her," George added. I sigh.

"Look guys, I know brothers always get a kick out of scaring the little sister's boyfriend, but it won't really work on me."

"And why not?" Fred asks, clearly annoyed. He really must enjoy the intimidation factor.

"Because I'm never going to hurt her. Meaning any threat you make for when I do, is invalid."

I let that thought sink into their heads. They need to know I'm completely serious about her. I thought the whole running away with her thing would show that, but hey, if they need extra proof I'll give it.

"Besides," I add on with a smirk, "If I ever did hurt her, I'd be more terrified of her revenge then yours, even if it's you and every Weasley brother plus Harry. I'd rather cross the seven of you then her and her wand."

They're both silent for a minute before errupting in laughter. Once under control again George turns to speak to me.

"At least you know who the real threat in a Weasley family is."

"Gin or mum with a wand make for the most terrifying sights."

"Well lucky for me I don't have to worry about ever making Gin cross." This statement resulted in two identically confused faces.

"What do you mean? She gets angry faster then anyone I know!"

"Too true George. How could you not have to deal with her like that?"

"Simple. I just don't do anything to make her angry. I probably couldn't if I tried."

"That's preposterous! I could think of a million things George and I have done to make her mad with out meaning to."

"Yeah, so how have you not?"

"When I make her mad, I just get mad at myself," I sigh. "I like to make your sister happy. I'd give her anything to make her smile."

"You'd give anything?" Fred asks. I nod.

"You're bloody insane mate," George shakes his head in disbelief.

"Not insane, just in love."

"What about when she asks you to do something you don't want to do?"

"Yeah, that'll make her mad when you deny her."

"I don't deny her."

"You don't what?" Disbelief is still clear on George's face.

"You must have denied her something, anything."

"Face it guys, I spoil your sister rotten. Anything she asks for, I do."

"Blimey mate, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Basically," I chuckle. "She doesn't know it though. When she asks for things I make sure I don't let her think she's convinced me before she even tries."

"So what you're saying," Fred clarifies, "is that anything Ginny asks you for, you'd give her?"

"Yes."

"Well at least when you get married there won't be conflict on wedding choices," George grins.

"Married?" I ask in surprise.

"Surely you plan to?"

"I guess so, I never really thought about it. I pictured us together forever, but a wedding never popped into my head."

"Neville! Fred! George! Time to come in," Gran calls to us before either can respond.

"Fred and George, the girls will be waiting for you in the sitting room. I need to speak to Neville privately," Gran says once we reach her.

She leads me inside and to her bedroom. She tells me to sit on the bed while she digs something out of her closet. She comes to sit next to me with a sad smile on her face.

"I know I didn't ever have much to give you from your parents Neville, but this is one thing I've been holding on to since they were married," she says well handing the small box she's holding to me.

I open the box to reveal a ring. A gold ring with a large diamond flanked by two slightly smaller diamonds to be exact.

"This was your mum's. My Franky proposed to her with that ring. When they married she replaced it with a wedding band. I think she'd want you to have it to give to the girl you want to marry one day."

What's with everyone talking about marriage? Am I missing something? Is there a special sale on bloody wedding items? As far as they know Gin and I haven't even been together very long. Now they all want us married?

"I haven't even thought of marriage yet Gran. I mean, in the future I'd like to think we would be married, but right now doesn't seem entirely appropriate. She isn't even talking to most of her family."

"First of all, I'm not saying you have to ask her right now. I just don't know when I'll see you again and would like to make sure have this. However, you might not want to wait until she's speaking with her family either. You said yourself that may not be for a few years. And even when you come back, who's to say they'll all readily let you get married?"

I guess she makes a good point. If I wait until her whole family is okay with this I could be waiting for way too many years. I'm ready to marry her. She's the girl of my dreams. Besides, I could ask her now and see what she says. If she wants to wait we can be engaged all that time at least. If she doesn't want to wait, we can be married with at least these four there.

"Thanks, Gran. I'll think about it."

End Flashback

"There's one!" Natty hollers.

"Oh look at it Neville. It's perfect," Ginny adds on. Funny, the last five we looked at were perfect too and here we are, still looking.

"We'll take a look at it girls," Eddie says earning two excited squeals.

Hermione's POV

I'm on my way in to the twins' shop right now. Ginny and Neville, along with Natty and Eddie, left a few days ago. I hope to hear from them soon. I want to make sure they made it all right. I know everyone else is anxious to make sure they made it okay too. We're all rooting for them. I proudly wear my "We Support Ginny and Neville" pin daily. Boy does that get Ron angry.

I really can't wait till we get an owl saying they're getting married. Gran said she gave him his mother's engagement ring. And Fred and George said they mentioned marriage too. Now that it's in his head I just know he'll ask soon. Who cares if they haven't been together long. If they love each other enough to run away from their lives, I think they love each other enough to get married. Frankly I'm surprised he hasn't asked already. It's been over two months since Gran gave him that ring. I bet he's waiting till they settle in though. That seems like a Neville thing to do.

"Hey Mione," George greets me as I enter the shop.

"Hello George. Is Fred around? I wanted to talk to the two of you about something." I'm so glad I finally learned how to tell them apart. It's hard to be allies with people when you can't tell exactly who they are.

"He should be in the back room. Just head back there. I'll be along, just need to have Beth cover the counter."

I nod and head to the back of the shop, looking around as I go. I stop and stare as I see the eye-catching posters Spellotaped to the walls outside of the back room. After registering each one, I start laughing so hard I need to lean on the wall for support.

"What's going on out here?" Fred asks, sticking his head out from the curtain seperating the two parts of the store.

"Noth...nothing," I laugh out.

"Ah, Hermione darling. Finally catch site of the lovely posters?"

They're lovely indeed. The farthest left one is a shocking pink and in flashing white letters says the basic, "We Support Ginny and Neville!" The one next to it is an electric blue color and the flashing letters, though violet this time, say, "Ginny and Neville forever!" The next one, the center one, is done in a Gryffindor scarlet with the matching gold lettering. It's by far my favorite, "Vote Ginny and Neville! A happy couple is better then a crappy couple!" The one next to that is a bright, sunny yellow color with orange lettering, "I believe my little sister is happy in love! How about you?" The last one is a lime green color with pink lettering, "Smart people support Ginny and Neville. Sorry to hear you don't."

"These are brilliant Fred. When did you guys make them?"

"Just a few days ago," George's voice answers from behind me.

"We're expecting Harry and Ron to come visit soon," Fred smirks.

"Oh, you two are just looking for fights aren't you?" I laugh.

"Naturally Mione, it's our style."

"Now, may I escort a lady to her seat?" George asks while holding out his arm.

I nod and link arms with him, Fred joining on my other side. They're quite the charmers. Once situated George turns to me.

"What is it were discussing today then?"

"Just an idea I had. Obviously they left already. We knew that though. I was thinking about how long it will be until we hear from them. They don't have an owl and they don't know where the wizarding community is."

"So we're here to talk just because you won't hear from them for a while?" Fred says before I can get any more in.

"Mione you went months with out hearing from them before. I think you can manage to wait a bit now."

"Well if you'd let me finish you'd know what I had in mind," I reply annoyed.

"Terribly sorry."

"Please continue."

"As I was saying, we've no idea when they'll be able to obtain an owl. No one knows how they'll even find the nearest wizarding area. My idea was to buy them an owl. A nice owl though, that can make occasional trips across the ocean. If we pitch in we can easily buy one."

"That's not a bad idea," Fred says after thinking it over.

"And I thought maybe we can find out where their nearest wizarding community was and write it in a letter for them."

"Even if they don't need to buy an owl they'll want to know where it is," George says. "Besides, we can find out what kind of competition we have there."

"You boys and your business," I say rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but our business gives reason for us to go over there. We can use it as a "business opportunity," Fred grins.

"And what's your excuse for going over there?" George asks with a smirk.

"Gran's my excuse. Now, I already talked to Gran about an owl and she liked the idea. So on your break today lets go look for one. Until then, I'm going to the ministry to see about finding that community. And I'll use your business as an excuse thank you," I smirk back.

Gin's POV

"This is it. This is the house I want to live in. I don't care how much it costs," I beam at Neville and Eddie.

"It's perfect for us," Natty agrees.

It really is perfect. It's located right on the beach and the view is beautiful. Out the front door is a large porch with a swinging bench at both ends. Out the back door is another porch, this one connecting to a pool. The best part though is that it's got a high fence to give us privacy. It's got three bedrooms and two bathrooms, each complete with a shower. This way each couple can have their own bedroom and bathroom combination. Then there's the guestroom for when the other's come to visit. It's got a modern kitchen, which is already full of all the needed appliances and a dining room just off that. The sitting room is large enough for a few couches and armchairs.

"I think they're right Neville. This is just the kind of place we were looking for all day. I guess it's a eighth times a charm sort thing," Eddie laughs.

"Alright. We'll talk to them about renting it. Don't forget we need to be able to rent it for at least a few years straight. They may have it booked already for some of that time," Neville says.

"Let's just hope that's not the case," Eddie says. Good, I have him on my side and I know Natty wants this place just as bad as I do. It's all up to Neville now.

"If it's what you want, we'll get it." I grin as he goes over to talk to the owner.

I wonder if my brothers were right. Ever since they pointed out that he'd do anything I ask I can't help but notice that he _does_ do anything I ask. I hope that's not true. It's nice to have him do all these things for me, but there are a lot of things I rather him have done because he wanted to. Like running away, that was my idea. What if he only did it because I asked? What about letting Natty come with us? Or when I asked him to move to another country. I wonder if he honestly even wanted to do any of those things. I'll have to take that up with him later, once we're settled into a house and everything.

"Well," Neville says coming back over towards us, his face showing no sign of if we have the place or not, "how bad did you want to stay here?" My heart drops.

"We can't stay here?" I ask in a dejected tone.

"We'll never find a place as perfect as this!" Natty adds on, her voice equally depressed.

"Well I guess that answers how bad they wanted this place," Eddie laughs.

"Good, because this house is where we'll be living for the majority of the next two years," he grins.

"Are you serious?" I practically scream in my excitement.

"We can move in when ever you want," he nods. "On one condition though. This place is already booked for a month, but it's not until three months away. We'll have to rent a hotel for that month and then the place is ours after that. Deal?"

I look over to Natty and see her grinning. Eddie is already nodding his head.

"If we get it for two years, I think we can manage to give it up for a month."

"Excellent! She'll be thrilled to hear we're taking it. She even offered a discount for the prolonged period of time," Neville says, finally showing some excitement.

"Can we move in tomorrow? I'm not too fond of the hotel we're at," I ask.

"Tomorrow would be wonderful," the owner says coming up behind Neville.

Perfect, we'll move in tomorrow and I'll talk to Neville the next day, or maybe tomorrow night.


	13. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the things that seem familiar to you.

* * *

Chapter 13: Questions and Answers

Gin's POV

We moved in to our new home a week ago. It's really perfect for us. Nev and I put off unloading our clothes and are just finishing up now so I'm going to talk to him. I told Natty I was going to talk to him about it and she promised she'd keep Eddie and herself busy so we aren't interrupted.

Nev has been acting oddly though. It's like he's nervous or something. Maybe he can sense I have something to talk to him about. I didn't tell him. I was just going to shut him in our room at start talking. I mean, he can't be nervous about the house. It's a great house and we've lived together for years now, and shared a bed for about five months now. I guess I'll just add his nervousness to the list of things to ask him.

"Hey Gin," he calls to me, "can you help me for a second?"

"Sure. What's the problem?" I ask coming up beside him.

"I can't get this stupid trunk to fit on the shelf up here with all the other stuff too. Can you just hold a few things for me while I shove this in there?"

"I could," I say slowly. "Or you could shrink the trunk a bit love."

"Oh," he blushes. "I guess I could probably do that. Don't know what I was thinking never mind." I sigh. I guess I should talk to him now.

"Nev come out in the room with me please?" I say retreating from the closet.

"What's up?" he asks.

I silently make my way to the door and shut it. Still not answering him as I sit on the bed and pull him next to me. Only when his attention is fully on me do I speak.

"Why'd you run away with me Neville?"

"What?" he asks taken aback. I just stare until he continues. "To be with you. I ran away to be with you."

"Why'd you decide to let us move to America?"

"Why are you asking these questions Ginny?"

"Just answer me please Neville. I need answers." He nods.

"I told you before. Everywhere in Europe was too much like where we started. We get a fresh start here. We can be anybody we want, do anything we want and go anywhere we want. There's no hiding, no pretending, and more importantly no expectations."

Oh that was a good answer.

"Well why'd you decide to let Natty, and later Eddie, come with us?"

"What did you expect me to do? You made valid points. I would hate to be the one to deny her a chance at freedom. And now that we've lived with her for a few months I'd have a hard time leaving her behind. As for Eddie, you could tell right when we met him he loved her. I wouldn't take her away from him with out offering a chance to come along. If someone took you from me, I'd be out for his blood."

Well he's definitely passing my test so far. Even if he did do things to make me happy, he's got valid reasons backing him up.

"Why'd you decide to let us live on the beach?"

"That's simple. Eddie and I could tell how badly you both wanted to. While you were getting ready that morning we discussed it and decided we didn't care where we live so long as you girls were happy. I will say though, we were both impressed with the house you picked."

"Alright Neville, just two more questions." He nods and I continue. "Why do you seem so nervous today?"

"Oh," he blushes. "Can we get to that after your next question?"

Curious, very curious.

"If you feel it necessary." Well, now's the time to be blunt. "Do you do things just becase I ask you to?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Could you please answer me first?"

"I guess," he sighs. "I pretty much do. Don't get me wrong, I do things because I want to too. It's just, anything you ask for I'm going to try to give you." Here he pauses, I assume he's trying to think of a way to explain himself. "Look baby girl, I just like to make you happy. There's nothing wrong in that. It's not like I jump at the chance to agree with you most of the time either. You make some good points. Usually what you ask for is what I want too. I'll admit there were times when I've done things just because you asked, but if I were absolutely against something, you'd know it. You simply ask for reasonable things, giving me no reason to deny you."

"That's reassuring. The twins had told me that 'my wish was your command' and at first I just ignored them. Yesterday though it popped into my head and I thought maybe they were right. I just didn't want you to only be doing things because I ask you to. I want you to want to do them. I had to ask you."

"I do want to do them baby girl."

"Good," I simply say before leaning over to give him a sweet kiss.

"Now why are you so nervous today? I can't figure out what could have you so uneasy."

"Oh, that," he says, blushing once again. "Hold on a second."

He walks back into the closet and returns moments later with something hidden behind his back. His face looks determined; the nervousness I sensed early seems higher. My eyes widen as he drops to one knee in front of me, holding out a box with a gold ring with a large diamond in the center, enhanced by two slightly smaller diamonds.

"I love you baby girl. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Neville, I love you too!" I jump on him, causing us to fall to the floor and kiss him passionately. I pull away to briefly say, "Yes I'll marry you," before continuing on with the kiss.

Natty's POV

"Let's get Nev and Ginny and see if they're up for going out to eat tonight," Eddie suggests.

"Not right now Eddie, give them a bit more time."

"Why?" he asks confused.

"The door's shut. Ginny said she had…important things to discuss with him and not to keep you busy when the door was shut so they could get everything straightened out."

"What kind of important things sweet? Is Nev in trouble for something?"

"Not really. They just need to clear a few things up. Let's go out in our new pool while we wait," I grin, racing into our room.

As soon as I'm changed, I run out the back door and dive into the pool. I love swimming. It's the ultimate activity, it's relaxing to just float around, fun to splash and play games, an excellent way to exercise, plus you can get a killer tan out in the sun.

"Still just like a little kid when it comes to swimming eh?" Eddie laughs at me.

"Always was always will be," I state proudly, beginning to do laps.

I'm really so glad he came with us. And I'm overjoyed he's my boyfriend. I guess Ginny was right about him. And he's been a wonderful boyfriend too, treats me just like Neville treats Ginny. He had even said he's loved me for years, but was afraid to tell me.

"Uh sweet?" Eddie says with obvious discomfort in his voice. "There's an owl here. I took the letter but it won't leave, it just keeps staring at me."

I burst out laughing to look over and see that's exactly the case. It's sitting on the chair next to him, staring and not moving at all either.

"What's the letter say?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I don't know, it's not addressed to anyone, but I'm not opening!" He has been a little freaked out about the process of owl's delivering our letters.

"Give it here, I'll read it." He hands it over and I open it up and read aloud.

"_Dear Ginny, Neville, Natalie and Eddie,_

_We hope you've all made it okay. We didn't want to sit around to wait until you managed to find a place to buy an owl so we're owling you first. As you may have noticed this owl isn't leaving. She's yours to keep. We all pitched in and bought it. You now have no reason not to keep in touch with us. She's a real nice owl and can fly long distances, just give her a few days rest after a flight across the ocean and she should be good to go again. Her name is Cora._

_We expect a letter in reply as soon as she's had enough rest! If we don't get one you'll be in all sorts of trouble. We won't hesitate to bring ourselves over there, hunt you down, and demand a reason we haven't gotten a letter! You will be sorry!_

_Sorry about that, it was Fred. Another thing we wanted to tell you is that we found the nearest wizarding village for you. You'll be surprised to know that it's actually very near by. I send a small map of the area that can show you where it is. _

_Now for our update; on the Harry front you guys are fine. They've still got no idea where you've been. Let alone that you left the country. So you got away just fine. Everyone is still on Harry's side, but Fred and George have kicked up our team's support for you. Aside from the pins we now have posters! They originally put them up in the shop because they were expecting Harry and Ron to stop by, but soon Gran had one on the door at her house and I've got one in my room now. _

_We hope to be able to visit soon._

_With love and luck,_

_Hermione, Fred, George and Gran_"

"Well that explains why she won't leave," Eddie says, still uncomfortably staring at Cora.

"Eddie she's ours to keep. She's going to live in this house. You'll need to get used to the fact. She's not here to hurt you. Think of her like any other pet."

Cora hoots happily, as if agreeing with me, startling Eddie even more.

"NATTY! EDDIE!" I hear Ginny call from inside. We share a quick, worried look, and run inside.

"What's wrong?" I ask, only to get a broad grin in reply.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she screams.

I let out an excited squeal and rush forward, hearing the guys laugh in the background. She's got a beautiful ring on. I can't believe Neville finally asked! Gran will be so pleased.

"Oh Gin it's lovely. You picked a nice ring Neville."

"Actually, I didn't pick it, my dad did."

"You're dad?" Gin and I ask in unison, though my tone is confused and hers is more shocked.

"Yeah, that was my mum's engagement ring. Gran gave it to me." Ah, so this is the seed she placed in his head.

"Oh Nev," Ginny sighs, slight sadness in her voice.

I never really thought about it, but if Gran raised him, where are his parents? Obviously this isn't the time to talk about it though. I look to Eddie and see he's just as confused. I shake my head and mouth, "later."

"Congratulations guys," he settles on saying instead. He gives Gin a quick hug and claps Neville on the shoulder. I'm so glad they get along so well.

"Um, you guys?" Ginny asks, looking towards the deck. "Whose owl is that?"

Oh! The letter!

"She's ours. Her name's Cora."

"Where'd we get an owl?" I hand over the letter and she reads it, finishing with a grin, before handing it to Neville.

"I'm going to have to request one of those posters!" she laughs.

"I wonder what they say," Neville adds on.

"Who knows, but I can guarantee you Harry, Ron and Luna hate them," I smirk.

"Hey," Eddie says suddenly, "we were going to see if you guys wanted to go out to eat before. And now that we have something to celebrate, I won't take no for an answer! And maybe we can go to a club or something if you're all up to it?"

"Brilliant idea Ed, we'll leave in about an hour," Neville agrees. "Give the girls some time to get ready."

Ginny and I grin at each other, and rush towards our rooms to find clothes before we take over either one of the bathrooms to get ready for the night.

Nev's POV

"How'd we get so lucky?" I ask Eddie once the girls are rummaging through our closets.

"I wonder the same thing mate," he shakes his head. "How do you know when you're ready to marry someone?"

"When you think of your future and all you see is them. When you would do anything for them. I don't really know how to explain it I guess, but you'll just know, you know?"

"Yeah mate, I think I do know."

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure I'm ready to marry Natty too. It's just that we've only been a couple for a little over a month. That's not really long enough to think about marriage, but I can't help it."

"Gin and I have only been an actual couple for less then six months, but I've loved her many years before this and I know I'll love her forever after too."

"Thanks mate. That helps a lot."

"Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me I suppose I should take care of Cora and start to get ready."

"How do you get used to the bloody things? They've always given me the creeps."

"Well, it helps that I grew up with owls, but you have to remember that these are magical owls, not ordinary Muggle ones."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I know magical owls are basically your pet. They're smart birds too; they understand you when you talk to 'em. Right Cora?" She hoots happily. "If you treat them like your pet, they'll love you. If you treat them like you're scared of them, like you tend to do, they'll eventually dislike you. So just be nice to Cora. Don't be afraid to show them affection, and they'll give it back."

As if to prove my point, Cora playful nips at my fingers.

"Now Cora, we haven't got anywhere specific for you yet because we weren't expecting you, but feel free to sleep inside. All I ask is that you stay out of that room," I tell her, indicating Eddie and Natty's room. "Other than that you're fine to go. I'll leave a kitchen window open for you to go out and hunt tonight if you'd like. Feel free to rest now."

She hoots again before flying into Ginny's and my room to find a place to rest. I chuckle and follow her in, telling Eddie we should probably get ready now.

"You in here baby girl?"

"We're in the bathroom! If you need to use it please share with Eddie!"

"I'll be fine out here. Just let me know before Natty comes out in case I'm changing."

"Way to ruin my fun Nev!" I hear Natty shout with mock anger.

"Hey that's _my_ fiance!"

"Not my fault he's good looking," Natty teases.

I chuckle and get ready for a night out.

_**Time break**_

"Let's dance!" Ginny says pulling me away from the table that we've barely spent five minutes at.

The girls had rushed us through dinner so we could get to the club faster. They kept going on about how long it's been since they were out dancing. I can't blame them though, other than dancing with Gin in our hotel room a few months back, I can barely remember the last time I had been out dancing. It wasn't Luna's "thing" she had always said.

Once we get to the dance area she pulls her self right up against me and immediately our bodies are moving in perfect rhythm with the beat. We allow our hands to roam and bodies to move through many songs, not stopping until we're both gasping for breath.

"Let's take a break for drinks," I call over the music.

We go up to the bar and order drinks before heading back to the table, only to find it empty.

"Looks like we got some time to ourselves," Ginny grins as she takes her seat from earlier.

"Ah what ever could we do?"

"I think we'll be able to find something to fill the time." Before I can respond her lips are on mine. We kiss for several minutes before separating and sitting together in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Nev?" she asks after a few minutes.

"What Gin?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"That's up to you really. If you want to wait until we're back with your family, we'll wait. If you want to do it here, we'll do it here."

"Which would you prefer though? We always do things how I want. I want you to pick."

"It's tough to decide. I'd love nothing more than to marry you as soon as possible. If we did it while we were here we'd at least be able to have Mione, Fred, George and Gran here, along with Eddie and Natty. Then I think would we really want to get married with out the rest of your family? Of course, Gran pointed out the fact that even if we did return to them before marrying many of them might not even agree to us together."

"Nev?" she interrupts. "Let's get married here. You'd love nothing more than to marry me as soon as possible and the same goes for me. As long as we have the people who believe in us here, we'll have a beautiful wedding and a wonderful time."

"Okay love, here it is," I grin. "And as long as we end up married it'll be a wonderful time."


	14. A Month in Letters

**A/N:** This chapter is written differently. I decided to make it a series of letters written back and forth. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone. I wanted to get through a month in this chapter and needed to add information from both sides. It's just my way of passing the time quicker and easier. This is supposed to be a Neville/Ginny story and I'd like to just be able to get to the wedding soon. I don't plan to write another chapter like that though so no worries if you didn't like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter books or movies.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Month in Letters

_Dear Gran,_

_I'd first like to say thank you for Cora. She's a beautiful owl and friendly. Let's move on to more important things now though._

_I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I proposed to Ginny the other day. She, of course, said yes. I would have written sooner but Cora needed her rest. We haven't made many decisions, but we have decided to get married over here with out her family. We understand the consequences this will have later on. We just don't care much. We want to be happy. You, Hermione and the twins will obviously be invited. We'll let you know when we figure out any more details. Of course, we will wait a little while. We'd like to at least settle with jobs._

_We're already looking for jobs and making new friends. I think Ginny and Natty are going to be waitresses in a restaurant or diner. They both want something like the café was. Eddie is looking into being a freelance writer for any papers or magazines around. He had been a member of the newspaper staff back in England. As for me, I'm having trouble. I obviously don't know much about the muggle world and don't know many jobs. I could cook like I had done at the café I suppose. I just don't really want to. I've been toying with the idea of going to the wizarding village and seeing if I can get any sort of job working with plants again. I do miss my Herbology. I could do Muggle gardening or whatever. I just want to work with any plants again._

_We've got a house on the beach. It's perfect for us and when you guys come to visit you'll love it. I'm not going to touch in on it much, but I believe Gin and Natty are writing to Hermione and the twins about it. I just wanted to write you a separate letter. I'm sure they'll share theirs with you though. _

_I'd better get going now. I miss you Gran. I'm glad I can at least owl you now._

_With all my love,_

_Neville_

)()()()()(

_Fred, George and Hermione,_

_We all send our thanks for Cora. And Neville and me send a million thanks for finding the wizarding village. Who knows how long that would have taken us other wise? Now I'll start by replying to your letter and then I'll give you our update._

_You'll be glad to hear we're renting a house. Even more so to hear it's on the beach. I'm sure both George and Fred are jumping for joy right now. You're welcome to visit anytime you have available. And when you can give a solid reason to the others. We have a spare room with two beds. If all four of you come at once we'll have to figure something out of course. The only time I suggest you don't come is in about three months. This place is already rented out for a month and we'll be moving out during that time. Other then that month though the place is ours for at least two years._

_We're glad we got away with out any detection from Harry and the others. I'd suggest keeping him away from that diner if you can with out suspicion though. I wouldn't be surprised now that we're gone some one from there mentioned that they had seen us for a few months. I don't know. I just don't trust them all._

_I think it's safe to assume that we'd all love to have one of those posters! If they're too much for Cora to carry bring some with you when you visit. I think three will suffice. One for each bed room that way. I really hope we aren't causing to many arguments between you and the others though. I mean, Fred and George are against the whole family and Hermione is against her best friends and boyfriend. Just don't let us cause you any trouble please._

_Now on to our news: NEVILLE PROPOSED! We've no plans made for a wedding yet other than you're invited and it will be over here. We aren't going to wait until we return. I doubt any of the family would even let me marry him. We'll just have to make sure we get a lot of pictures for mum to hold off a bit of her anger at not planning my wedding. I'm so excited. I get to marry Neville. Who would have thought?_

_That's really my only interesting news. We're working on getting jobs now. I'll update you on that when I have a better idea of what'll happen there. _

_Fred and George, you should definitely think about opening a shop here. The joke shop they have in the village is ridiculous compared to your things. Or at least talk with someone about selling your products through the store. It's pathetic what they have here._

_I'm going to go now. We miss you guys and can't wait to see you! We'll make sure to owl you when we can._

_With lots of love,_

_Ginny_

)()()()()(

_Ginny,_

_First off, CONGRATULATIONS! I can't believe Neville's finally proposed! We've been waiting over here for the news. Gran says to say she's proud of you too Neville. Hermione was right though. He waited until you guys were all settled to do it. Isn't she such a know-it-all? Ouch! She hit me! I take that back; she's not a know-it-all. We can't wait to come to the wedding. And really, it's their fault they won't be able to see you married. If they just believed you they'd be allowed there._

_Anyways, we're already impatient to come visit. I can't wait to stay right on a beach! Oh, it'll be good to see you lot too. We'd like to come visit soon, all of us. I was thinking if Gran and Hermione came in about a month, that would give you time to get settled and get jobs. They could stay for about a week and on the second day could send us an owl about the business opportunity we could have and we can head over there ourselves with a perfect reason. And we'd leave the same time Hermione and Gran did. If that doesn't sound like it would work for you lot let us know. _

_We'll gladly bring you posters. They really got a rise out of Harry, Ron and Luna. Luna even ripped one down from the wall! That was the biggest shock. I mean its Luna. She doesn't do things like that! I would expect it of Harry or Ron, but they just did a lot of yelling and left the shop. Hermione had been with them and stood behind them, silently shaking with laughter at the display. The one on Gran's door isn't as big of a bother because they don't go there, but the one in Hermione's room caused quite a stir too! She put a charm on it so she's the only person who can remove it and it's positioned so if her door is open you can always see it when you walk by. And she picked to have a shocking green one with equally shocking orange flashing letters. It just draws you in. Send along color requests in your next letter and we'll have them for you when we visit._

_Hermione says to write that she's kept everyone away from that café you had been working at. And speaking of work how are things going on the job front? Hopefully you'll get something enjoyable._

_You aren't causing arguments between the others and us either. We're causing them ourselves. Don't be worried about it though. We're having a blast getting them angry. They try in return to rile us up, but it never works. We know we're on the right side so they can't say anything to anger us._

_We'll send this along now so that Cora can get there sooner, rest, and bring us a reply!_

_Toodles,_

_Fred, George, Hermione and Gran_

)()()()()(

_Hey all,_

_We got jobs finally! Natty and me work at a local restaurant. It's a lot of fun. The people there are great and we've made friends with several of them already. Even Natty made a bunch of friends! She's thriving in this life. Apparently all the girls from work go out together once a week and they invited us right along to join them. They're a blast!_

_Neville and Eddie actually got jobs together too. You'll be surprised to hear what they do too. They work at one of the local nightclubs! It seems like their made for this job. They both work as the bartenders. I was frankly shocked to hear that Neville was going to work at a nightclub. It just seems so not like him. He loves to go to nightclubs and dance and things of that sort, but work at one. Wow. Luckily though, it's the one the girls from work frequent most._

_That sounds like a perfect time to come visit. Make the plans! We all work evenings and nights so we can hang out during the days. At night you can do what ever you want. It'll be great. We can't wait to see you guys._

_No new plans are made for the wedding yet. Our guest list is expanding a bit though, may have to be a Muggle wedding just so we can have people attend. We don't care though, as long as it's a wedding it works for us. _

_The last thing before I go is our poster requests. Neville and I would like one that's Gryffindor colors please. Natty and Eddie are voting for bright orange and with bright blue lettering. And as for the guestroom it's up to you lot. You'll be the only people to stay in there. _

_We'll see you when you get here,_

_Ginny_

)()()()()(

_Hermione and Gran,_

_We're sending this separately in the hopes that they won't read it. Eddie and I would like to have a little surprise engagement party for Ginny and Neville once you are all here. We've made some friends here already and would like to invite them. Basically just neighbors and some people from where we work (Ginny's letter will tell you about the jobs)._

_What we were wanting from you was to make sure you both and the twins bring proper clothing. That's mostly your job Hermione. Ginny said before that you're the only one who actually comes from a non-magic family. It'll be a dressy party._

_Once you're here we'll also need your help hiding all magical things around the house that shouldn't be seen by others. I'm sure I'll over look certain items. This includes Cora too. What should we do with her? It'll look quite odd to have a pet owl in the house._

_Lastly, I need suggestions. Basically, when you get here I'll need you guys to help me shop for decorations and food, things of that sort. Of course, that's only if you're willing. Eddie will keep Neville and Ginny occupied when it's time to set up for the party. We think this can work out nicely._

_Eddie wants to add that he could use the help of the twins for entertainment purposes. It'll have to be non-magical entertainment, but from what he knows of them, he thinks they'd be perfect for it, magical or not. He's not one for planning much, but I put him in charge of it and he's at a loss._

_Looking forward to seeing you again,_

_Natty and Eddie_

)()()()()(

_Natty,_

_We'd love to help you! A party's a great idea. I took care of the clothes issue right away. I took them all out shopping. We're more then happy to help plan and step up. Anything you need let us know. We may even pick up some things around here if we come across any._

_Cora should be easy too. I don't know how much you've learned about magical owls, but she'll basically do what you tell her. We'll just ask her to stay out for the night, which she'll want to do the majority of it anyways, and that should take care of that._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

)()()()()(

_Eddie,_

_We have all sorts of ideas to help with entertainment. We figured since you work in a nightclub that you could handle what type of music everyone will like. Also, If you want to have drinks there you should handle that. You'll want to make sure there is a dance area obviously. With the music that's it's own form of endless entertainment. Those are the important things but we've got others in mind that we'll discuss with you when we get there._

_We can get together a display of fireworks. Those should be nice right over the ocean. The only catch is they'll be magical, of our own invention. We'll make sure they're just like normal Muggle ones though. Ours are just safer and easier._

_Later,_

_Fred and George_

)()()()()(

_Ginny,_

_Glad to hear you've all gotten jobs. I can't wait to visit so I can see Neville working at a nightclub! I share the same thought; I can see him going to one, but not working there. It's good to hear you guys are making friends too. I'm glad Natty is making friends too. She's a sweet girl and I have no idea why people wouldn't have liked her before. I can't wait to meet them. _

_Which brings me to the fact that I'm so excited that it's getting closer to our visit. I told Ron that Gran had a friend in the area that she wanted to visit and asked me to escort her due to her age. He complained a bit at first that I was going to a beach with out him. Then realized I was probably going to spend my time with "two old ladies doing whatever old ladies do". Those are his words by the way. He doesn't want to come now though, so it worked out nicely. _

_Harry hasn't gained any new information either by the way. He's getting desperate, but no one is helping him. He's made it all the way to the northern shorelines with no word of your where-abouts. They're working their way back down now. They only concern I have is that they'll hit the café while I'm not with them. I'm going to stop in there before I leave and ask them again not to say anything. Hopefully they'll listen to me. I don't think you told them where you were going at least right? Just that you were going._

_Anyways, this is the last owl before we come to visit. I wouldn't even bother replying unless you've got something to say along the lines of items to bring or not. Gran and I've been rubbing it in Fred and George's faces that we get to spend more time at the beach then them too. It's amusing._

_I'll be seeing you soon,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it was a bit shorter also. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully that update will come sooner then this one did.


	15. Greetings

**A/N:**This chapter introduces Eddie's POV. There isn't much Neville/Ginny at all in this chapter, but the next few chapters should be filled with it. I've got a short club scene, an engagement party, and a wedding all coming up soon. Bear with me and I'll get you some nice Neville/Ginny moments.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing or any one familiar from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

Chapter 15: Greetings

Fred's POV

_Dear Fred and George,_

_We're writing to let you know you should work on getting some business set up over here. We've been to the joke shop in the area and it pales greatly in comparison to your shop. The jokes are simple minded and, frankly, lame. We told the owner about you guys and he'd love to meet you. Said he'd love to sell some of the products we told him about. If you'd like to come right away you're welcome to stay with us. _

_Hope to hear from or see you soon,_

_Hermione and Gran_

)()()()()(

"We're going over to where Hermione and Gran are for a few days," George tells the family, we planned everything so the letter would conveniently come on a Weasley family dinner night.

"What business of it is yours to go hang out with a couple of old ladies?" Ron asks.

"First, we'll be telling Hermione you referred to her as an old lady," I smirk.

"And second, we aren't going to visit. They said we have a good chance with business over there," George finishes up for me.

"You can't open up a shop across the ocean," mum says. "Who in the world would run that? Neither of you are moving over there!"

"No worries mum," George says.

"We aren't quite looking to open a shop."

"Just sell our products through an existing shop."

"Hermione said they sell pathetic things there."

"You can't both go. Who's going to run the shop here while your gone?" What is with her? She acts like we'll never come back. I guess losing one kid does that to a woman.

"Mum, you act like we've never taken time off work before."

"We've always had some one to cover for us."

"I know that! Maybe you should stop and think about who has always taken over for you though!"

"We know Ginny's not here to work for us mum! We aren't idiots!"

"We've got Beth to cover. We'll have to give her a bonus, but if this works out it'll be worth it." It'll be worth it either way to see Ginny and stay at her beach house.

"I don't think you should go," she says stubbornly.

"Why not mum?"

"This is a great business opportunity!"

"What if you don't come back!" She hollers "My daughter's already gone! I won't lose two of my sons!"

"Mum, we'll be back. It's only a few days. We're planning to come back when Hermione and Gran do."

"And mum, Ginny'll be home again one day. She had to leave to be happy. Don't you want her happy?"

"She was happy!" Harry explodes.

It's sad really. She was desperate to leave. Harry's desperate to get her back. I suddenly feel really guilty for keeping this secret. One look at George and I know the same thing's on his mind. We won't tell though. Our sister is happy. We won't force her back to a miserable life. She's going to get married. I won't let them ruin her happiness. With a new resolve I turn to Harry.

"When are you going to learn Harry? She just wasn't happy with you. I'm sorry about that, but she just wasn't."

"She's going to be happy with Neville and you guys can't stop that."

"Neville couldn't possibly make her any happier then I did!"

"We feel sorry for you Harry."

"We feel sorry for all of you."

We remain silent for the rest of dinner, leaving as soon as we can. I know we'll have to talk to Ginny about what a toll this is taking on mum. Maybe I can convince her to come back shortly after the wedding. She wouldn't have to stay, just let mum know what's up.

"We're doing the right thing aren't we Fred?"

"Do you want Gin to be happy?" He nods. "Then we're doing the right thing."

We silently pack our bags so we can leave. It's nearing eight o'clock here, but it's still only about four o'clock where they are.

Hermione's POV

"Just go to work guys. We'll make sure they make it here with no problems," I tell them for the fifth time.

"I just can't wait to see them," Ginny says.

"They aren't coming for another hour!"

"We still really want to see them though."

"I know Natty, we'll bring them down to your work though okay? We can eat there."

"Fine, but if you don't bring them right away you're sleeping out side tonight."

"Alright Gin," I laugh.

Once I finally get Natty and her out the door I set off on a search for Neville. It's been a long time since I actually just sat and talked to him. I find him out by the pool talking to Gran.

"Hello guys," I greet as I walk over. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all dear," Gran says warmly. "Just talking about this ridiculous job my grandson has. Honestly, can you picture it? You know he's always been a bit clumsy."

"Can't picture it at all Gran," I laugh.

"Hey! You guys don't need to laugh at me," Neville says indignantly. "It's not my type of job, and it's harder then I thought, but it was my choice. I work with Eddie so there's always a familiar there. Plus, it's where Ginny and the girls at her work frequent," he adds on with a blush.

"So you're just there to keep an eye on your girl?" Gran grins.

"Not keep an eye on her, no; she doesn't need that. It just lets me spend more time with her."

"You're a sweet boy Neville," I sigh.

"Thanks," he mumbles out with a deeper blush.

"Well," Gran says after a moment of silence, "I think I'm going to go talk to Eddie before you boys get ready to leave for work. I haven't had much of a chance. Maybe I can get some gossip on Natty and him too." That's Gran, ever the gossip queen.

"Keep me update on them!" I call after her retreating back.

"I miss you Nev," I say quietly a moment later.

"I've miss you too Mione," he answers with a small smile.

"It's been along time since we've had a good talk."

"It has hasn't it? Even the times we've seen each other since we left we've barely talked."

"We can change that right now," I grin.

"Well let's start with you. I know Ginny and Natty must have updated you about me already. How are things with Ron?"

"They're alright really. There's a slight strain on things due to our opposing views on your situation, but it's not enough to worry me."

"I'm sorry we're causing problems."

"Nonsense Nev, I just said it wasn't enough to worry me. I'm actually hoping he'll propose soon."

"You're only just hoping this now? It's been four years. How long have you really been waiting?" he laughs.

"About two years now. Gran said she'd work on him though. Gin and you are engaged. I'm sure she's working on Eddie as we speak. And Ron will take a while but she's working on him. He's kind of thick though, doesn't get her hints," I sigh.

"Don't worry Hermione. Ron loves you. He'll want to marry you, he's just slow."

"Tell me about it," I mutter.

"To be honest I'm surprised he didn't after we left. One would think he'd be afraid you'd leave him too and hop right on it."

"There's no one left to leave him for though," I grin. "Gin already took you away and Harry is out of the question."

"Well, maybe between Gran's hints and all the time you seem to spend with the twins he'll man up and ask," he suggests. "I'm sure he's thinking something is up between you and one of them." I blush. Who could ever think I'd be with one of the famous Weasley twins?

"We'll see about that. Now, I've got just under an hour with you and I want you're side of the story Mister."

"My side of which story?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Any story. I always get Ginny's side of everything. She raves about you, but I want your side of it all. Let's gossip." He laughs.

"We'll let's start with when we decided to run away and work our way through. Yeah?"

"Sounds excellent."

Eddie's POV

"Eddie!"

"Front porch!"

"Well that's no way to treat an old lady. You come to her. Not holler out your location and wait for her to walk her old, fragile body to you," Gran scolds me.

"Sorry Gran," I chuckle. It's weird to call her Gran. She's not my Gran. I haven't even known her that long. And I certainly don't know her that well.

"Make room on that swing for me boy. We're going to have some discussions." I quickly sit up and scoot over.

"What's these things we're discussing?"

"We'll start simple. How do you like it here?"

"Oh it's a grand time. Living on the beach is one of the best decisions we ever let the girls make!"

"And work? Ginny had mentioned it's your type of place."

"Oh is it ever. The nightlife atmosphere is so for me. Partying, dancing, drinking, I love it all," I gush. Belatedly I realize that's probably not the best way to get Gran to like me. By some stroke of luck she laughs at it.

"The way I see it, you're young; enjoy the life while you can. One day you won't be able to go out as much as you can now."

"I'm definitely seizing it while I can," I grin. "It's easy though. Natty loves the same atmosphere."

"Ah, yes, my next topic of discussion. I want the gossip on you and Natalie."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. She's kept me posted on my gran-son and Ginny, but I've no news about you other then you're a happy couple who's deep in love."

"We're certainly deep in love," I say with what I'm sure is a silly grin. I love talking about Natty. "The past couple months have been amazing."

"From what I hear you didn't let her know you had feelings until she told you she was leaving. Correct?" I nod. "Why'd you decide to tell her?"

"How could I not? She was going to leave. It was either let her walk out of my life, not knowing when I'd see her again, or go with her. And if I was going there was no way I wouldn't tell her. It was a simple decision. I love her. I have for too many unknown years. I just had to tell her."

"Well I'm glad you did. I liked Natalie from the moment I met her. She's got spunk I tell you. I was appalled to hear no one liked her. How could she not have friends? You are a fine young man. She stated immediately that she didn't need extra friends because she had you. I could tell what you meant to her and now I'm glad to learn she means just as much to you."

"She does, believe me. I'll be spending the rest of my life making up for the years we missed out on because I hid my feelings."

"The rest of your life? I love to hear that. Does this mean we'll have news of another proposal soon?"

"Gran, we've barely been together over two months."

"Oh that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you'll love her forever."

I will too. Maybe she's right. Maybe Neville was right. He said he's loved Gin for many years and knows he will for the rest of his years. Gran says all that matter is that I'll love her forever. I know I will, so what's stopping me? Oh, duh. The fact that she'll probably reject me. Then again, Gran said Nat said she didn't need friends if she had me. I must be just as important to her. Maybe she wouldn't reject me.

"Thanks for the advice Gran. I've got to get Nev and get ready for work now. Maybe we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Have fun at work boy."

I go inside and straight through to the back porch where I can here Nev talking. He must be with Hermione. I haven't really talked to her much, but Nat loves her.

"She just started asking me all these questions. Like why I've done everything I have. I couldn't believe she had to ask that. I thought she knew I did everything because I loved her," I hear Nev say sounding a bit frustrated as I approach them.

"How would she know you do it because you love her if you don't tell her? I know you tell her you love her, and I know you show her you love her. She just doesn't know that's the reason," Hermione responds. She's a smart girl. Maybe I'll have to talk to her about Nat too.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Nev, it's time to get ready for work. We've got to be going shortly."

"Okay Ed," he says getting up. "Oh Mione, what are you doing with Fred and George tonight?"

"I was going to bring them to see Gin and Natty. Then I'm not sure really, what ever they want."

"Bring 'em by the club will ya? They'll love it there."

"We'll be by at some point. And let me know before you two leave."

"Will do," Nev says getting up and heading towards me.

Once we're out of earshot I stop Neville and tell him my choice.

"Hey, mate, I came to a decision."

"About asking Natty?"

"Yeah. I'm going to do it."

"That's great Eddie. What made you change your mind?"

"Your Gran actually." He laughs.

"Wow she's really making her way around."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Well, she mentioned marriage to me and I proposed shortly after. She mentions it to you, you decide to do it. And she's currently working on Hermione's boyfriend. Of course, he's dense and not comprehending quite like us."

"Which one is her boyfriend?"

"His name's Ron, you haven't met him."

"Oh wow, I thought she was dating one of those twins I met before we left." He bursts out laughing.

"Hermione and one of the Weasley twins?" he manages to say between laughter. "They're so different I'm surprised they can even be friends!"

"Well you can't really blame me. I mean, watch them together. She looks like she could be with either one of them."

"I know, I had just mentioned something about it to her earlier. Either way, she's been with Ron for four years now. She's set on marrying him. I'm sure she's only even this close to the twins because of Gin and me," he says still chuckling.

George's POV

The port key we got from the Ministry earlier is set to leave in five minutes. We can't wait to be in Daytona Beach, Florida. We get to stay right in a beach house. It's going to be a blast. Not to mention the engagement party!

"You have everything you need Georgie?"

"All set. Just waiting for the blasted port key," I sigh.

"Did you remember to pack the firworks for the party?"

"Yep, did you pack that flashing Muggle light machine?"

"You know it! I wish we could bring our pranks and things for the party, too many Muggles for that though."

"I know, how great would that be! You did grab some at least so we can go see that joke shop right? We'll have to stop there and actually do business if we don't want suspicion."

"I know, they're all expecting us to come back with great business news."

"Oh, it's just about time. Grab the port key," I command while reaching for it myself. In a matter of seconds I feel the tug of port key travel.

Our arrival tops the list of my most ungraceful moments and I'm glad to look around and see no on in the room with us.

"OI! WE'RE HERE!" Fred bellows. Instantly we hear the sound of approaching footsteps and quickly jump up to at least make it seem as if we didn't land in a messy pile of limbs and luggage.

"Fred, George, good to see you made it," Neville greets us.

"We'd never pass up a free stay at the beach Neville," Fred grins.

"Oh and here I thought you were coming to see us," he says with mock hurt.

"Of course not! That's just silly." I hear two laughs from the door and see Hermione and Eddie leaning against the frame.

"Hermione! Lovely to see you as always," I say flashing my most charming grin.

"You want help with your bags?" she asks.

"There's no fooling you," Fred grins.

"Eddie, good to see you again," I say, reaching to shake his hand.

"Good to see you too. Unfortunately Nev and I have to get going to work. Hermione said she'd bring you by later though so we'll be expecting you."

"Brilliant! I always love a good club. See you tonight."

Once Eddie and Neville are gone and Hermione's taken care of our things we set off in search of Gran. We didn't have to look far however as she was just coming in the front door.

"There you are! The boys told me you just arrived on their way out," she says bustling over to us.

"Miss us Gran?" Fred asks.

"How could I not? Two days with out red-headed Weasley twins is a dreadful experience!"

"Glad to know we're appreciated," I say, sending a mock glare to Hermione who's trying to hide her amusement at Gran's statement.

"I don't know about you young-ins but I'm starved. Let's head out to dinner."

"Where are we eating?"

"We're going to the restaurant Ginny and Natty work at. I was told if I didn't bring you guys directly there I was to sleep outside and I rather not."

"Oh, but Mione, the weather is lovely and you'll be sleeping on the beach!"

"Not a chance Fred! Let's move."

Luckily the restaurant they worked at wasn't far so we walked and got to enjoy the nice weather and scenery. I could get used to living on this beach; it's quite the sight. Of course mum would proably throw a fit if I told her I was moving here. I could just see it now, not a pretty thing to think about. Maybe once Ginny is back I can look in to it. If Fred and I open a shop over here one of us can live here, or take turns living here.

"It's this place right on the left," Hermione says. We go inside and are greeted by a hostess.

"Hello! Welcome, is it just the four of you?"

"Yes, we'd like to be seated in either Ginny's or Natalie's section though please," Hermione requests politely.

"Not a problem, right this way. Ginny's area is full so I'll put you in Natty's," she says ushering us to our seats. "I see some redheads, are you the brothers Ginny mentioned?"

"Not sure if we're the ones she mentioned, but we are brothers," Fred answers with a grin.

"Well she said she was expecting a few friends and brothers in town."

"That would be us then. My name's Fred. This is George, Hermione and Gran," he says pointing to each of us in turn.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. I just adore Ginny and Natty. My name's Kallie by the way," she says. She stops at a table and sets the menu's around. "I'll send Natty over shortly and I'll make sure Ginny knows you're here too."

Natty's POV

"I just sat your last table Nat," Kallie tells me.

"Thanks, it's so busy here tonight."

"I know, but you'll love this table," she grins.

"Cute guys?" I ask with a laugh. The girls always rave over tables with cute guys, they bid on who gets the cutest, trading off each night.

"Well yes, they are rather cute, but that's not why I said that."

"Why then?" She just grins wider. "Is it Ginny's brothers?" I ask excited.

"Yup," she says while nodding.

"You think her brothers are cute?"

"Can you really blame me?"

"Of course…well, no. They are gorgeous guys," I admit.

"Are you and Gin coming to the club tonight? If you are definitely bring them."

"You're unbelievable Kal! I do believe we were going to go if they were up for it though. Ed and Nev are working tonight."

"Brilliant! I'm going to go find Gin and let her know they're here. They're waiting for you too by the way." With that she takes off.

I quickly get up and head towards their table, thankful everyone else is taken care of and I have a few minutes to catch up. I just adore those twins!

"Fred! George!" I call excitedly upon seeing them.

"Natty!" they call back, both of them getting up to hug me.

"It's great to see you guys again," I say after being released from the middle of a suffocating twin sandwhich. "I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"Ah, did you miss us?" George grins.

"You have no idea," I reply smiling. "Hey Hermione, Gran."

"What I don't get an excited yell or hug?" Gran asks pretending to be hurt.

"Gran!" I yell and rush to hug her, earning many laughs. I quickly turn to Hermione, reaching to hug her too, "Hermione!"

"Okay! Okay!" Hermione says laughing as I hug her longer then the others.

"Oh way to ruin the fun Mione," Fred laughs.

"Fred! George!" we hear Ginny yell resulting in another hug-fest.

"Gin-Gin!"

I skip out on this round of greetings to quickly check my other tables. After refilling various drinks and delivering many plates I return to their table, glad to see Ginny is still there.

"Hey Gin, Kallie asked if we were going to the club tonight. More specifically, she asked if we were bringing the twins to the club tonight," I grin while both their heads pop up.

"We are so there!" Fred says eagerly.

"Glad that's decided. Now what do you want to drink? I've got a job to do," I say as they laugh at me.


	16. The Club

**A/N:** I'm sorry this update took awhile. I just started working a second job for a few months helping my uncle out so I'm a little low on time to write. I'll try to update as often as I can until this is finished though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of anything written here, but I _do _own the idea at least.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Club

Gin's POV

"Let's just hurry up guys!" I holler through the house. Everyone is fussing over getting ready to go to the club; I was ready twenty minutes ago. I'm in a brilliant mood today. My brothers are finally here and I made a killing in tips at work. Now I just want to go see Nev and hang out with the girls from my work. They are always fun.

"Just another minute Gin!" Natty hollers back. Honestly, I don't know why she's spending so much time getting dolled up! She's got a boyfriend, she doesn't need to impress various other guys and the same goes for Hermione. Of course, Fred and George could use the extra time…

They finally emerge in a group, looking dressed to kill. Natty and Hermione are wearing the same dress, except different colors. Fred and George are dressed the same too, again just with different colors. I look down at my skirt and tank top and briefly wonder why I didn't get involved in the 'let's dress alike' trend.

"It's about time! We were supposed to meet Kal and the others half an hour ago."

"I'll make sure she doesn't remember we're late," Fred grins. If he thinks Kallie will be easy he's sorely mistaken. She's the best I've met at playing hard to get. She's one of the best looking girls we work with and she draws the attention of the majority of the guys in any room. I'm just lucky Neville only has eyes for me or I'd be quite jealous of her. She'll not just fold to Fred's charm.

)()()()()(

"Where's Neville?" I holler to Eddie over the music.

"He had to go grab some things out of the back!" I nod.

"Have you seen Kallie?"

"Yeah. She said she'd be dancing right up by Tim," he says while nodding towards the DJ with his head.

"Tell Nev I'm here when he gets back. I'm going to go see Kallie." He nods and I make my way across the dance floor, leaving the others at the bar with Eddie.

"Kal!" I call in vain, not being heard over the music. I wait until I'm right up next to her before trying again. "Kallie!" She whips around.

"Hey Gin! You're late! You up for some dancing?" I nod and begin moving with the music. It's too loud to try to talk so I just wave to the other two girls I recognize from work, Cameron and Brandi.

We dance for a couple songs before I gesture to the bar and they all follow. Just before we reach it though I pull off to the side.

"My brother Fred, is interested in you, Kal. He thinks he can win you over with his charm, if there was ever a time to play hard to get, its now." She nods and we continue on to the bar.

"What does it take a girl to get a drink around here?" Kallie asks as soon as we reach the bar.

"Allow me," Fred instantly pipes up. Kallie turns and smirks at me, she would have fun with this tonight.

I leave Natty to introduce everyone and step up to the bar. I spot Neville bending over a cabinet, seemingly digging something out and grin. I move till I'm right behind him and let out an appreciative whistle. He instantly pulls his head out and turns to see where it came from, red faced. He relaxes upon spotting me though.

"Blimey! I don't know who you are beautiful, but my girl's coming soon and if we leave now we can get away," he grins, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner. I decide to play along.

"But where will we go?" His grin turns into a soft smile before he answers.

"If I'm going with you something as trivial as a destination doesn't matter."

"I'm sure if we just follow our hearts we'll end up in the right place," I say softly, recalling our get away many months prior.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too," I say, leaning over the bar to kiss him.

"Give me a few minutes to find what I'm looking for and I'll be with you," he says tucking his head back in the cabinet to resume digging.

I turn and look around the bar, trying to see if any one else I know is around. There are quite a few regulars here that I've become friendly with. I spot a few and make a mental note to go chat with them once Neville gets too busy for me. I also see some of the employees I know. This place is always filled with such great people. It's always crowded, a real 'hot spot', but everyone gets on well.

I look over to the others to find Fred giving his full attention to Kallie, who is only giving him a strategic amount of attention. I notice happily that George is getting on well with Cameron also. Now if only I had another single brother here Brandi would be all set. Of course, she has had her eye on Tim since before we were even here. She's just too afraid to do anything about it.

"May I buy you a drink?" I hear from my right side, startling me since I was so caught up in watching the others. I turn to see a man a bit bigger than Neville with short blond hair. Once I turn the front of my body to him his brown eyes scan my body.

"No thank you," I respond politely, turning back around, hoping my ring catches the light.

"One drink, that's all I'm asking." He takes a step closer to me.

"No thank you, that's all I'm saying," I mock.

"Come on doll, have a little fun." Another step.

"I'll have plenty of fun with out you thanks," I say, starting to get annoyed with him.

"I can make it so much better," he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

Neville's POV

"If you know what's best for you, you'll leave me alone right now." I hear Ginny say as I stand up from the cabinet.

"You really need to lighten up doll," I hear a guy respond with. I turn to see said guy trying to place an arm around her waist and pull her in to him.

"Oy! What's going on here?" I call seeing instant relief flash across Ginny's face.

"Buying the girl a drink," he responds confidently.

"I'm sure you aren't talking about this girl," I gesture to Gin.

"Which other one would I be talking about?"

"I'm not too certain who else, but she's the wrong choice."

"Like I care if you approve. She's a fine specimen of a female," he says, his eyes clearly raking her body. I step out from behind the bar. I see Gin smirking at something down the bar and see Eddie, Fred and George all making their way down.

"I sugget you move on to another girl," I say, my voice taking on a bit of a threatening tone.

"I suggest you do your job and get us some drinks," the guy responds in his own threatening tone.

"I'm not sure you're in a position to tell me what to do," I smirk at him. Eddie, Fred and George are all lined up behind him now.

"And I'm not sure you're in one to tell me who I can and can not be buying drinks for."

"Well for starters, I heard her tell you to leave her alone. I think that makes it safe for me to tell you to leave her alone too."

"She didn't mean that. She's interested," he says cockily. "Look, she's even smiling. Besides, would you give up a chance with something like that?" His eyes rake her body for a second time. My anger rises. Can't the guy take a hint?

"Ya know mate," Fred says stepping up to my side, "I don't think he would give up that chance."

"That's probably why he's engaged to her and you aren't," George finishes, stepping up to my other side.

"So unless you want some trouble I suggest you leave her alone," Eddie says falling into place beside Ginny.

I simply throw a smirk his way before reaching out for Ginny. She instantly reaches for my hand and I pull her to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. The guy huffs but quickly leaves the area. I can't say I blame him after seeing the way Fred and George had been staring at him.

"Thank you boys."

"No problem Gin, its a brother's job," is the simple response before they return to their own girls. I turn to Ginny to see a brilliant smile on her face.

"Hello handsome," she says before giving me a kiss.

"Hey baby girl," I grin.

"Can you take a break and dance with me now?"

"Now looks good," I confirm. "Eddie can handle things for a bit. Only a few songs though. I'm sure Natty'll want him to get out there too." She excitedly grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor, not even giving me time to greet the others. She stops towards the center of the floor but I nudge her up towards Tim.

"Tim!" I call over the music.

"Hey Neville, is tonight the night?" I look back to Gin before answering.

"Definitely," I grin.

"Alright man. I'll have it after this next one."

"Thanks mate," I grin. I turn back to Gin and, taking a few steps away from Tim's booth, we begin to dance in time with the beat. As promised, when the next song was over he played my request.

"Now for this song I'll be needing you to make a bit of room around the dance floor. We've got a couple who can really move to it and if you get injured it's not going to be our fault." He puts on the same jazzy song from a few months ago before we moved in with Natty. "Show me what you got Ginny!" he grins at her.

Her face is red as we proceed with the dance we've done so many times before. We're earning many encouraging cheers. Shortly into the song most people leave the floor to watch, the only other couple left dancing is George and Hermione, giving us plenty of room to perform our various tricks. We spin and dip and flip in sync with them, we all took the class together and can basically master it in our sleeps. The cheers get louder with the more difficult moves.

I share a nod with George before I spin Ginny out to him, him doing the same with Hermione to me. The girls oblige and we're now dancing with different partners. Hermione is grinning like a fool, Ron had never really gotten the hang of swing dancing so she doesn't get to enjoy this often. I look and see Ginny and George doing silly moves, dancing like any big brother and little sister would. Turning back to Hermione we lock eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her before spinning her out with all my strength, eliciting a wild laugh from her. Instead of drawing her back in I step towards her until I'm inches from her body. Throwing a smirk her way this time I dip her low enough that half her hair's sweeping the floor, her laughter never dying down. Looking to George and nodding to switch back I pull her back up and with a quick kiss on the cheek spin her back to him. I draw Ginny close to me as soon as her hand touches mine again. The song is coming to an end in a matter of seconds so I kiss her quickly and dip her lightly as the last notes play. Cheers and applause sound around the club as the four of us stand up straight again.

"Way to go guys! Now we're going to slow it down abit before we get back in the swing of things!" he says putting on a slow song for couples to dance too. Exhausted, George, Hermione, Ginny and I make our way back to where the others are at the bar. Each of us is in need of a drink of sorts.

"Ginny! I never knew you could swing dance!" Brandi calls once we approach them, rushing to hug her. "And Neville, man do you have some moves!" she says, quickly hugging me this time.

"Eh, it's no big deal," I say in a mock conceited voice, earning a light punch to the arm from Gin. "I gotta get back behind the bar now so Eddie can take his break. You sticking around till close tonight?"

"I'm not sure what we're doing. I'd like to so possibly," Gin responds. "Even if the others don't I can stay behind with you."

"Excellent," I saw, walking towards the end of the bar so I can get back to work.

Ginny's POV

"What can I get you pretty ladies to drink?" Neville asks once behind the bar, causing Brandi and me to laugh.

"Surprise us," I grin, knowing he'd only give us what he wants to anyway. I turn back to Brandi, "I see you're a bit of a loner tonight."

"Yeah, your brothers are really working the charm on Kal and Cam. And Natty and your other friend, Hermione it was right? Anyway, they've been talking nonstop."

"How about this, you and me get our drinks and make our way around the club? I saw some of the other regulars I wanted to talk to."

"Might as well," she shrugs.

"Hey love, Brandi and me are going to make our way around the place, chat some people up and what not," I say to Neville, grabbing our drinks and heading out into the sea of people.

After working our way through many different conversations and a few more drinks we're up for more dancing. We go right up by Tim's booth again, Brandi always wants to dance there, just to be near by. We dance for a few songs before I notice Tim looking down in our direction, more specifically Brandi's direction. They're both interested in each other yet neither will do anything about it. I'm going to have to play matchmaker with them sometime soon.

Several more songs and we're making our way back up to the bar. I look over my friends and brothers and am surprised to see how well the twins are getting on with Kallie and Cameron. Kallie seems to still be playing hard to get, but like I said she's the best at it. She's playing it just enough so that Fred'll think he's making progress. Cameron, on the other hand, is all out flirting with George, not that he minds at all.

"I think I'm going to call it a night Gin," Brandi says upon examining the same scene as me. "Let the others know I left will you? They seem a bit occupied."

"Not a problem Brandi. I'll see you tomorrow at work." She gives me a quick hug before leaving.

Not wanting to bother the others I hop on to a bar stool and look for Neville. He's at the other end of the bar making drinks for a couple of girls. I'm slightly angered to see them eyeing him like he's some piece of meat. Apparently this is not our night out tonight. First there as that guy from earlier and now these girls are seemingly about to cause a problem. At least they'll try to. I know Neville wouldn't do anything so it's not really a problem, more an annoyance. Instead of going down there to make sure those girls know he is mine I sit and watch to see what happens.

I'm pleased to see Neville turn around, hand the girls their drinks, get their money, and move on to the next customer. He didn't even acknowledge the hungry eyes they were looking at him with. They weren't to be deterred though. I watched in growing amusement as they handed their drinks to the nearest people and tried to get his attention for more. He finishes with the next few customers and turns back to them. They flutter their lashes at him and ask for new drinks. This time when he gives them back to him there aren't other customers to turn too. Being polite he converses with them. He casts a quick glance around the bar. When his eyes land on me he winks quickly and turns back to the girls who are shamelessly flirting with him. I just laugh.

Several minutes go by and there haven't been any customers for Neville to take care of so he's still talking to the girls, continueously casting glances in my direction. I laugh loudly when one of the girls knocks over her drink. That was surely no accident. They're getting desperate it seems. When Neville turns to get his rag he locks eyes with me, both sets full of humor. He gestures me over and I hop off my stool and slowly make my way over.

Nev's POV

I'm relieved to see Ginny heading down the bar finally. I can't believe she's left me with these girls for so long. I clearly have no customers so it'd be rude to just ignore them. What does she do though? She sits and watches, she was even laughing at me! I turn back to clean up the girl's drink, trying to figure out what Gin will say when she gets here.

"I'm so sorry about that," the girl who spilled her drink says with a giggle, I think she said her name was Tina. "I'm so klumsy sometimes."

"It's not a problem," I respond with. "Nothing I can't take care of easily." More giggles.

"Well that's very helpful of you to clean it up for us," the other one, Dana maybe, says.

"It's not helpful sweetie, it's his job," comes from behind them. I grin, that's my Ginny.

"Well he didn't really have to clean it up. He could have left us to do it," says the one girl, I'm just going to stick to calling her Dana.

"Yes, he could have," Ginny says, clearly not really meaning it.

"Did you want something? We were busy talking here," Tina says rather nastily.

"Hmm," she smirks, "I suppose I could go for a drink."

"What can I get for you?" I ask, not acknowledging that I know her at all.

"Oh, surprise me," she says back with a wink. I turn and get her what I know is her favorite flavored mixed drink, listening intently to the conversation.

"He's such a hunk huh?" Ginny asks. One of the girls snorts at this.

"I don't think hunk would quite cover it, _sweetie_," one of them responds, clearly not liking that she's showing interest in the guy they've been working so hard on.

"Oh I could think of many other things to describe him," Gin says back, obvious grin in her voice. I turn here and give Ginny her drink before turning back around and pretending to clean a bit. I'm interested in how this conversation will go with out me in it. I hear slight whispering before one of the girl's talks again.

"I don't think you should really bother with him."

"And you think that because?" Gin asks.

"You're engaged."

"How do you know that?"

"Possibly the ring on your finger."

"That is there isn't it?" she says as if honestly just noticing it. Never mind she grabbed her drink with her left hand, making sure it caught in the light just for that reason.

"Yes it is. So you should just move along from him. I'm sure your fiance wouldn't like to hear that you've been showing interest in the bartender." Whichever girl it was that said this sounds very satisfied. She clearly thinks she just won this one.

"I don't think he'd mind too much," Ginny says as if thinking it over. No, I can't really say I mind.

"Of course he'd mind. Is he here now? We can ask him and find out." That's my cue to turn back around.

"How are you ladies doing?" I ask. "All set with drinks for now?"

"I could use another one," Tina says, "I did spill the last one before I had a chance to drink much of it."

"Coming right up. Would you like the same drink?"

"Sounds good," she responds with a flirty smile. I quickly mix up her drink and turn back towards them.

"Are you guys getting along well?" I ask.

"Oh lovely," Ginny answers.

"Yes, we were just talking about meeting her fiance," Dana says, gesturing to Ginny.

"Oh?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I didn't get an answer as to whether he's here or not though. I'm still waiting on that."

"Oh he's here sweetie. If you'd like to meet him I'd be glad to introduce you."

"Great," they grin, thinking it's the end of Ginny's interest in me.

"I'll need your name though girls if you want me to introduce you properly."

"I'm Tina and this is Dana." Good, at least I had the names right.

"Tina and Dana, I'd like you to meet Neville, my fiance," she says gesturing towards me. I grin at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Lovely to meet you Tina, Dana," I say, hoping my amusement is hidden.

After mumbled excuses they both leave the bar. I share a look with Gin and we both start laughing, hard.

"It's certainly been a fun night," Gin says.

"Yeah baby girl. Too bad it's almost over."

"It doesn't have to be over," she grins. "We do share a room you know, and a _bed_ in that room," she adds with a wink.

"True, we could possibly have fun there," I say with a grin to match hers.

)()()()()(

The club just closed and I'm walking home with Ginny and Eddie, all the others having left earlier. This is perfect really. Gin and me have been working on planning the wedding lately. I decided to ask Eddie to be my best man. If circumstances were different and we were home, I'd have asked Harry. That's not the case though so I needed to decide. It was between Eddie and the twins. It was a hard enough choice to pick one. I had never been particularly close with the twins before the whole 'running away with their sister thing'. Eddie just seemed like a better choice. Because he's around all the time I'm close with him. Besides, if I picked the twins I'd have to then pick which one I liked better and that's near impossible.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do Gin and me a favor?"

"Yeah mate, anything."

"Will you be my best man when we get married?"

"Are you serious?" he asks in surprise.

"Of course I'm serious."

"How can that really surprise you Eddie? You and Natty have become our closest friends," Ginny adds.

"Blimey. Of course I will. Thanks mate, seriously."

"I should be thanking you Ed, not the other way around," I laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** So what I had planned on making a short club scene turned into this. I didn't want it to be the same short little, we were at the club, we danced, we drank, we danced more, and we went home. So I added some other things.

Again, I'll try to update as soon as I can, Sunday is the only day I have a full day off so I'll work on getting at least a good portion of the next chapter done.


	17. Engagements

**A/N: **I'm slightly proud of myself for updating this chapter so quickly. And it's even longer than the last few! I love rainy days when I don't have to work. :) I'm pretty sure the weather is supposed to stay crappy so, after I finish a oneshot I've got in mind, I'll have time to type up the next chapter. I hope to finish it soon so you don't have to wait. I already know what I want to happen in it.

I give thanks to a friend of mine who helped me with a bit of this chapter. I had a major case of writer's block that, with their help, passed quickly and helped me finish this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own half the characters. I do own quite a few though.

* * *

Chapter 17: Engagements

Natty's POV

"How long does it seriously take to go pick up a cake?" Eddie and the twins left an hour ago and I'm getting rather restless.

"Calm down Natalie dear, boys will be boys," Gran tries to soothe me.

"But this is getting ridiculous! We've got to all be at the club in half an hour!"

"Everything will work out fine. It always does, please remember you now have magical assistance on your side."

"Magical assistance or not we're not going to have enough time! Hermione will have them there in forty five minutes!"

"Don't you worry dear, I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

As if on cue we hear the twins' rowdy laughter coming from the front porch. I storm towards the door and rip it open. All three heads turn to me, startled looks on each face.

"Where's my cake?" I ask in a deadly calm tone.

"Right here doll," Eddie says, holding up the box in his hands. I yank it from him and storm back inside to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Nat?" Eddie asks softly coming up behind me.

"An hour to pick up a cake Eddie?"

"Of course not. That'd be ridiculous," he scoffs at me.

"Where've you been then?" I ask angrily.

"We had to pick up some other things. I thought Fred told you."

"Nobody told me anything. I've been sitting around waiting for your asses to get back so we could get to the club on time."

"Well let's go then. We're all ready to leave doll."

"You better be ready. I'm not going to let this night turn disastrous just because of you and those twins!" I reply storming away from him to get my things from my room.

Tonight we're having Ginny and Neville's surprise engagment party. Gran, Hermione and the twins return home the day after tomorrow so that made today the best day to have it. After much debating on how to go about this, Eddie set it up so we could have it at their work. We figured it was the best place. There wouldn't be any questions as to why they were going there, Tim could play all the best music for them, and there is a private section we can use if we feel like it. We put a lot of planning into this. After the party we've welcomed anyone who wants to come back to our house to have a bonfire on the beach. Anyone who comes for the bonfire gets a free show of Fred and George's fireworks too. It'll be great fun.

"Alright let's head out!" I holler heading straight for the door.

"Natalie," Eddie's voice stops me. "Fred, George and Gran are going to go ahead with the cake."

"We have to get there on time Eddie!"

"We'll be there on time doll, I promise."

"We better be," I threaten.

"Just trust me." I nod and sit on my favorite armchair while the others leave.

"Alright what's this about?" I ask impatiently once the others are out the door and Eddie is standing in front of me.

"Stand up for me?" I oblige. He pulls me in to a hug and whispers that he loves me in my ear. I whisper it back, curious of his odd behavior.

"What's going on Ed?" He pulls away and after briefly staring me in the eye he gracefully drops down to one knee with a small box in his hand. The only thing going through my head is 'Oh my!' He takes my hand, looking me in my teary eyes again and speaks.

"Natalie, I know we've only been together for a few months, but you know how much I love you. I hope you know that I'll love you forever. I hope you will love me forever too. My only wish is to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you please grant me that wish? Will you marry me and be my wife forever?"

I can't even respond. I'm staring at him, or rather a blurry him, through my tear filled eyes. I had never thought he'd want to marry me. Me! No one even likes me and he wants to marry me! I realize I better answer him soon before he gets the wrong impression. Still unable to speak however, I just grin and nod while grabbing at the front of his shirt, pulling him up to me and kissing him hard. We stumble for a minute before falling back into the armchair I had been sitting in, never breaking the kiss. He wraps his arms around me and my grip on his shirt tightens. When we need to breathe we break our mouths off each other's.

"I really love you doll."

"I love you too, so much. I can't wait to be your wife," I say kissing him again. He pulls away a lot quicker this time.

"As much as I'd love to stay and celebrate with you, I know you'll be angry if we miss this party."

The party! I forgot all about it! I squirm out of Eddie's arm and grab it to check his watch; we've only got fifteen minutes until we were supposed to be there! I quickly untangle myself from Eddie and gently push his chest until he gets off me. I straighten out my dress, grab my bag and, taking an amused Eddie's hand, rush out the door. If we walk quickly we can make it.

"Can I stop you for one more second doll?"

"We're cutting it really close on time Eddie!"

"Would you just like me to keep this ring then?" he asks in an amused voice. I stop dead in my tracks and turn to him. He smiles softly at me before opening the box in his hand and removing a ring from it. He takes my hand for a second time that night and places a ring on my finger. He pulls me into one more hug and kisses my forehead gently before taking my hand and tugging lightly to getting me headed to the club again.

I take advantage of him leading to examine the ring he gave me. The ring was fairly simple, yet oh so beautiful. It was perfect for me; it just fit. It was a heart shaped solitaire pink diamond set in a gold band. I look up briefly and see Eddie glancing back at me.

"It's lovely," I practically whisper. He just smiles and tugs my hand for us to go a little faster. He did promise we'd be there on time after all.

* * *

Ginny's POV

"Is it just me or do you feel like she's up to something?" Neville discreetly whispers to me.

"It feels like she's up to something. Every time we mention just leaving she suddenly shows immense interest in the most peculiar things. She's a Muggleborn for crying out loud! What fascination could she possibly find in this mall she's not used to?" I whisper back.

We've been at the mall for quite a few hours now. We finished buying things about an hour ago and now it seems like Hermione is just buying time. We're very curious as to what she's up to.

"Hermione can we just go now?" Neville asks checking his watch. "It's almost six and we're supposed to be to the club at six to meet up with the others."

"We've got plenty of time," she says, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Hermione please," I try. "We haven't got that much time and I'd like to be able to go home and drop of my things and change before we leave." She brightens at my statement.

"Yes. Let's go home and get ready. That could take awhile." That said she disapparates.

"She's definitely up to something love. She seems to be stalling for time," I tell Neville.

"I gues we can only wait and see," he shrugs. I nod and disapparate, reappearing in our living room, Neville only a second behind me. We make our way into our room and with a quick wave of the wand our things are put away. We venture into the closet and pick out new outfits. Today in general has just been an odd day.

When I walked into the kitchen this morning all conversation stopped briefly. They picked up talking but something told me they weren't continuing on the same conversation. Just after lunch Hermione came up with the master plan of us going out shopping today. I believe she said she wanted to spend time with us like the old days. Funny, I can't remember her ever being an avid shopper in the old days. Here she was all day though, trying on an insane amount of clothes, shoes and accessories. Yes, I'd say they're all up to something.

"Alright Hermione! Let's head out!" I holler. "It's five minutes to now and you know we can't apparate right in, we'll have to go a few alley ways over."

"Alright I'm coming!" she calls from behind her door, emering a few seconds later.

We apparate into an alleyway and head out to the streets. We're about four or five buildings from the club and as we move closer we can faintly hear the music playing inside. Suddenly Hermione calls out and starts waving before rushing ahead of us and into the club. I share a look with Neville, neither of us saw anyone she would run to like that. Heck, I didn't even see anyone she would know.

"I'm starting to get a little anxious here," I say to Neville.

"Yeah, I almost don't want to walk through those doors," he responds. We share a look before he nods and we turn around. We know it's an awful thing to do, but we pretty much know they planned something. I'm interested into seeing what they'd do if we didn't show up. Hermione did just leave us here in the middle of the street. We rush over and tuck behind a couple of benches. Peeking over the top to see what will happen. After waiting five minutes an anxious looking Natty and Hermione rush out the doors.

"Where'd they go?" Natty asked.

"I don't know! I left them right there," Hermione responds, pointing a few yards away from her.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"I'll check to see if they went back home. Maybe they forgot something," Hermione said before apparating away. She returns moments later looking miffed. "They aren't there! Where would they have gone! The past hour they just wanted to go home and get ready so we could come here!"

We share in great mounts of amusement as they check the silliest places for us. Honestly, who looks up a palm tree? I'll have to take that up with Natty sometime. After our amusement wheres off at their frantic searching and bickering we decide to come out of hiding. We casually stand up, but only enough to sit on the bench. We sit there, with our back to them, Neville's arm around me looking up at the stars. We sit there so casually it looks like we had been there the whole time, just what we wanted. Suddenly we hear Natty's voice, louder than it had been before.

"Hermione! Look!" We're careful not to show a response, though we'd love to turn around and watch this.

"That can't be them!" we hear Hermione cry. Fast footsteps alert us to their approach and we school our faces to ones of relaxation rather than humor.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Hermione demands as soon as they're in front of us.

"Since you rushed inside," comes Neville's simple, calm answer.

"We've been looking for you and certainly didn't see you here before."

"Maybe you just over looked us?" he suggests.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"We've all been waiting for you in there. We thought you got lost!" says an angry Natty.

"We were planning to come in soon. We just wanted to enjoy the sight a bit."

"Fine," Hermione huffs, turning and stalking towards the club again. Natty stays a minute longer, taking a seat next to Neville.

"I've got news for you," she says softly. Both of us turn to look at her. She simply holds out her hand. I squeal upon seeing the ring and jump out of Neville's arm, not that I needed to as his hand instantly went to cover his ear. I hug Natty tightly.

"You're getting married! I'm getting married! We're getting married!" I yell excitedly, beginning to jump around a bit, still hugging Natty.

"Let the girl breathe Gin," Neville says, placing a hand on my arm. I sheepishly release my tight grip on her. She's grinning like mad and I'm so happy for her. This is wonderful! We're both getting married. Oh! Maybe we can have a double wedding! How wonderful would that be!

"Congratulations Natalie," Neville says pulling her into his own hug.

"Let's get inside! I need to see Eddie!" I holler, running away from the pair.

"Wait!" Natty hollers frantically, effectively stopping me. She rushes up to my side with Neville and the three of us continue on together, Neville escorting the both of us like a gentleman. When we just about reach the door though Natty breaks away and rushes inside, much like Hermione had. Neville and me share another look before shrugging and entering the club.

* * *

Nev's POV

"CONGRATULATIONS!" we hear at a deafening volume upon entering the club. I quickly glance around and notice, aside from our immediate friends, a good number of people from Ginny's work, practically everyone who works at the club and most of the club's regulars. There's a large banner that says 'Congratulations on your engagement Neville and Ginny!' I grin and go behind the bar, ignoring everyone on my way. I pull out a stepladder and a large marker and go to stand under the banner. I look to Eddie briefly and he grins so I begin to write across the banner. Underneath our names it now says 'and Eddie and Natty!' There are many surprised gasps and along with many female voices calling out Natty's name. She apparently hadn't told them all yet. I put away the ladder and marker and me and Ginny make our way around some people, receiving many congratulations and best wishes and giving many thanks.

"Let's go see Eddie now!" Ginny says, tugging on my hand. I nod and we make our way to where he and Tim are talking. "Oh Eddie I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squeals and throws her arms around an unsuspecting Eddie's neck.

"Thanks Gin," he laughs once he's regained balance and is assured they won't topple over.

"Congratulations mate," I say clapping him on the back. "I just knew she'd say yes."

"Of course she would!" Ginny says. "And just think now! We're all getting married! Isn't this so exciting?" I share a look with Eddie before we both abruptly start laughing. "Well I think it's exciting," she says moodily before going off to find Natty. Eddie, Tim and I stare after her until she reaches Natty.

"You guys have some great girls," Tim breaks the silence.

"Thanks mate," I grin.

"We got real lucky," Eddie says softly.

"What about you though?" I ask after another moments of silence.

"What about me?" Tim asks confused.

"How's your thing for Brandi going?"

"Oh that," Tim blushes slightly. "It's not going anywhere really. What would she see in me?"

"You'd be surprised Tim," Eddie says.

"Why not give it a try tonight?" I suggest. "Ask her to dance or something."

"Yeah and if that works out well you can invite her over for the bonfire."

"Bonfire?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, we're having anyone who wants to come over later over for a bonfire on the beach."

"Excellent," I grin. "So yeah. You should invite her Tim."

"I think she's already planning on going."

"Now she can plan to go with you though. There's a big difference," Eddie says.

"I don't know guys," he says hesitantly.

"It's your choice mate, but you won't get anywhere if you don't try. Just keep that in mind." He thinks this over for a minute before determination crosses his face.

"I'll ask her to dance and see how it goes." He stalks away and we watch as he approaches Brandi, who's standing around with a bunch of girls from work, Natty and Ginny included. We watch as he awkwardly asks her to dance and she blushes. We watch with amusement as he leads her away and the remaining girls all start to gossip excitedly. After a few minutes Ginny and Natty break away and head back towards us.

"Did you two tell him to ask her to dance?" Natty accuses a sharp edge in her voice. I hear Eddie gulp. Did we do something wrong?

"Yes," he says meekly.

"What were you thinking?" Ginny asks angrily. It's my turn to gulp now.

"I…we…he likes her and we…we just thought he should give it a…a try," I stutter out. I haven't stuttered in fear since my Hogwarts' years, back before the war. Of course it would be an angry Ginny to reduce me to a stuttering fool though.

"You guys are brilliant!" they yell in unison before hugging us. Eddie and me share a look mixed with confusion and relief over their shoulders.

"Why's that?" Eddie finally asks.

"We've been trying to think of a way to get them together for ages!"

"Okay," I say slowly, "did you have to act like we did something wrong?"

"Oh Nev,' Ginny sighs. "You're scared of me aren't you?" she teases.

"Who wouldn't be! I once told your brothers I'd rather face the whole Weasley lot plus Harry before facing you in a temper." She smirks.

"We were thinking guys," Natty says. "We're all getting married."

"Yes I've heard that a lot tonight," Eddie interjects.

"AND," she says loudly, ignoring his comment, "the only people we really know to invite to a wedding are the people here in this club."

"Right," Eddie responds.

"Well," Ginny continues, "we were thinking about when we could be married and have Hermione, Gran and the twins all present. You know it will be hard for them to find reason to come here all the time."

"Okay," Eddie responds again.

"We thought maybe we should be married close together so in one visit they can attend both weddings." Eddie and I share a look, pretty sure we know where this is going.

"Well, we wanted to know," Natty says hesitantly.

"Would you be opposed to a double wedding?" Ginny rushes out. Just what we thought they'd ask.

"Let us get back to you in a bit. We'll need to think about it," I answer. They nod and Eddie and I head towards the door labeled 'Employees Only' knowing we'll need to discuss this somewhere a bit quieter.

"What do you think about that request?" Eddie asks once we're seated alone in the "break room" with the door shut firmly behind us.

"I'm not really sure Ed. I mean, as long as I end up married I'll be happy, but I just don't know."

"I understand mate. When one thinks of their wedding day they don't picture another guy next to them and two brides walking down the aisle." I laugh at this.

"Would it be too weird to do it like that?"

"I've never been married so the whole thing will be weird."

"Do you think they'd regret it later on?" I ask quietly. "The wedding day is supposed to be all about the bride, not _both_ of the brides."

"I don't think they'd regret it really. To be completely honest, I think they'd hold a slight grudge against us to not let them do things the way they want, this way."

I ponder this thought for awhile. I never thought I'd be getting married with another couple. I thought only twins did things like that. I know Eddie's right though. If we didn't let them do this the way they wanted we'd be the ones regretting it one day. They'd hold it against us whenever they could.

"I guess I'm not really opposed to the idea," I say slowly after several minutes of silence.

"I don't really think I am either," Eddie responds. "I mean, if I had to have a double wedding I'm glad it's with you at least."

"Yeah, that's a good thought. You could have to share your wedding day with some complete git." We both laugh. "So it's decided then?" I ask after we stop laughing.

"I guess it is mate. We're getting married together." I burst out laughing at his statement. It takes him a minute to understand how that came out before he starts laughing too. We get up and head to the door, still laughing lightly. Upon spotting us emerge from the room the girl's rush over anxiously.

"Well?" they ask together.

"We're getting…" Eddie cuts off laughing, realizing he was about to say the same thing again. I laugh too before turning and answering.

"Sure girls. We can have a double wedding." Excited squeals, there seem to be a lot of those tonight, escape the girls before they once again propel themselves at us. Unfortunately, having been laughing still neither of us expected this and we all feel to the floor, laughter returning tenfold.

"If you just wanted to get us on our back girls you should have just suggested we go home," Eddie teases with a smirk.

"Oh you've got us all figured out," Ginny teases back.

After detangling ourselves we all head to the dance floor. This party is now in both our honors and we're going to have some fun!

Several hours later we were sitting out on the beach starting up the fire. The small group that came with us was already getting loud and rowdy. We were in for a long night. I had escorted Gran home many hours earlier and she said she'd make sure to set up some proper charms so we wouldn't have to worry about disturbing her.

Starting a fire the Muggle way was oddly amusing. I've been so used to just waving my wand and there being fire. It took work this way. I didn't even try to help though, just watched. I was surprised to find that Fred and George were best at starting a fire the Muggle way and said so to Ginny.

"Come on Nev, how surprising can it really be?" she responds. "You know how our dad is with these kinds of things. The whole family can start a fire with ease."

"Good point."

With the fire roaring we all sat around it, mostly paired off, singing long with the wireless loudly. Things with Tim and Brandi seemed to be going well as he was sitting with his arm around her, her head resting on his chest as they merrily sang along with the group out of key. I notice the twins looking comfortable with Kallie and Cameron and briefly wonder how things will be once they leave. I laugh as I hear the twins' voices standing out against the rest. I make a note not to ask them to sing at our wedding. Keith and Chris, a couple of guys from the club, were sitting on either side of Hermione, having been trying all night to charm her. They seemed to be taking turns serenading her with the song. Hermione is expertly ignoring them and singing along drunkenly. Eddie and Natty are sitting on my right, singing with laughter in their voices. I look down to Ginny, who is sitting on the sand between my legs, and smile at her as she turns to look at me at the same time. She grins and jumps up, pulling me with her moments later. Next thing I know we're dancing around the beach, making sure to keep a safe distance from the fire in our slightly intoxicated state.

The others join us almost instantly, all still singing merrily. I'm not paying attention to them anymore though. I'm only interested in the gorgeous girl in my arms who will, one day, be my wife. With that thought he leans down and kisses her, earning a surprised gasp that's only muffled by his lips. She quickly regains herself and kisses me back with enthusiasm. Her fingers reach to thread up through my hair. The kiss took a passionate turn quickly. Our bodies pressed close and our tongues battling. My hands trace her sides, making her shiver lightly and me groan. The feel of her curves is too much for me right now. We break apart panting and I rest my forehead against hers, my eyes closed as I try to regain control of my breathing.

"Merlin," I breathe out.

"Merlin," she confirms with a slight nod.

"Can we just send everyone home now?" I ask hopefully, desperate to be in the privacy of my bedroom, continuing our previous activity.

"If only we could love," she says. I think it over quickly before scooping her up in my arms. "What are you doing?" she laughs.

"The others are here. We're more than welcome to retreat to the house for the night. They won't miss us," I grin before carrying her away.

Upon reaching the bedroom I lock and soundproof the door, we're in for fun night.

* * *

**A/N:** The next few chapters, should go through time quickly, unless I come up with some brilliant ideas soon for things to happen in their everyday life. I'm clearly not going to write out every couple days of them planning a wedding, working, clubbing and so on. That would just get ridiculous.


	18. News

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry this took so long. I had put it off at first because my friend had given me a challenge to write which really _was_ a challenge for me. I have no excuse after that though. I simply forgot. :\ A big thanks to RubeusHagrid34 for reading and reviewing it today, I wouldn't have even remembered to write this tonight if you hadn't. So thank you! :) I'll try not to take as long next time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing or any one familiar from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

Chapter 18: News

Natty's POV

"Again Ginny?" I ask in amazement as she abruptly sprints off to the bathroom, not for the first time this week. I quickly get up to follow her.

"It's not a big deal," she says after emptying a portion of her stomach.

"Of course it's a big deal! I can't let you just continue being sick all the time! We've got to go to a medic or something. You could have a bug!" I say, going in to slight hysterics.

"Honestly Natty, I'm fine." She gets up and grabs her toothbrush. "It must just be something about this hotel. It only started after I had been here a few nights," she says dismissively.

"That doesn't mean you can't have caught a bug here!" I protest.

"Natty. Listen to me. I'm not sick."

"How do you know though?"

"I know what's wrong with me. Or I'm pretty sure at least."

"What is it then?" I ask impatiently.

"I…I think I'm _pregnant_."

"You're WHAT?"

"Hush Natty! I haven't done a test yet so I'm not sure, but I think I am."

"Let's do a test then!"

"I don't know it. I have to get to the store and look up the spell."

"No need. We'll get you a muggle one. Let's go," I say grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. A baby! She might be having a baby! A little Neville or Ginny running around!

* * *

"Positive," Ginny whispers for the fifth time, staring at the same test strip she picked up ten minutes ago. She's been in a state of semi-shock. I've quietly sat beside her. In all honesty I'm overjoyed. I just don't want to show it until I'm sure she'll feel that way too.

"Yeah Gin. You and Neville are going to be parents." That seemed to snap her out of it.

"Parents, Neville and me. We created a little baby," she says in awe.

"Yeah. That's a good thing…right?" She turns and smiles widely at me.

"I'm having a baby!" Finally being able to show my excitement, I squeal. The two of us go back and forth for a few minutes before a thought occurs to me.

"How are you going to tell Neville? Oh, he'll be so thrilled!"

"I'll plan him a little dinner in the hotel room. Like I did before we moved in with you. You and Eddie can join us. It'll be fun." She grins. We instantly jump on making plans.

* * *

Nev's POV

I walk back into the hotel room after a day out with Eddie, pausing at the sight before me. Eddie steps up beside me and stops too. It's set up similar to how it had been many months before. Only this time there's four chairs around the table, not two, and the table is out on the balcony.

"What the?" Eddie asks.

"Don't bother moving any farther in to the room Ed. The girls will appear soon enough and just shoo us off again." He looks at me with a puzzled expression. "This has happened before."

"Boys! You can't be here yet. We aren't ready." I send Eddie a quick 'I told you so' look before returning to the girls in front of us. "Go put these on and be back in half on hour." We both except our bundles of clothes and leave the room.

"What was that about?"

"They must have just wanted to do something special for us Ed. It's just like them."

* * *

We're waiting for the girls to answer the door now. When they finally open it and usher us inside I take the surroundings in again.

"What's the occasion this time baby girl?"

"We'll get to that."

They usher us out on the balcony, seemingly over excited about something. We eat and hold casual conversation amongst the four of us.

"We get to go back to our house in two weeks. I miss it," Ginny sighs.

"Me too. This hotel just doesn't compare," Eddie agrees readily.

"At least we'll have it for as long as we want after this month is up," Natty says.

"Is that what we're celebrating?" I ask, trying to figure out what in the world this treat was for.

"No, Neville."

"Can you just tell me now? I'm dying to know." The girls share a quick glance before Natty nods and Ginny looks at me.

"I have some news Neville." I nod to show she has my attention. "I…We are having a baby." I sit stunned for a few minutes.

"A baby? We're having a baby? I'm going to be a father? Oh Merlin."

"Is that a good 'Oh Merlin'?" Ginny asks nervously. My eyes snap back up to hers. As fast as I can move I'm on my feet and pulling her out of her chair.

"A bit looser love. I need to breathe," she laughs. I pull back and kiss her. "I guess that means it was good then?" she asks when a break away from her.

"You've no idea."

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Gran!" I holler stepping out of the fireplace in her house, Fred and George just behind me. "Gran! Where are you?"

"She's out in the gardens," Sarah answers coming in to the room.

"Thank you!" I holler, already half way out the door.

"Gran!" All three of us call once we spot her. She jumps a bit and turns to watch us running to her.

"What's this excitement all about?" she asks once we reach her. Too out of breath I hand her the letter in my hand, which she reads aloud.

"_Dear Hermione, Gran, Fred and George,_

_I have some brilliant news to tell you! I'm pregnant! Neville and me are going to have a baby! We've decided not to be married until after the baby is born. We have too much left to plan still on top of now preparing for a baby. We're so excited though. Can you just picture it, a little baby mixture of Nev and me? It'll be a beautiful little thing._

_That's all the news we have for you right now really since we just wrote. We'll be sure to keep you posted though._

_Love, _

_Ginny"_

"My grandson is having a baby!" Gran exclaims. "My grandson." She seems a bit awed, but over all proud. Bumbling Neville has grown and is having a little one of his own now.

"Just think Gran, they'll make a lovely baby together," I say. I can't wait.

"We get to be Uncles again!" Fred and George shout together. They've already got Bill and Fleur's daughter as a niece, but they never see her really. They were so excited to hear the news that the danced all around the shop, looking like the fools they are.

* * *

Ginny's POV

"Not tonight girls," I say kindly while we're cleaning up after work.

"Come on Gin, it'll be a lot of fun," Kallie tries to persuade me.

"I'm not going out tonight."

"You always go out on Friday night's with us!" Cameron argues.

"Neville took the night off for us to spend some time alone together."

"Come just for a little bit then," Cameron insists.

"You act like you can't survive with out me there," I laugh.

"We can't!" Brandi says dramatically. I shake my head at her. She's a crazy girl.

"You did just fine before I was here."

"Natty and you make it so much better though," Cameron pouts.

"I'm still going to be there," Natty interjects.

"One down and one to go!"

"You won't persuade me. I've got plans to spend a nice quiet evening with Neville. I just told you that."

"Gin," Natty says to me quietly, making sure the other girls don't hear, "maybe you should just tell them now. You can't hold it off forever." I sigh. She's right. I've known I was pregnant for a few weeks now and I haven't told anyone else yet.

"Look girls, I've got to tell you something." I'm not really sure how they'll react to this. I know them well, but I'm not sure how they feel about unmarried woman having babies. They could hate the news or love it. "Neville and me have news actually."

"What kind of news?" Kallie asks with a raised eyebrow. I take a deep breath.

"We're having a baby," I rush out.

Silence. I hold my breath as the seconds tick by, then suddenly, "No way!"

"Yes way Brand," I respond cautiously.

"Oh Gin!" she rushes over and hugs me tight. "This is so exciting! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? How far along are you? Are you moving up the wedding? Or postponing it a bit?"

"Calm down Brandi!" I laugh, trying to wiggle free of her grasp. I look to Kallie and Cameron to see them grinning just as big as Brandi and am relieved. They immediately rush to pull me in to hugs when Brandi releases me, both congratulating me.

"So what are the answers?" Brandi persists.

"Not sure if it's a boy or girl. I think I'm about four months along. The wedding, though it didn't have a date set yet, will be postponed. We want to have the baby first, bnot rush to prepare for a baby and a wedding."

"Logical choice. Both are handfuls as it is, together would be brutal," Cameron reasons.

"So you're all okay with this?" I ask tentatively, I have to just make sure. "You don't mind that we're not puching the wedding up first?"

"Of course not Gin. It's your choice to do it how you want. You'll get married when you're ready. Now you just need to get ready for this little baby," Kallie answers. I breathe a sigh of relief as the girls start to talk about all the things they're going to do with or buy for the baby.

* * *

I snuggle deeper in to Neville's chest and continue staring out at the stars. We're finally staying back in our house. Right now we're out on the beach, laying in the sand. Both of us are reveling in the privacy. We haven't been able to spend too much time alone lately since the past month we've been sharing a room with Natty and Eddie.

"Do you want a boy or a girl Gin?" Neville asks suddenly.

"I'm not particular really. I could see both. Besides," I grin, "whichever we don't get this time we'll try for next time."

"Next time eh?" he laughs.

"Oh yes. I'd like at least two kids. I know you grew up an only child, but I had six brothers. Siblings are great. They're someone you can always depend on, always trust, always go to and always back you up. Of course," I add bitterly, "sometimes they just don't feel they can trust you, or should back you up."

"Oh baby girl, none of that talk tonight," he says pulling me tighter to him. "You're brothers all love you. And I'd love to have more than one baby."

"Do you want a boy or a girl Nev?" I repeat his question.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'd love to have a little girl I can spoil and fuss over, but I can spoil a little boy just the same. Though, in the long run," he adds thoughtfully, "I think a little boy first would be better."

"Why's that?" I ask curiously.

"Simple, then when we have a little girl she'll have an older brother to keep all the wrong boys away and look out for her."

"That's it. I want the girl first. My brothers were such a pain when it came to dating."

"Ah, but you had six. That's a lot of brothers for any bloke to pass through," he laughs.

"Too true love. I just hope whichever we have is healthy. That's all I'm concerned about."

"Good point baby girl." He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. We fall back into silence and observe the night sky again. Whether we have a boy or a girl doesn't matter. Our baby will be perfect simply because it is _our's_.

* * *

**A/N:** I hadn't planned on bringing a baby into the picture until after the wedding. Then I found out yesterday that I'm going to have a nephew in four months. I had known my sister was pregnant, but finding out the sex of the baby made it so much more exciting so I just had to add the baby in now. I'm a bit undecided at this point if I want them to have a boy or a girl. Therefore, if you have a preference, please let me know.


	19. Suspicions

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's shorter again. I'm starting the next chapter right now so it might not be too long before the next update.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

Chapter 19: Suspicions

George's POV

"Calm down Fred," I say once his pacing gets entirely too obnoxious. "The letter might not even come today."

"It better come today! I can't wait until tomorrow! I need it now," he exclaims. I just shake my head at him. Today or tomorrow we get the letter telling us if we have a niece or a nephew on the way.

"Why don't you floo Gran and invite her over for dinner? Then maybe you can pop in to visit Hermione at work and invite her over. That way, if the letter comes today it'll come directly to us since we're all together." Really, anything to make him stop pacing.

"What if it comes here while I'm gone though? I can't miss it."

"You won't miss it. I wouldn't dream of opening it with out you."

Once I finally get him out of the room for a bit I can manage to mull over my thoughts peacefully. Ginny's due in four months. My baby sister is having a baby in four months. I can't believe it. I never thought she'd be a parent and married before me. I'm three years older than she is. Surely I should have been before her. I just can't seem to find someone. Of course, I did really like Cameron though. That girl was really something. It's too bad she lives so far away, and that she's a muggle. I don't have anything against muggles of course, but it's always a weird situation to have to tell one you're a wizard. I'm way ahead of myself though. Maybe I should start by trying to figure out if I could even work on dating her before telling her I'm a wizard. Maybe I can look in to opening a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes over there. Then, even if I don't personally run it, I can be there all the time to check up on the place. Yes, I'd have to take that up with Fred.

"George? Are you here?"

"Yeah Gran! I'm upstairs!" I hear the sound of her footsteps coming up and move to open the door for her.

"Is the letter here yet?" is the greeting I get.

"It's lovely to see you too Gran. I'm so flattered to hear that you missed me," I grin.

"Oh boy, I saw you yesterday! Now is the letter here yet?"

"No, and I promised Fred I wouldn't open it until he was back anyway."

"Well where'd the boy go?"

"To invite Hermione over."

"I just hope he gets back before that letter gets here. I won't be able to wait for him! I need to know so I can start shopping."

"Don't worry Gran. He's just as anxious, he'll hurry along." We talk for a few more minutes before two pops resound through the shop.

"That you Fred?"

"No! Pick another brother!" Shit! Ron's here! I shoot a semi-panicked look to Gran before calmly heading towards the door to greet him and whom I can only assume would be Harry.

"Hello Ron, Harry. To what do I owe this _lovely_ surprise visit?"

"Luna went to her Dad's and Hermione just flooed to say she wouldn't make it home for dinner, so we thought we'd see what you guys were up to tonight." Good going Hermione, don't tell him where you're going so he'll show up here.

"Well we're having company over for dinner tonight."

"Great, we'd love to join. What're we having?" he asks, pushing his way past me and up the stairs. I quickly follow him up, cursing his bad manners. "Mrs. Longbottom? What are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm here for dinner. Did George not just say he was having company?" she answers far too pleasantly.

"Well he did, but I wasn't expecting you."

"Well you don't have to be so excited to see me."

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom. It's lovely to see you," Harry greets before Ron has a chance to respond.

"Thank you Harry. It's lovely to see you as well." I laugh to myself as I notice she hasn't insisted on either of them calling her Gran. That's quite significant really. _Everybody_ calls her Gran. Of course, her grudge over them not believing Gin and Nev has doubled since the letter stating the pregnancy.

"So, what are we having for dinner then?" Ron asks, only concerned with his stomach.

"_We_ were going to order in from the Leaky Cauldron. _You_ were going to go somewhere else."

"Oh nonsense George, I can just call up and place my own order. It's easier than making something ourselves with out either of the girls in the house."

"Joy," I mutter sarcastically. Does he not get the hint that he's not wanted here? If Gran weren't so strict about good manners he'd be long gone by now.

* * *

Fred's POV

"Hurry up Hermione! What if the letter's already there?" I've been waiting for her for about fifteen minutes. Who knows what could have happened in that time! This is ridiculous.

"Calm down Fred. You said he promised not to open it with out you."

"Yes but we could be missing it! We could already know but _you_ could be holding it all up!"

"Oh no! We better hurry then!" she says sarcastically.

"No need to mock me," I scowl at her.

"I'll just be a few more minutes. I hadn't been expecting you."

"Fine. What did Ron say when you flooed him?"

"He was rather upset at first. Luna's at her dads so they've nobody to make them dinner. He finally just said they'd find their own plans for the night though."

"Well good. Now are you done yet?"

"Yes Fred. Let's go." With that she turns and disapparates, me directly behind her.

When we get to the shop I practically race up the stairs. When I burst through the door though, I freeze. What the hell are they doing here?

"Move along Fred. You're blocking the door," Hermione says behind me nudging my back. She's clearly unaware of the room's occupants.

"Hermione?" Ron asks confused. Her hand freezes on my back.

"Ron?" she asks back. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you said you had plans."

"I do Ron, these are my plans."

"Well you didn't tell me that!"

"You didn't ask. So now, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd find my own plans."

"Well you better get working on that honey."

"These are my plans. George said we could stay for dinner." I turn to glare at George.

"I said no such thing! I said I was having dinner guests and you just invited yourselves up and assumed you could intrude."

"Wait," Harry interrupts. "What are the four of you getting together for anyway?"

"We're friends Harry. I thought that'd be obvious."

"We're friends too Mione. Why weren't we invited?"

"Because you gits always seem to take every opportunity you find to tell us we're wrong about Ginny and Neville," I answer.

"Well you are," Harry says fiercely.

"Maybe in your head," I mutter.

"Look. Let's not talk about it," Hermione reasons not particularly ready for an argument straight after work.

"Fine. Let's order our food," Ron says. Clearly he thinks he's still allowed here if he just doesn't talk about Ginny and Neville. Now what? The git is so thick sometimes. It's hard to believe we're even related.

* * *

Hermione's POV

After the food arrives and we're all settled down and eating, my thoughts were racing. What the hell were we going to do? Why'd they have to invite themselves along? Stupid Ron. Stupid Harry. Honestly, you'd think they'd have more manners then this. At the sound of an owl tapping on the window the four of us promptly tense. What if it's from Ginny? Ron, closest to the window, moves to open it.

Sure enough, it's Cora that flies through. Ron, still the closest to her, tries to take the letter from her so she can be on her way. Cora bites at his fingers though. She's never brought a letter to Ron and she wouldn't start now. She flies over to Fred who reaches up to pat her head with an affectionate smile, no doubt pleased that she bit Ron. He takes the letter from her easily, smirking in Ron's direction.

"You can go rest in my room Cora. There are treats on the night table for you." Cora hoots happily and takes off for Fred's door, obviously eager for the food and rest.

"Who's owl was that?" Harry asks.

"Li's," Fred answers shortly.

"Why'd the bloody thing bite me?" Ron asks in a bitter tone.

"The letter wasn't for you dear brother." Fred pockets the letter and continues eating like nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I have guests Ron. That's bad manners." I know that on the inside though George, Gran and him are freaking out; I am too. I'm mentally sending every hex I know at Ron and Harry. I want the answers in that letter. I need to know! Stupid, stupid boys.

When Ron and Harry finally feel they've out stayed their welcome, assuming of course that they ever were welcome, they begin to bit their farewells.

"You coming Hermione?" Ron asks.

"I usually ecort Gran home," I answer tensely. It's been a long while since that letter arrived.

"Oh, we can do that if you'd like," Harry offers.

"No thanks boy," Gran says as pleasant as she can manage. "We've got a bit of a routine down over the months. It wouldn't be the same." I'm thankful she answered, I wouldn't have known what to say.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be along shortly." Once we finally hear the pops signfying their departure we all turn on Fred as he frantically digs in his pocket for the letter. He finds it and begins to read it aloud.

"_Hello all!_

_I figured you'd be impatiently waiting for this letter so I made sure to send it along right away. The appointment with the Muggle doctor was quite interesting. They have this machine thing so that you can see inside your stomach! You should ask Hermione what it's called if you're interested, I don't really remember. _

_We got to see our baby, or I suppose I should say our SON! We're having a boy. We're having a little baby boy. Neville and me are absolutely thrilled. Natty and Eddie had quite a ball with the news too. We've got about four months to go until he's born. We're already working on names, we've got a few we like. _

_We'll I really must be sending this along so it gets to you. I hope you're as excited about this as we are._

_All my love,_

_Ginny"_

"A boy! They're having a boy! Oh I can't wait!" Fred yells excitedly.

"We're going to have a nephew to teach all about pranking Fred, just think," George says happily.

"I'll have to get digging through Neville's old baby things. Surely Ginny would love the sentiment of having her son use Neville's own things," Gran sighs.

I don't really make any comment. I'm just as excited as the others; I'm just choosing to go about it differently. Of course, in my mind I'm already making a list of all the things I'd like to buy him, make him and do with him. A baby boy. How lovely.

* * *

Ron's POV

"Did something seem off to you tonight Harry?" I ask once we apparate back into our house.

"Yeah mate. Something just seemed, awkward," he says thoughtfully.

"I wonder what's going on between them all. They spent an awful lot of time together. And now Hermione's hanging out with them and not even telling me about it."

"I don't know mate. Something doesn't seem right though." We both ponder this over for a bit before something hits me.

"That owl."

"What about it?"

"They all seemed tense after that owl came. And the bloody thing bit me. Besides, it's not like Fred to insist on manners and not open a letter once he gets it just because people are over."

"Good point mate, good point," Harry says after thinking it over for a few minutes. "Something is up with them. They must be keeping something from us."

"We'll just have to keep a closer eye on them."


	20. Making Plans

**A/N:** This one took awhile again and I'm sorry, but on the plus side it's a bit longer. I absolutely promise the next one will be up either Monday night or Tuesday afternoon. I've got the whole weekend off.

**Disclaimer:** I don't happen to own half this stuff. Just a few random characters really.

* * *

Chapter 20: Making Plans

Ginny's POV

"You really didn't have to do this girls," I insisted for the fourth time.

"Oh hush up Gin! You're having a baby in just over a month, a baby shower is necessary," Kallie insisted back for the fourth time.

"Seriously Gin, just accept it and have fun. We've got all sorts of games planned," Brandi grins plopping down into a seat next to me.

"Alright, alright, where do we start?" I concede.

Cameron had shown up at the house an hour ago insisting I drop everything and join her for a day out. Natty had already been out with the other girls, apparently planning this party, and I was home with Neville and Eddie, both of which basically pushed me out the door at her appearance.

The next hour was spent playing a variety of Muggle pregnancy games. The least flattering being one where they tried to guess my belly size. Let's just say they weren't even close to correct and I was left feeling quite offended by Natty, though she assured me she was joking. After all the designated games were played we moved on to just sitting and talking.

"So have you guys picked a name yet?" Brandi asked.

"We've narrowed it down to two different ones, but I'm not telling you either. We've decided to keep it a secret until he's born. That way everyone finds out at once and if we change our minds we can with out anyone knowing."

"Fine," she says grumpily.

"Oh don't be like that Brandi, it's not like I'm telling everyone else and not you. I'm equally denying you all."

"Oh that's reassuring."

"Well how have plans for the double wedding come along? Have you decided yet when you're going to have it?"

"Actually we have. We figure the first few months with a baby are going to be really hard so we want to wait a bit longer then right after the birth. Of course, I don't want to look like a hippo still on my wedding day." I pause while all the girls assure me I don't look like a hippo and am actually pulling off pregnancy quite well. "Anyway, we've decided about six months after the birth should be good. We've already made Natty and Eddie postpone their wedding because of this baby and we don't want to hold them off too long."

"Oh nonsense Gin. We told you that it was fine. I've been just as busying helping you prepare for this baby as you've been," Natty assures me.

"Either way, we're getting married seven months from this Saturday."

"Seven months that makes it the end of August. All right girls," Kallie says to the others. "We've got seven months to plan a bridal shower, a bachelorette party, and what we're wearing to the wedding." With that the baby is forgotten and they go off in frantic planning mode, leaving Natty and me to our lonesome.

"Natty, you know we still need to pick attendents for the wedding right?"

"Yeah," she says looking over our friends, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"We've already chosen each other as Maids of Honor. And now we need to pick three of four girls. It'll be hard to decide."

"I don't think it'll be that hard. We'll have Hermione of course and Kallie and Cameron to match up with Fred and George. Then we can toss Brandi in to go with Tim. And that'll actually leave the boys with the job of selecting an extra guy."

"Yeah, but who would they pick. The only others from work they hang out with are Keith and Chris and it'll be hard to pick between the two."

"I'm sure they'll manage."

"I guess."

"So it's settled then? Hermione, Kallie, Cameron and Brandi?"

"It's settled," I grin. "Hey Kal! Cam! Brandi! Come over here a minute?" They break away from the others and settle around us.

"What's up girls?"

"Would you each like to be attendants in our wedding?" Natty asks with a smile.

"Seriously?" Kallie says jumping up.

"Of course seriously."

"I'd love to!" she says rushing to hug me then Natty. The other girls copy the exclamation and gesture.

And so the party continutes discussing other parties, dresses and countless other things you don't usually discuss at a baby shower.

* * *

Nev's POV

"What about this one Ed?" I ask holding up a forest green colored, baby sized shirt.

"It's fine mate. Why are we even doing this shopping anyway? Isn't this the job the girls were most excited for?"

"Yeah, but you know they'll just buy all of the cutest things they can fine. We need some manly baby clothes for him."

"Right," Eddie laughs.

"We're going to have to keep this baby out of ridiculous clothes as often as we can."

"Hey, it's your baby. He can wear all the ridiculous clothes he owns and it won't effect me any."

"It will when you have a baby and I decide to go shopping for it," I say in a mock threatening tone.

"Point taken."

After Cameron had whisked Gin away to her baby shower Ed and me hit a ridiculously low point and couldn't find a single thing to hold our interest. Somehow that led to us out shopping for baby things. We've got just about everything we need already, but boredom leads a man to do crazy things.

It seems like the past eight months have flown by. We've been doing a lot of planning for both the baby and the wedding. We still have a bunch of stuff that needs to be settled for the wedding, but we've picked a date so the major part's over. It was quite a debate trying to figure out a day. We had to keep in mind that Gran, Hermione, Fred and George would want to see the baby shortly after it was born. We finally decided that six months after the baby was born was a good time so they could still see him as a baby, but be able to come and stay for the wedding also. Of course, my bet would be that they show up long before six months. Judging by their letters they're very anxious to see him.

"Hey Neville, how about we ditch this shopping trip and call up the guys?" Eddie suggests.

"Ya know, I think that's a much better idea. We've picked out several things already. Call up Tim."

I wait while he pulls out his muggle mobile phone and talks to Tim. All four of us have a phone, but I don't really use mine. I like writing letters. I grew up sending owls, not calling people up. Ya know what they say, old habits die hard.

"Alright, he said to meet him at work and we'll go bowling. Apparently he's already meeting Keith and Chris there."

"Bowling?"

"Oh goodness you don't know what bowling is?"

"Well when would I have learned that?"

"What are we going to do with you Neville?" Eddie asks shaking his head at me. "You'll catch on fast. Just watch the guys do it. You basically try to knock down pins with a ball."

"That's it?" I ask skeptically.

"That's it. Of course, it's a bit harder then you may think."

"Well, lets get going then."

* * *

"I still can't believe you've never been bowling before."

"No matter how many times you say that Tim it won't change the fact that I've never been."

"Alright Nev, let the master teach you," Keith says stepping up to bowl.

"The master at what? Vainness?" Tim asks.

"Hardy har har."

And so begins our rather competitive game of bowling. I find myself to be quite good at it. If there's one thing I learned growing up it was how to knock things over. I had been quite the klutz in my early years.

"So the baby should be coming soon," Chris states sitting next to me.

"Yup, we're expecting him in a month," I say proudly.

"Are you nervous man?"

"Unbelievably," I answer simply.

"You think you can handle a baby?" he asks.

"I'm sure we'll manage. We've managed a lot so far. Besides, Natty and Eddie are eager to help take care of him."

"Well if you ever need any help man don't be afraid to ask me. I'm pretty good with babies."

"I'll keep that in mind." I'm really rather flattered he would offer that. I mean, we're friends and we hang out, but I never would have expected him to offer to help mw with my son if I need it. "How'd you get good with babies?" I ask curiously.

"I've got a nephew and two nieces, one more on the way."

"I hadn't even realized you had a brother or sister I'm afraid," I say a bit ashamed for not knowing that.

"It's not a big deal. I've never openly come out and said it. It' a sister by the way, well two of them. They're both older then me. I babysit for them a lot. So really, if you need help with anything let me know."

"Thanks mate. It's appreciated."

"Are you two going to sit around and talk all day or are we bowling here?" Keith calls over to us.

"Oh are you finally done throwing gutter balls?" Chris teases.

"I only threw one!" he defends, earning laughs from the rest of us.

* * *

Gin's POV

"Neville! Are you home?" I call as soon as I walk through the door.

"Coming!" he calls back from the back porch. "Hey baby girl," he greets with a kiss. "The guys are over right now just so you know. How'd the baby shower go?"

"Brilliant! Natty and me picked our wedding attendants."

"And who'd you end up with?" he asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Each other obviously, then Hermione, Kallie, Cameron and Brandi," I smile sweetly.

"Oh Gin," he groans. "You're going to leave us to pick between Keith and Chris aren't you?"

"Sorry love, but we couldn't have it any other way."

"Great," he grumbles.

"Eddie!" Natty calls coming in the door behind me. "Hello Neville. How was the boys day out?"

"Just splendid," he responds bitterly.

"No need for the attitude love, everything will work out."

"Oh so you told him then?" Natty asks.

"Told who what?" Eddie asks coming in the house.

"Hello handsome," Natty smiles widely. Eddie instantly turns to Neville.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Let's just say we're being put in a tough spot."

"What's up girls?"

"We've picked the girls we want in the wedding."

"And let me guess we need to pick one other guy now?"

"Spot on Eddie!"

"Why do you do these things to us?" he groans, much like Neville had. So similar in fact I start to laugh.

"It's not funny. You couldn't decide between your friends so you're going to make us?"

"Pretty much, but I'm not laughing at that."

"What's so funny then?"

"You and Neville have grown quite similar," I chuckle.

"No we haven't," they say in unison. They then turn to look at each other. And stalk off back out to the porch.

"We'll be out to visit in a bit love!" I call after their backs.

"We've got quite a pair there," Natty sighs.

"I know. And to think, we get to spend the rest of our lives with them."

"Yeah, but," she begins but apparently decides not to continue.

"But what Nat?" I press.

"What about us? Will we be the sort of friends who are together for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh Natty I thought you knew you'd never be able to get rid of me. Even when you're sick of me, I'll be trailing right along next to you."

"You promise?" she asks seriously.

"I promise. Always," I answer just as seriously. After a few hugs are exchanged we head out on to the back porch to see what the guys are up to and whom they've got over. It's no surprise to see Tim, Keith and Chris of course.

"And what exactly have you guys been doing out here?"

"Nothing," they all say innocently.

"Okay now I'll never believe that. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing baby girl, honestly."

"I'm sure," I say not believing them. "You boys going to be here for dinner or are you leaving soon?"

"Depends what's for dinner," Keith answers cheekily, like he wouldn't honestly eat anything.

"Well that depends on if you're staying or not," I counter.

"Well I was planning on calling Brandi to do something for dinner to be honest," Tim interjects.

"If you'd like you can have her over. We can have a little cook out. Of course, if you want to be alone with her that's perfectly understandable."

"Actually, if we aren't imposing I think she'd love to come over her for dinner."

"Brilliant! What about you two?" I ask turning on Keith and Chris.

"I've got to work soon," Keith answers grumpily; probably upset he's missing out on free dinner. He really reminds me of Ron sometimes when it comes to food.

"I'm free if I won't be a bother," Chris answers.

"Nonsense Chris, you're more then welcome," I say dismissing his silliness with a wave of my hand. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you here."

"Thanks Gin. I can help with the cooking if you'd like. I'm quite a griller," he grins.

"I might just hold you to that," I laugh.

We sit around and talk for a bit before Keith has to leave for work. Once he's gone, we delegate tasks for dinner and separate. Tim's in charge of getting Brandi and dessert. Natty, Eddie and Neville are in charge of any side dishes. Leaving Chris and me to grill. Or rather, Chris to grill as I direct him, I am eight months pregnant after all.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Alright Nev honestly now," I say quietly while him Natty and me prepare or food, "who else do you want in the wedding? We've got Fred, George and Tim."

"I guess Keith or Chris. Who ever it is will be walking with Hermione."

"Which would you prefer though?"

"Honestly? Probably Chris."

"I thought that too. Keith's great, but he's a bit much sometimes, and I just don't know if I could do that to Hermione," I say. Neville laughs loudly at this, drawing Natty's attention.

"What are you two doing?" she asks suspiciously.

"Just discussing wedding options."

"Oh are we picking our last guy?"

"It just so happens we are."

"Who are we thinking then?"

"Chris."

"Really? Chris? I would have thought Keith," she answers thoughtfully.

"Why would you have thought that?"

"He seems like the one you guys talk to more often that's all."

"No doll, we actually talk more with Chris. We just joke around more with Keith," I correct her.

"Either way I'm glad you've decided. He is your final decision right?" I share a look with Neville before we both nod.

"I guess he is doll."

"Excellent! You can ask him and Tim both tonight. We've already told Brandi not to mention it to Tim until you've asked so he doesn't feel left out until you finalized things."

"Okay doll. Tonight it is," I say amused.

Natty and Gin both get very carried away sometimes. Neville and me both decided it's best to just agree with them at those times. Any kind of argument and they'll go on forever. Sometimes of course, we disagree just for the sake of amusement. Usually when it's both of them teaming up on us about something. They get so flustered and worked up. And the tinged cheeks and bright eyes make them both irresistible to us every time too.

After all the foods done and Tim's back with Brandi and dessert we dig in to our food. As it turns out Chris really is quite a griller. The food's excellent and the dessert Tim picked up is phenomenal.

"Alright guys. We need to talk to you," Neville says after dessert is over.

"What's up?" Brandi asks curiously.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that," Neville says laughing lightly. "Tim, Chris, we need to talk to you." Understanding dawns in Brandi's eyes and she sits back happily, waiting for him to continue.

"Sure man, you need to do this privately or is right here fine?" Chris asks.

"Out here's fine," I answer. "Well, as you may know, us four are getting married, well, not to each other, but you know what I mean. Anyway, we've been trying to pick who we want to stand with us in the wedding and finally came to some conclusions."

"We've already decided long ago on Fred and George, seeing as they are Ginny's brothers," Neville takes over for me. "They'll be walking with Kallie and Cameron. Both of who accepted a spot in the wedding this afternoon. Now, we'd like you both to be in the wedding too. Of course, that's only if you want to."

"Of course, guys. I'm rather flattered that you asked to be honest," Tim answers. "And who'll I be walking with?" he adds on looking hopefully to Brandi.

"Brandi of course," Neville answers. "Who else would we pair you each with?"

"What do you say Chris?" I ask, anxious to know why he hasn't answered.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I'd love to be in your wedding and am honored to have been asked. I just don't understand why me?"

"You're one of our mates," Neville answers.

"Yeah, but we aren't particularly close or anything."

"Look Chris," I begin to explain, " you're a real down to earth bloke. And we are a bit close. Granted, we aren't as close as we could be, but that happens. You're a great bloke either way. Not only that, Nev says you offered to help with the baby if he needs it when you had no obligation to. You, as our guest offered to cook the dinner we invited you for. Not to mention all the times you've helped us out at work when guys would try to make passes at Natty and Ginny. To put it simply; you're a great friend and someone we'd definitely want in the wedding."

"Well when you put it that way," he says with a laugh.

"So that's a yes then?"

"That's a yes."

"Excellent. You'll be walking with Hermione."

"Hermione as in you're friend from England?"

"That's the one," Neville grins.

"Whoo, best decision of my life to say yes," he grins. I recall him being particularly fond of Hermione when she had been here.

"Are we throwing a bachelor party?" Tim asks with a wicked grin.

"Tim!" Brandi shrieks and hits him lightly.

"Well it's only logical," he reasons.

And so went the rest of the night, teasing the girls about our wild bachelor party we wouldn't even be having.

* * *

**A/N:** Baby comes next chapter! :)


	21. Baby

**A/N:** As promised, here's my update on Monday night, even earlier then I thought I'd have it for you. And even better I added more to it then I had planned too. You can blame my sunburn which forced me to stay inside instead of being out fishing and what not like I usually do during the days at my camp. Stupid sun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything familiar from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Chapter 21: Baby

Natty's POV

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Ginny kept repeating. This was is it. We were on our way to the Hospital. She was having her baby.

We had been hanging around the house with the girls when it happened. As it would figure of course, the guys had all been out. They all got together to go play cards at Keith's. Boys will be boys. We were just sitting around talking when out of no where her face contorted and she was hollering out demands. "Get my bag!" "Find me my phone!" "Somebody go start their bloody car!" And those were only the milder ones.

Right now Brandi and me are in the back seat of Kallie's car, on either side of a freaking out Ginny. Cameron's turned in the passenger's seat trying to be encouraging, but not succeeding while Kallie weaves manically in and out of traffic.

"Tim's not answering! Natty try Eddie's phone!" Brandi hollers hitting redial.

"Oh shove it girls! I'll try Neville's phone until the bloody thing explodes if I have to!" Ginny says viciously, whipping out her cell phone and dialing Neville's number.

"Don't worry Ginny. I'm sure his phone won't explode; no matter how many times you call and he doesn't answer," Cameron tries to reassure her, only getting a slight growl in return.

"Not helping Cam!" I holler before whipping out my phone to call Eddie.

"We're here!" Kallie hollers jumping out of the car. "I've got a girl in labor here! We need some help!" she screams as loud as she can. Instantly a man runs up with a wheelchair and Brandi and I are helping Ginny in to it.

"Why aren't any of them answering?" Ginny asks angrily. "Two days before I'm due and not one bloke can be bothered to pick up his phone!"

"We'll get a hold of them Gin. I'll hunt them down myself if I have to," Brandi assures her.

"We shouldn't have to hunt them down! Neville should be here!"

"He'll be here Ginny. He'd never let you go through this alone. Remember this is Neville we're talking about," I reason with her. Honestly, the instant we get a hold of Neville he can just apparate here. It's actually quite lucky that he's the wizard in the group. If I were pregnant it would take Eddie all kinds of time to get here. Neville can just pop here in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Nev's POV

"…then she was like "I can't believe you'd trick me like that!" It was great." Keith grins, mimicking a shrieky female voice.

"How do you get yourself into these situations?" I ask with a shake of my head.

"The ladies just flock to me," he says arrogantly.

"I'm sure," Chris rolls his eyes.

"Just because you've got no skills with the female population doesn't mean you have to be jealous Chris," Keith says in a superior tone.

"I can assure you I'm far from jealous and far from skill-less."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Keith scoffs. "When was the last time you were even with a girl?"

"Guys! We're here to play cards, not bicker," Eddie cuts in.

"Thank you!" Tim says gratefully. "The last thing I want to hear is them discussing their "accomplishments". Or Keith anyway. I know Chris isn't one to boast about girls."

"Can we just get back to the game?" I ask. "I've got a very pregnant girlfriend back home and I'm quite sure she'd not like me out finishing this same game all night."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Keith says. "When's she due again anyway?"

"Two days."

"Honestly man, two days and you'll be a dad."

"Two days," I repeat with a grin.

"Do you think he'll come on that day?" Chris asks.

"Who?"

"The baby of course. Sometimes they come early or late," Chris explains. "I know my youngest niece came a week early. Totally unexpected," he pauses before laughing lightly. "Neil, that's my oldest sister's husband, had been about an hour out of town and got stuck in traffic on the way back. She was a wreck. Kept going on about how he'd miss his daughter's birth and the things she'd do to him if he did. Luckily he made it on time."

"I never even thought of that," I say in shock. Oh Merlin! What if she's already had the baby today and I've missed it? What if I've missed my son's birth? I quickly reach for my pocket to make sure my phones on ring and find nothing inside. "Where's my cell phone?" I ask in a slight panic.

"Calm down mate," Eddie says. "We left them in the kitchen when we were getting snacks." I jump from my chair and race to the kitchen, the others following me with amused looks. They obviously knew why I was freaking out. Sure enough all five cell phones were on the counter, three of which were vibrating in circles fiercely.

"Oh Merlin!" I say rushing forward, Eddie and Tim behind me to answer their phones. "Hello?" I answer.

"Where have you been?" come's Ginny's screaming voice. "Never mind that! Get to the Hospital now!" she demands before hanging up the phone.

I look over to the others and see Eddie and Tim staring at me wide eyed. They must have gotten similar phone calls.

"Go Neville! We'll meet you there," Eddie says snapping me out of my shocked state and shoving me from the room. I quickly exit Keith's house and run to the side before turning and disapparating to an alley near the Hospital.

"Can I help you sir?" asks the nurse behind the nearest desk.

"My girlfriend, she's having a baby, our baby," I rush out.

"Fifth floor and someone up there can give you a room number," she says quickly but politely.

"Thank you," I call running towards the elevator. I jump out when the doors to the fifth floor open and beeline for the receptionist desk. "Where's Ginny Weasley?"

"Follow that hall, last door on the left," she says politely pointing down the right hallway.

"Thank you," I call again as I take off. Out side of the room I find Cameron. "What's going on?"

"Oh Neville! Thank goodness you're here! We were so worried. Go in, go in." I quickly oblige.

"Oh love! You made it."

"Of course I made it. I'd never miss this."

"Alright girls out. Let's leave them be," Natty says ushering Kallie and Brandi towards the door. "Good luck Neville," she whispers as she walks past me.

"I'm so sorry I hadn't answered sooner baby girl. I didn't have my phone on me," I say kissing her forehead.

"You're here now and that'll have to do."

"Have you seen the doctor? What's going on?"

"Yes I saw the doctor. And I'm having a baby Neville."

"Ha. Ha. I know you're having a baby. What'd the doctor say though?"

"My contractions are coming surprisingly close together and at this rate we'll have our son in less then two hours."

"Surprisingly close? Is that a problem?"

"They might think so, but it's the magic in me love. Births for a witch are much faster than for a Muggle."

* * *

Gin's POV

"My mother is a crazy woman to have done that seven times," I say after the baby's delivered and being cleaned up. That had to be one of the most exhausting and painful events of my life. And oddly, I can't wait to do it again.

"You did wonderful though baby girl," Neville says kissing my forehead. "We have a son now. Can you believe it?"

"I don't think I can," I respond. Just then the nurse came back in with the baby, wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"You want to hold him first mom?" I nod and she places him gently in my arms.

"My little boy," I whisper and smile down at him. With watery eyes and a wide grin I look up to Neville and gesture him closer. I keep my eyes trained on his face to see his reaction. Once his eyes lay on our baby's face he smiled a sappy smile and, just like I had, whispered "He's my little boy."

"Our little boy Neville. He's our little boy." And that he certainly was. He had Neville's light brown hair and mostly all of my facial features. We admired him for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Neville says softly.

"Up for visitors?" Natty asks peeking in the door.

"Sure Nat, you can all come on in," I smile. I know they've been waiting probably impatiently in the waiting room this whole time.

"Oh he's so handsome you guys," Natty says walking closer, the others following close behind.

"Thanks, he looks just like me," I joke in a conceited manner.

"Well it's good to know child birth hasn't changed our Ginny," Brandi laughs.

"What's his name?" Chris asks. I think being the only one with babies in the family made him a real softy for babies.

"Vincent," Neville smiles. "Vincent Michael Longbottom."

"That sounds lovely," Eddie comments.

"How are you feeling now Ginny?"

"Light," I answer automatically, receiving laughs.

"Well that would make sense. You did just lose quite a bit of weight," Keith laughs.

"Are you saying I was fat?" I ask sharply.

"No!" he says quickly.

"You better not have been." Keith really is too much for me to handle sometimes. He speaks with out thinking through his words and often says the wrong things.

"What was it like Gin?" Kallie asks curiously.

"It was bloody painful," I complain before smiling. "And I can't wait to do it again after seeing Vincent."

"Well you look exhausted Ginny so we'll let you get your rest for now," Natty says ushering the others from the room.

"You know Nev," I say once they're gone, "We've worked really hard since we left to have a perfect life. And don't get me wrong, I've loved it so far, but now, with Vincent, it feels…perfect. Like we're finally achieving what we've been working for. And six months from now we'll be married and things really will be perfect."

"I know baby girl. This is the life I've always dreamed of us having. I've got brilliant friends, a beautiful child, a job I like, though I do miss my Herbology sometimes, and the best part, you. Things are coming along nicely."

* * *

Fred's POV

_Gran, Fred, George and Hermione,_

_We're writing to tell you we've welcomed Vincent Michael Longbottom in to the world two days earlier than he was expected. He's a gorgeous baby. He's got my hair and Ginny's face. His birth was the single best day of my life. I'm overjoyed to have a son._

_I know you'll each be dying to see him, but really, six months isn't too long. Of course, we'll have pictures to send along within the next few letters. Since we haven't replied to your last letter yet we'd like to thank you for the latest clothes you've sent along for him. His dresser is almost full with stuff already._

_Thank you and we can't wait until you can come see him in six months, or for the wedding of course. _

_Neville and Ginny_

After reading the letter I quickly look at the calender to check the date. February 28th. He was due to come this day, so two days before would make his birthday February 26th.

"It's absolutely not fair that we have to wait six bloody months," George grumbled on my left.

"Well really, it's only five and a half," Hermione said in a way I'm sure was meant to be reassuring.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to be going to visit sooner," Gran said determinedly.

"How though Gran? If we want to be there for the wedding we can't very well go back now," George asked hopefully.

"Well you've got business over there. Go to the ministry, get a portkey that can take us there and back in the same day and take us with you. We can spend the day there and come back home. No one even needs to know we were all gone."

"Ya know," I say with a grin, "that just might be the most brilliant idea I've heard Gran!"

"Yeah! Now we can go see little Vincent."

"Well get to the Ministry then you fools," Gran says shooing us from our own flat. With out further encouragement we disappeared with a pop.

We quickly make our way to an empty lift and ride to the sixth floor where we know from numerous other visits that we'll find the Department of Magical Transportation. We rush out of the doors and excitedly stop in front of the area labeled Portkey Office.

"Wha' can I do for ya Weasley's this time 'round?" asks the familiar gruff voice of Mr. Collins, a man we've dealt with many times for portkeys.

"We need a portkey," George answers rather stupidly.

"Ya don't say," he says with humor in his voice.

"What my twit of a twin meant to say was we'd like a portkey to America that can have us back here tonight as well," I explain smoothly.

"Back to 'merica? How'd business go las' time?"

"It went well, but that's what we've got to go back for. We've just received an owl and apparently there've been a few problems with our products. So one back to Daytona would be brilliant."

"Well I best let yas be on yer way then. Said ya wanted one ta bring ya back today aye?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't give me tha' sir crap."

"Sorry Mr. Collins. It's drilled in our brains," I say with a sheepish grin. Every single time we come here he's asking for us to call him Mr. Collins instead of sir. And every single time I can't remember for the life of me.

He disappeared behind his desk and came back a few moments later with a battered and torn old book. "Well 'ere ya go lads. Don't lose it now ya hear?"

"Would we do something as silly as lose it?" I ask in a mock-offended tone.

"Wouldn't be the firs' time," he laughs. We laugh along with him. We had gotten a portkey once to visit Charlie in Romania and ended up stranded there because we couldn't find our portkey to come home. Ah, good times.

"Well rest assured, we don't have a brother to crash with if we get stuck this time so we'll be extra careful," I respond seriously.

"Aye, ya better," he says handing over the book and waving us on our way. We quickly retrace our steps back to the lift and to the apparation area and are in our flat in record time.

"We've got one," George grins.

"For today," I say with a matching grin.

"What are we standing around for then? Let's go," Hermione says more excitedly then I've seen her in a long time. With out the need of further encouragement we all gather around the book and, whispering the needed activation spell, are off to Daytona, Florida to see my first nephew.

We appear in a designated area in the American wizarding community and I quickly pocket the book for safe keeping. Sharing a look with the others we simultaneously turn and reappear in Ginny's fenced in yard. We quickly and quietly back our way to the front door and are banging away.

"I'm coming! You can stop with the knocking!" comes a call from inside, seemingly from Natty. I foolishly take my hand from the door and place it in my pocket, much to the other's amusement. "Fred!" she hollers opening the door and pulling me into a hug. "What are you all doing here already?" she asks making sure to hug everyone. "You're not supposed to show up for six bloody months!"

"We couldn't wait that long! I want to see my nephew," I answer excitedly, peering in the door around her head as if the baby would simply be sitting there.

"You'll have to go to the Hospital then."

"Why what's wrong? Did something happen?" George asks frantically.

"No silly," Hermione answers. "Ginny's probably just getting her rest still and the baby won't come home until she does."

"Well let's get going then," Gran says ushering us inside the house. "Is Eddie home dear?"

"Oh yeah hold on. EDDIE!" she hollers.

"What's up doll?" he asks exiting the bedroom in sweat pants and no shirt. I take in Natty's appearance for the first time and notice she's only in an over-sized t-shirt.

"Interrupting something are we?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. They both blush and we all burst out laughing.

"Oh shove it Fred! We've got the house to ourselves for a few more days before we're housing a baby. Excuse us for making good use of it," Natty retorts.

"Natalie!" Eddie says with clear embarrassment.

"Oh we're all grown ups here Eddie. Anyway, they came to see Vincent. Would you like to go to the Hospital with us?" He nods and they retreat to their room, returning once fully clothed.

"Alright Eddie you can come with me, Natty I'm sure Hermione would be happy to take you."

"Can't we just drive?" Eddie groans.

"Nope, too slow," I answer. "Now hold on tight." I disapparate for the third time this morning and release a heavily breathing Eddie. I conjure him a glass of water while we wait for the others. Once all are present, we're off to find Ginny, Neville and Vincent.

* * *

"Can we come in?" Natty asks knocking on a door which I presume must be Ginny's.

"Sure thing," I hear Neville say.

"I've got some surprise visitors for you," Natty says with a grin in her voice.

"Oh? Who?" Ginny asks curiously.

Instead of answering she just sticks her hand out in the hall and gestures us inside. With no more needed encouragement we rush into the room, eyes searching out a baby and locating him in Neville's arms.

"What are you guys doing here already?" Ginny asks.

"Just got your letter today. Couldn't wait," Hermione says looking at the little bundle in Neville's arms.

"So Vincent Longbottom eh?" I ask peering down at him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Neville asks. I nod and am soon holding my first nephew. Never have I been so happy to have choosen Hermione's side of the mini war taking place in our family. If I had had to miss this I would have never forgiven myself. Vincent blinks his eyes sleepily and snuggles closer to the warmth of my chest.

"He's lovely," I say with emotion in my voice. It's rare for me to get emotional and I'm thankful no one comments on it.

"Don't forget to pass him along," Gran says after several minutes. Grudgingly I approach her and place her great grandson in her arms.

"How've you been feeling Ginny?" I ask going to kiss her cheek now that I'm baby-less.

"Brilliant Fred. Tired, but brilliant," she smiles.

"How about you Neville?" I ask. "You handling all this okay?"

"I'm handling it wonderfully. I've never been so happy in my life," he answers sincerely. I again thank myself for making the decision to believe in them. This is utterly worth being against the whole family.


	22. A Picture's Worth

**A/N:** Thanks to Samara Longbottom for the picture idea in this chapter. It worked out nicely with what I had already planned for the chapter. It even helped to make this chapter longer then they've been in many chapters.

You should read her stories too. She's got a little mini series of Neville/Ginny fics. They're cute. :) You can get to her profile through my review pages.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, spells, or places you may recognize from the Harry Potter series. This chapter has lyric excerpts too. I'll put the title and artist of those at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: A Picture's Worth?

Ginny's POV

I sigh and toss the covers aside as I stumble over to Vincent's crib. It's quite hard to get a peaceful night of sleep with any baby, but in just two short months I'm convinced Vincent's worse then others. I gently pick him up and try to rock him back to sleep. When that didn't work I resorted to singing him a lullaby my mother sang to each of my brothers and me.

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._"

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

I was quite pleased when he finally calmed down and was once again sleeping peacefully. After setting him down as softly as possible so as not to wake him, I went back to the inviting comfort of my bed. I was surprised to see Neville had woken up too. He's usually quite good at sleeping through the crying since it's on my side of the room.

"If I said I couldn't sleep would you sing to me too?" he smiled as he pulled me into his side, arm securely wrapped around me.

"Maybe, but you can always get to sleep," I said snuggling closer and placing my hand on his chest. He chuckled softly.

"True baby girl, but I'd still love for you to sing to me."

"Only for you," I say with a yawn.

"_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up  
__And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much  
__I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all__  
You climb my wall_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
Off you, off you_"

With soft kisses and whispered I love yous we drift back off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up love. You've slept in long enough," I say drawing the curtains and flooding the room with light. I laugh as he grumbles out indecipherable responses. "Come on love, Vincent's getting his first pictures taken today."

"It's early baby girl, let me sleep," he mumbles out.

"I've been up for three hours already Neville. I think you can manage to wake up now." When he just snuggles in to the blankets farther she resorts to bribery. "I'll make you your favorite breakfast if you get up right now."

"All of it?" he asks popping his head out of the blanket.

"All of it," I nod.

He jumps out of bed and grins; "Let's go get started on breakfast."

"Oh you're going to help me now?"

"Me and Vincent are going to surpervise," he says cheekily.

* * *

"Hello do you have an appointment?" asks the reception at the photographer's office.

"Yes, it should be under Longbottom," Neville replies.

"Yup, here it is. If you'd like to have a seat he's just finishing up with his previous appointment."

We're having baby photos taken of Vincent today. Muggle ones too. Of course, we're getting wizarding ones done too, but we can't very well give those ones out to everyone here. It's a shame really. Wizarding photographs are so much better, they more than just capture a moment. It's like you can reeneact a moment. I'm much more excited for those ones. That appointment's scheduled later this afternoon. That should give us enough time to take these, eat lunch, give Vincent a nap and get there.

Vincent's dressed in an adorable Gryffindor colored outfit. It's one of the many ones that Gran sent us. It used to be Neville's. We couldn't resist getting his pictures taken in out old house colors though. I guess here's to hoping he's a Gryffindor.

"Longbottom?" a man with a big smile calls.

"That's us."

"If you'd like to come right this way we can get set up for the pictures. It's mostly the baby right?"

"Yes sir. We'd like maybe one or two family ones though."

"Not a problem," he smiles kindly.

We followed him through to a room with different background colors and scenes on each wall. This room was seemingly for baby photos judging from the various props. I see one set up with a rubber duck theme and smile sadly, my dad would love that. I'll have to make sure we get a picture there so when the time comes to finally give them pictures he can have that one.

The next hour was spent setting Vincent up in numerous positions and scenes. We went for everything that didn't clash horribly with his outfit. When he was getting fussy we took a few family shots against a solid white background. By the time we finished Vincent was sound asleep. We took him home and laid him for his nap while we made ourselves lunch.

"You know, I hadn't thought of this before, but who's going to watch Vincent at the wedding? All of our closest friends are in the ceremony and I'm not too keen on handing my baby over to Keith unsupervised," I ask.

"I don't know. I suppose Gran will. She's not in the wedding and she'll want to spend as much time with him as she could." He pauses and laughs lightly. "I reckon she'll be quite upset if we don't let her to be honest."

"Good point. She'd be so angry with us. I can't believe I hadn't thought of her."

"Well she's not around all the time, and you talk to her less then the twins and Hermione."

"I'm still angry at myself."

"Don't worry love. If she weren't my own Gran I would have forgotten too."

We fall in to silence for a bit and continue to eat. The wedding is in four months. Four months and I'll be Mrs. Ginevera Longbottom. I think back to the night we ran away. I had made sure to take in as much about them each as I could. I still remember it clearly. Hermione and Luna talking, Harry and Ron planning to prank Hermione, Neville and me studying and memorizing each of them. I can't believe how long ago it really was. Everything seems to have flown by. It feels like it was just last month I was sitting in a room with them. Of course, I suppose that means I've remembered them well.

I can't wait until I'll be able to see them again. I know they're each against the idea of Neville and me, and I suppose they've got good reason. I just hope when I do see them, or when they see us, they'll understand. I know in the back of my mind though they wont. I know a lot of fighting will be involved, I just hope it ends okay. Then there's the rest of my family, what will they think? How will they all react? Hopefully if they see I'm happy they'll just understand and be okay with it. I know Ron's the one I have to worry most about, I've ditched his best mate and ran off, got married, and had a baby with another. I think Bill and Charlie will understand. I'm not sure about Percy though. He's always been the stricter and more responible one; he may be hard to convince. And I've got no clue with Mum and Dad. I hope they'll just be happy enough to have me home again that they won't care.

"What are you thinking about Ginny? You look troubled."

"About when we go home Neville. Whenever it will be, the reactions are quite terrifying to imagine."

"Don't worry about that right now baby girl. We're not even sure when we're going back. Let's just enjoy the life we've got right now. We've got a baby, a wedding soon and great friends. Let's just enjoy it."

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Hello Cora," I greet the owl, smoothing back her feathers. For the amounts of time she spends flying back and fourth across the ocean she deserves all the pampering she can get. I remove the letter from her leg, feed her some owl treats and open the door to my room. She's taken to resting in there when Ron and the others are home. She avoids Ron at all costs ever since he tried to take her letter at the twins' several months ago. I shut the door and sit on my bed to read the letter. Three pieces of parchment fall out.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I thought you'd like to have a picture of Vincent. I've sent one to the twins and Gran too. Yours should have been the last delivered since Cora seems to like staying with you best. I sent along a muggle photo and a wizarding one. I thought those could hold you over until you got to see him again in a few months._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

I pull the two photos up and the first I see is the muggle one. I laugh at the Gryffindor outfit I recoginize as being one of Neville's old ones we found in Gran's house. It's a perfect outfit for the background. He's seemingly set up amoung a safari theme area, right next to a lion. They aren't pushing for him to be in Gryffindor or anything though I'm sure. The wizarding one I smile quite fondly at. It's set amoung golden stars and in his tiny little fist he's holding a flag. You can see Ginny's hand as she reaches in and waves his arm around so you can read the flag. The words "To my Auntie Hermione: I love you!" written in bold letters across it. I propped them both up over the already exisiting pictures on my night stand and leave to go buy picture frames for them.

* * *

When I returned home all I could hear was a terrible screeching noise from my bed room. Concerned for Cora I rushed in and found her flying erratically around Ron's head, him trying in vain to swat her away.

"What are you doing Ron?" I yell.

"Who cares! Just get the bloody bird away from me!"

"Cora come here," I say holding out my arm for her to perch herself upon. She immediately obeys. "Now what are you doing?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was just looking to see if you were home."

"No you weren't, I told you I was going to the store for a bit. You knew I wasn't here."

"I thought you were back," he defends lamely.

"Do you really think I can't tell when you're lying Ron? After all the time I've known you? Now you were in here for something else, what was it?"

When he doesn't answer, Cora hoots and flies over to my nightstand. I didn't understand at first, but then noticed the pictures of baby Vincent had been moved. My eyes narrowed.

"Were you going through my things?"

"No! I just came in here and saw them. Who is that anyway? You don't have any siblings to make you an aunt. And even if you did you don't have any to get wizarding pictures done."

"It's not important who that is."

"Yes it is. I don't know anyone who's recently had a baby."

"It's just my friend's son, Ron. No need to get worked up."

He eyes her suspiciously before leaving the room. She sighs and moves to shut the door, before she closes it though she hears voices.

"Yeah, she's got pictures of some baby on her nightstand," she heard Ron say. "One says "To my Auntie Hermione". I told her she didn't have anyone to make her an aunt. She claimed it was just a friend's baby though."

"You didn't find anything else though?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Of course, that rudy owl is in there again and she wouldn't let me get very far once she woke up. Then Hermione came home."

I shut the door quietly. I can't believe those two! They were trying to snoop through my room, my stuff! The reason we have separate rooms in this bloody house is so we can all have our privacy. And now they're just going to invade my space? I can't stand for that. I quickly seal my door and cast a silencing charm before apparating outside the twins' shop. I stalk towards the door and throw it open.

"Fred! George!" I holler. "Get out here now! I've got a problem!"

"Coming!" I hear called from two different areas. Before long Fred comes running down the stairs leading to their flat and George comes from one of the far aisles.

"What's wrong?"

"I just caught you're brother snooping through my bed room. He denied it of course, said he was looking to see if I was there, but I didn't believe that. When I had gotten home Cora was practically attacking him. And after he left I heard him tell Harry he didn't find anything. He did see Vincent's picture though," I rush out in one breath.

"Woah, wait, he was going through your stuff?" Fred asked.

"What was he looking for?"

"He tried to go through my stuff, Cora stopped him. And I don't know what he was looking for. What could he want in my room?"

"I don't know, but what about right now?"

"Yeah, he could be in there again," Fred points out.

"No, I sealed the door."

"Well let's go there and take out anything leading to Ginny and Neville, Cora won't always be there."

"Then, we'll anti-snoop you're room," George grins.

"Excellent idea! You two go ahead, I'll meet you there in five minutes," Fred says with a matching grin.

I grab George's arm and apparate away to my room. Cora's head pops up in alert, but upon seeing the familiar face of George relaxes again.

"Okay, let's start by removing any letters you've kept from them. You can keep them in your room at Gran's. Ron can't snoop through that one."

The next half an hour was spent removing things from my room and setting up various pranks around my more personal things. Once satisfied the twins left and I undid the charms on my door. In spite of Ron and Harry I moved both pictures from my nightstand (one of Ron and me and one of the three of us) to my dresser with the others and replaced them with both of Vincents and one of the twins and me. I smirk at the site and make my way out to find Ron.

"I'm going to visit Gran for a bit. And I'll let you know when I'm back so you don't have to come looking for me," I say sweetly, inwardly laughing as Ron turns pink.

* * *

Ron's POV

"Now's another chance. You know whenever she goes to Mrs. Longbottom's she's there for at least and hour," Harry says eagerly.

"Honestly, do you have a death wish out for me?" I ask.

"Oh hush up, we'll go together, that way one of us can distract Cora while the other looks around." I groan, knowing there's no way to talk him out of this now.

"Let's just make it fast."

We start to make our way to Hermione's room, but are stopped two doors down.

"What you are up to?" Luna asks.

"Nothing," I answer quickly.

"And the truthful answer is?" she asks turning to Harry.

"Hermione's hiding something from us," he answers.

"And you're going to go through her things now aren't you?" He nods. "Well it was nice knowing you."

"Come on Luna, aren't you curious as to what she's hiding?"

"Of course I'm curious, but I'm not an idiot. Just because she's being untrustful and spending far too much time with the twins doesn't mean it's my business what's going on."

"What do you mean she spends far too much time with the twins?" I ask curiously.

"Surely you've noticed. She's your girlfriend. She goes to the twins' shop daily and sometimes even stays there for dinner."

"They're friends. They've always been friends," I say uncomfortably.

"Look Luna, that's not even what we were worried about. We think they're hiding something and it has to do with that stupid owl," Harry says before Luna can answer.

"Well either way, good luck finding anything," she says shutting herself back in her room.

After several reassurances that there's nothing going on between Hermione and the twins and more encouraging from Harry we quietly enter her room. Harry instantly goes to the dresser as I make my way to the closet. The door's locked and I take out my wand and whisper an unlocking spell, thankful it opened.

I shake my head at the inside of her closet, cordinated by sleeve length then color. The shelves above her clothes are covered in neatly stacked boxes. Just as I'm about to grab for the nearest one I hear a small explosion immediately followed by a scream and screeching. I rush out of the closet to see that happened.

I can't help but to laugh at the sight that greets me. The first drawer on her dresser is open an inch and Harry's face is lime green, his hair bright pink. To make it better the owl's flying spastically around his head, just like it had done to me earlier. I know this means she'd been expecting me to snoop again, but I can't help but be happy that it was Harry and not me. I walk over to the dresser and shut the drawer. That's when I noticed the two new pictures on her dresser and my smile vanishes and is replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused, still trying to swat the owl away.

"She's moved these two pictures of us away from her bed," I respond pointing at the two she used to keep on her nightstand. I look over there and see three pictures now standing in there place. I move closer to get a good look and see the two pictures of the baby I'd seen earlier and one of her and my brothers. Fred's arm was around her waist and George's around her shoulders. They were each laughing and waving merrily to the camera on what looked to be a beach.

The owl comes at me now, apparently anxious to keep me from the pictures. I figure she must have delivered them. Harry takes this time to examine the same pictures, a curious look on his face.

"We better get out of here before Hermione gets back or this owl starts to bite."

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Hey Gran," I say walking into the sitting room.

"Hello dear. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could keep some things in the room I usually stay in."

"Of course, what kind of things?"

"Letters from Ginny, Natty and all them."

"Why keep them here? Why not your house?"

"Ron and Harry are starting to snoop through my things. And thought Fred and George came over this afternoon and set a bunch of things up, George and I agreed this woul dbe a better place to keep them."

"They've been going through your room?" she asks surprisingly angry.

"Yup."

"Those boys are unbelieveable!"

"Tell me about it! Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really in a bit of a rush. I was hoping I could drop these off and then get back and maybe catch them at it again."

"Of course girl. Don't let them get away with this."

* * *

"I'm home now!" I call through the house. "Do you guys want to go out for dinner tonight?" I ask walking towards the sound of what I can only assume is the Ron and Harry. "I don't really feel like-" I cut myself off when I catch sight of Harry. After the shock wore off I burst out laughing. I guess that'll teach them to try to mess with me.

"It's not funny Hermione," Harry says bitterly.

"I'd beg to differ," I laugh. "I assume going out to eat is out of the question then?"

"I'd say so," Ron says tensely. "So Hermione, would you care to answer some questions?"

"Sure," I say cheerily.

"Why does Harry have pink hair and green skin?"

"He doesn't have green skin, just a green face."

"That's beside the point. Why?"

"I can only assume it's because he was trying to go through my top dresser drawer with out my permission," I smile.

"Yes, we get that!" Ron shouts in annoyance. "What I want to know is why you set up traps."

"And what I want to know is why you were snooping in my room _again_," I say, still using my cheery voice.

"And what about those pictures? Why'd you move our pictures?"

"I had to make room for the baby."

"And what about Fred and George's picture? Surely you could have left that on your dresser."

"I could have, but it looks nice on the night stand."

"Hermione who's baby is that?" Harry asks once realizing Ron was more concerned with the Fred and George thing. Funny, I'd have to tell them that.

"My friend's," I answer.

"Which friend?"

"No one you know."

"Why was it dressed in Gryffindor clothes then?"

"Uh, the colors go nicely together."

"Mmhmm, and the Auntie Hermione?"

"It's a good friends baby, so they call me Auntie Hermione."

"Funny, I'm quite sure we know all your good friends, especially the Gryffindor ones," he asks suspiciously. Crap, they can't be figuring things out now. Of all the times to be like this, they have to pick today.

"Well I happen to have made friends you don't know. And like I said, the gryffindor colors just go nicely together."

"Mmhmm," he says again.

"Why do you think you'd know all my friends anyway? I have a life with out you guys," I say jumping to my own defense.

"Yeah, we know you have another life, a life with Fred and George," Ron says bitterly. Oh my goodness! He's jealous! He thinks I'm cheating on him or something. No wonder he's been snooping in my room. The git doesn't trust me enough to be faithful to him.

"Yeah, I do have a life with Fred and George," I say angrily. "They're nice blokes, and _they_ trust me."

"We trust you too Hermione, we just want to know who that baby is," Harry responds.

"He's…just a baby Harry," I say trying to come up with an answer and failing. "What's it matter?"

"It matters because you aren't telling us."

"I don't have to tell you everything," I say childishly.

"It's just curious as to why you'd deny us that information."

"Well I…It's not really…You don't need to know," I settle on. I really mucked that up. Now they're going to be even more suspicious. I guess it's time to turn the light back on them. "I still don't see how that warrants you to be looking through my things."

"Oh please Hermione," Ron says. "You're hiding something from us. We know it, you know it, even Luna knows it."

"Well if you're so certain feel free to look around my room more. And Harry, I'd suggest the rest of my drawers, the hair and face is really wasted unless you have the full effect," I say angrily. I don't get very angry with Ron anymore, but right now I'm ready to smack him a few times. "Now I'm going to see if Fred and George want to go out to eat since _they_ aren't suffering the side effects of snooping in my room. And you know, I might just stay over Gran's tonight."

I go to my room to grab a few over night things, tell Cora to fly to the shop, and apparate away.

* * *

Fred's POV

"Yeah, but if we opened a shop over there who'd maintain it?" I ask George. He just suggested opening a shop over in Daytona.

"Well we could find someone, or I could," he says slowly.

"You?"

"Yeah."

"And what would I do here?"

"I don't know, but we know plenty of people around here. I'm sure someone could help."

"Is this because of Cameron again?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well it would be nice to have a reason to go there all the time and see her," he admits.

"George, you understand you're saying you want to open a business an ocean away from me and maintain it yourself while I stay here right?" I ask.

"Well when you put it that way…" he mutters dejectedly. I sigh.

"If she means that much to you already we can figure out some way for you to see her."

"Thanks Fred. She really does. You know she just sent me another letter?"

Before I can answer and hear another _thrilling_ tale from George's love life we hear someone apparate in to the shop.

"Expecting a visitor?" I ask George. He shakes his head. "I'll go see who it is then."

I open the door connecting the store to our flat and head down the stairs, only to be taken out towards the bottom by a body rushing up. Before I know what's going on I'm in a pile of limbs on the floor, long bushy hair in my face. 'Hermione,' I think as I brush her hair from my eyes.

"It's lovely to see you Hermione."

"Oh shove it Fred. Would you mind getting off of me?"

"And if I did mind?"

"I'm not in the mood for games right now Fred."

"What's wrong?" I ask getting off of her.

"I'm currently living with a pink haired, green faced Harry Potter and a jealous boyfriend. Both of which don't trust me and informed me Luna doesn't either."

"What's Ron jealous of?"

"You and George actually."

"Why?" I laugh.

"I spent a lot of time with you. And I _may _have replaced their pictures with one of me and the two of you next to my bed."

"You may have?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay I did. Now are you going to get off of me?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well you better decide soon."

"And why exactly is there a picture of me next to your bed?" I ask suggestively.

"It's not like that! I was just fed up with them and wanted to piss 'em off."

"If that's the reason you want to tell yourself," I smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" I hear George ask amused.

"Yes," I say at the same time that Hermione says, "No!"

"I can go back up stairs if you need me to," he suggests.

"That'd be appreciated," I grin.

"No!" Hermione shouts quickly. "I mean, you don't need to go upstairs, just help me get your brother off me please."

We both stare at her questioningly before I sigh and push myself up and off her. She gets up and heads straight upstairs.

"What was that about?" George asks me.

"I've no idea," I answer honestly, heading for the stairs myself.

"Did you guys want to do something for dinner? I told Harry and Ron I wouldn't be back tonight."

"Are you asking us to take you out _and _have a sleepover?" I tease. "No wonder Ron's jealous of us."

"He's jealous of us?" George asks.

"Apparently."

"Wicked."

"Oh shove it. Did you want to do something or should I head to Grans?"

"Let us just change out of our work stuff and we'll be off to dinner."

* * *

Hermione's POV

There must be something seriously wrong with me tonight. First I get so angry I want to hit Ron. Then after knocking Fred over, all these thoughts enter my head about him. I'd never noticed before, but he smells heavenly. And if that weren't bad enough, I'm sleeping in his room. At least I'm on the other side of it. I can still hear him breathing though, and I can still smell him. It's driving me mad.

"Hey Hermione you sleeping?" I hear him whisper.

"Not yet," I whisper back.

"Do you think we should be worried about Ron and Harry?" he says in a more normal tone of voice.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what they think I'm hiding. You know as well as I do that they come up with some elaborate ideas when they don't know what's going on."

"Should we let Ginny know they've been snooping?"

"Probably. At first I think Ron just thought I was cheating on him with one, or both, of you. After the mysterious baby pictures though, I don't even want to know what kind of ideas they're cooking up."

"We'll let Ginny know once Cora's rested up. Now, about Ron's suspicions," he says his voice taking on a teasing tone, "you aren't cheating on him with George right? Cause I know you aren't with me."

"How could you even think that? You know how into Cameron he is."

"Oh so if he weren't you'd have cheated on Ron with him?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

"I did no such thing."

"Good, because if you have to pick one of us, I'm the far better twin."

"What are you suggesting? That I _want_ to cheat on Ron?"

"I'm not suggesting anything Hermione," he responds. I can just hear the blasted smile in his voice.

"You are to."

"Good night Hermione," he says sweetly.

"Good night Fred," I say grudgingly. I know it's no use trying to get anything else out of him now. We fall silent and I eventually drift off to sleep, dreaming of Gryffindor babies, pink hair, and Fred's scent.

* * *

**A/N:** The lullaby I got from a baby website, sorry I don't remember which. It's called Golden Slumbers.  
The lyrics she sings for Neville are from 'Can't take my eyes off you' by Lady Antebellum.


	23. Reminisce

**A/N:** Towards the end of this chapter there are many book **spoilers**. If you're a movie watcher and not a book reader I'd skip over a bit of it, it's chronological so when it comes up, you'll know. Also, clearly, one of the deaths in Book 7 _DOES NOT_ apply to my story. If you've read it, you should know which already (if not read 'The Battle of Hogwarts' or 'The Elder Wand' again because clearly you didn't pay attention). I also think it should go with out saying that I'm ignoring anything from the Epilogue, if you didn't know that you _really_ should go read the book again. That'd just be ridiculous.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own many characters used, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own many events mentioned in this chapter. They, too, are J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

Chapter 23: Reminisce

Gin's POV

_Dear Ginny and Neville,_

_We've a bit of a problem here. We aren't positive it's got to do with you, but we don't want to risk not telling you if it is. Two nights ago I caught Ron, then Ron and Harry, snooping trough my bedroom. I'm not sure what they were looking for exactly, but they know I'm hiding something from them. The thing is, they saw the pictures of Vincent once they were in my room. Now they're even more suspicious of me. I'm not even speaking to them, Luna either. I've stayed at the twins' flat the past two nights. _

_On a different note, thank you for the pictures. I just loved them. They definitely are a good little bit to hold me over until we come for the wedding. Speaking of which, I'm incredibly excited for it. We'll be coming over a week before and staying until a week after. We figured that way you could enjoy being a married couple and the bunch of us could look after the baby. Plus it's just so great to be able to see you guys and George is dying to spend some more time with Cameron. He hates the Muggle mailing system. He says it takes too long for the letters to be delivered. I think he's a bit love sick if you ask me. _

_And oh, Ginny, you'll love the gossip, well dilemma, I have to tell you when I get there. Natty, you and me are going to have to have some girl time to discuss it. Maybe the other girls could join us too._

_I miss you and I'll see you in a few months,_

_Hermione_

I can't believe Ron and Harry would snoop through her room! If there was one thing I never expected it was for them not to trust one of their friends enough to invade their personal space not once, but twice. They're such gits. When I go home they'll be getting a thing or two from me. At least if Luna doesn't trust her either, she not snooping around with the boys. I can't believe she's not even speaking with them though. And she's staying at the twins'? Why not stay at Gran's like she usually does? Hmm, I'll have to ask her about that in the next letter. I'm dying to know what gossip she's got for me too. She said it's a dilemma really. I hope the next few months fly buy so I can find out what she's got to say.

I'm at three months till the wedding and counting. Almost everything is decided on and picked out, but we still seem to be running around frantically. Last week Natty and me finally decided on wedding dresses. We got almost identical ones. They're the same cut, but hers is white with beaded designs sewn in to it while I opted for the plain creamy colored silk fabric. For each of our attendents we've decided on halter style summer dresses. Since it's the end of August we didn't want them to suffer. The guys will each be in basic tuxedos.

We decided to get married right on the beach behind our house. We've made a good amount of friends here from the restaurant and the club so we've got quite a guest list. After the wedding we'll have a reception right on the beach too. It's basically going to be just one big beach party.

"Hey Ginny, I've got to head in to the wizard part of town, do you want to come?" Neville asks walking in the room.

"Sure love. Let me just change Vincent in to some outside clothes and I'll be good to go."

"Take your time."

"There's a letter on the nightstand from Hermione. I definitely think it's one you should read." He makes his way over and picks it up.

"It's not good to have them snooping Gin," he says after reading the letter.

"I know. Hopefully there aren't any traces of us to be found though. I think Hermione's smart enough to make sure not to keep anything from us, save Vincent's pictures, where they can get them."

"Good point. We still better be careful about sending her things though."

"Yeah, we can't have something happen to ruin our life now. We've come to far."

"They'll never be able to ruin our life baby girl," he says walking up behind me and circling his arms around my waist. "We'll be married soon and we've got Vincent. They can't take us away from each other now. Not to mention we've got a load of friends here who you know would defend us."

"Yeah, we really hit it lucky with the friends we made."

"We've really hit it lucky with each other," he responds kissing the side of my neck from behind. I turn and kiss him properly.

"We better go before we never make it out of here," I say breaking away from him minutes later.

"Alright baby girl, let's head out," he chuckles, picking up Vincent.

* * *

"Come on Nev, I know you want to go in here," I say bringing him in to what seems to be a newly opened store selling magical plants.

"I miss my plants," he says quietly, inhaling the scent of the store.

"Go look around love, enjoy it. I'll take Vincent and you can just explore." He didn't need much encouragement. With a kiss for both Vincent and me he took off, lost in the world of Herbology. I wander around the store looking at the various plants with Vincent, only recognizing a handful.

"Ginny! Come here and look at this!" Neville calls excitedly waving me over.

"What is it love?" I ask amused.

"Do you see this green grass?" he asks gesturing to an expanse of what does indeed look to be grass.

"Yes."

"It's not just grass," he says like a five-year-old revealing some big secret.

"What is it then?"

"They're flowers!"

"They don't look like flowers."

"That the thing though. They work kind of like a boggart, except in a _much_ more pleasant way. Some one touches them, and then it turns in to their favorite flower."

"Only when you touch it?"

"If you touch it briefly it will only stay as long as you touch it, but if you keep a hold on it for five minutes they'll stay that way until someone else holds them for a full five minutes. Watch." He reaches forward and the blade of grass turns in to a yellow Rose with red tips before he lets go and it changes back. "You try," he says eagerly.

I reach out and grab a hold of the nearest one; it turns in to a pink and yellow-orange hybrid Lily. I pull a couple more in to my grasp and am soon holding a bundle of Lilies. Out of curiosity I let go and wrap Vincent's little fingers around a blade of grass. It takes a minute before turning in to a hybrid Rose, yellow with pink tips.

"Since he hasn't seen flowers to know enough to have a favorite, it turns in to a mixture of us for now. My rose with the colors from your lily."

"That's actually pretty fascinating Nev. I think I want to buy some. Natty would adore them."

"Absolutely. We can buy enough for four bundles. Then we can each have our favorite around the house."

"That's a great idea, love. So," I say to change the subject, "how are you liking this store?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm in Heaven," he said before excitedly rambling on about all the wonderous things in the store.

* * *

Luna's POV

"I'm sorry dear, but she's not here," Gran says to me after I asked for Hermione.

"I thought she would be." If she's not here then she's probably at the twins' flat. And I'm sure she wonders _why_ Ron doesn't trust her.

"I haven't seen her in about a week, since she caught those boys snooping."

"Oh, well sorry to bother you," I say turning to leave.

"Luna," she calls to my back, causing me to turn and face her once more. "I did like you you know. And I'm sorry you didn't get the ending you wanted, but my Neville says he loves Ginny and I believe him. I hope you do get a happy ending. And I hope you can forgive me for being a bit cruel to you when this whole picking sides thing started."

"I understand," I say sadly. "He's your grandson and you wouldn't want to believe he'd lie to you. I've been trying to move on. Whether or not he really does love Ginny, I know now he doesn't love me."

"I can promise you he cares about you at least. Don't worry Luna, you're a lovely girl and you'll find someone who can love you the way you should be."

"Let's just hope you're right," I say turning to leave again.

"Luna dear, would you like to join me for dinner? I was planning to invite Hermione, Fred and George over and you're more then welcome to join."

"I'm not too sure Hermione would go for that. I don't think she's speaking with me after she fought with the boys. I haven't even seen her since."

"Don't worry about it dear. I'll make sure she's okay with it. You just show up here around six."

"Thanks Gran, I'll see you then," I say smiling gratefully. Putting up with just the boys has been hard lately. I've been spending more and more time going to see Daddy since they've become suspicious of Hermione.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Get up Fred! I need to get ready for work and I won't have you lying there while I change," I say pulling the covers off his head.

"Hermione," he groans pulling them back. "Let me sleep."

"If I thought you could actually sleep and keep your eyes shut the whole time I would, but I know you better then that."

"Why did I offer to let you sleep in my room again?"

"Because you love me," I smile innocently.

"Oh yes, I love you so much right now."

"Just get up you lazy bum," I laugh. "You've got to be getting ready yourself if you want to open the shop on time today."

"George can open the shop."

"George always opens the shop. Wouldn't if be great if you did just once in your life?"

"So great," he grumbles sitting up. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "You won't change with me in the room, but you'll stand in front of me wearing that?"

I look down and blush. I had gotten hot last night and took my longer shorts off and apparently forgot to put them on again. Which leaves me standing here in front of Fred in boy shorts and a tight tank top. "It's not my fault your room gets so hot. Besides," I say looking him over, "you're just in boxers."

"We're both in my room in underwear. Lovely, why not just skip work and have a party?"

"FRED!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Let me just toss some pants on."

Once I shut the door behind him I lean against it and let out a deep breath. Sharing a room with Fred is going to be the death of me. I'm not really sure why I haven't gone to Gran's yet. I just know I'm in no mood with the boys to go home. Shaking the hair out of my face I get ready for the day and head out to the kitchen.

"Good morning George," I say stealing a piece of his toast and the cup of coffee Fred just set in front of himself.

"Good morning to you too Hermione. Is my toast to your liking today?"

"Eh, it could use some jam."

"I like it with just butter. I bet if you made your own toast though you could get some jam on it," he winks.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can just put jam on yours," I say back cheekily. We've had the same conversation every morning since I started staying here. He's started to make himself more toast, but still refuses to put jam on it even if he knows I'm just going to take it from him.

"Well when you use that logic," he jokes.

"Delicious," I say taking a sip of Fred's coffee.

"I wouldn't know," he responds moodily.

"Come on Fred, how many days is it going to take before you just make two cups of coffee?" George asks.

"I won't make two cups, I'll just keep stealing mine back," he says doing just that. That's another routine we've come across. I'm sure the cup will be stolen, refilled and stolen again numerous times before we leave to start our days.

"I don't know about you two, but I can't wait for the work day to be over already."

"What are you complaining for? You only have to work half the day today don't you?" George asks.

"Yup, and when that's over I get to come back here and bother you more. Hence I can't wait for it to be over."

"Oh joy. Now I'm all kinds of excited for you to come home."

Before I can respond the green flames signaling the floo network burst to life.

"Gran!" George says hoping off the stool to great her. "We weren't expecting you!"

"Of course you weren't, but I'm here regardless."

"Would you like some tea or toast?"

"No thank you, I'm just stopping by quickly to invite you all over for dinner tonight."

"Sure," we all agree.

"Now Hermione dear, I hear you may not be speaking with Luna is this true?"

"Yes," I say tensely.

"I need you to get over whatever you're holding against her because she's coming over to dinner also. I told her to be there at six."

"Why is she coming?" Fred asks.

"She came by just now looking for Hermione and I think she's over being angry about Neville. She says whether he loves Ginny or not, she knows he doesn't love her anymore and she's trying to move on now."

"So what's that mean for us then?"

"It just means she's had her heart broken and since I've always liked her I'd like to try to cheer her up a bit. If you've got a problem with that you don't have to come. I would, however, like you all to be able to come over and enjoy an evening with an old friend."

"Alright Gran. We'll all come," I say. I know she was talking to me. I'm the one with the problem with Luna.

* * *

"Weasleys!" I call after walking in to the shop after work and greeting Beth.

"Hermione!" I hear them both call from the back of the store. "Come straight back to the store room."

I wander towards the back of the store, stopping every now and then to help a customer if they looked like they needed it. I loved helping in the shop. It's a refreshing change from the Ministry. By the time I make it to the back room it's been fifteen minutes.

"The store's not that big Hermione," Fred teases.

"Well since the two of you are far to busy to be helping customers some one had to do it."

"Hey don't give me crap, I'm on my lunch break, George is just lazying about back here. His break doesn't start until mine is finished."

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" I ask turning to George.

"I'm tired, someone's arguing woke me up early this morning."

"Oh it was only about half an hour earlier then normal. I think you can manage."

"I'm not too sure I can. Really though, we were trying to figure out what to do for the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's our baby sister's wedding. We'd like to give her something, do something, do anything to congratulate her and the others of course."

"I'm sure we can come up with a few ideas. Right now however, one of you needs to get to work out there."

"I'll go," Fred said standing up. "I'm done eating anyways."

"Yes!" George said jumping to his feet. "I'm going out on my break now then. Would you care to join me for some lunch Hermione?"

"Why not?"

* * *

"Do you think they'd like a gift?" George asked me as we sat at the Leaky Cauldron eating.

"It's hard to say. You can give them a gift or you can do something for them. Which do you think they'd appreciate more?"

"Probably if we did something for them. It'd be hard to pick out a gift for them and besides, a gesture can mean so much more then a gift."

"That's true. I already planned to get them something, or make it rather. I've just got to find a way to get everything I need with out raising suspicions even more."

"Why what were you thinking?"

"Just a little memorabilia book. You know, pictures, and things like that."

"That's a really good idea Hermione."

"Thank you."

"How are we going to compare to that?"

"Well, if you want, you guys can help me make it. It'd be easier actually with your help. I need to get a few things that would represent her childhood and I can't exactly ask your mum for them."

"I'll talk it over with Fred, whatever we do we're doing together. I'm sure he'll love the idea though."

"Good. Gran was already going to help me. She's obviously got all the access to Neville's things."

* * *

Nev's POV

"Can you believe we'll be married soon mate?" Eddie asks while we're sitting out on the porch.

"I almost can't. It's come together so fast," I answer. "For so long I'd dreamed of being married to Gin and having a family. I'm finally getting that. It just seems too surreal."

"I know mate. It's crazy." We fall in to silence for a bit. It really is crazy how far we've come.

"Did you pick up the charms this afternoon or do we have to go tomorrow?" I ask eventually.

"I made time to go today. Did you want to give Ginny Vincent's now or did you want to wait until we gave them the wedding ones?"

"I think I'd like to give her it now."

"Alright mate, let's go inside and you can see them."

* * *

"What are you up to baby girl?" I ask walking in to our bedroom to find her lying in bed with a far off look.

"I'm just thinking about things love."

"What kind of things?"

"Hogwarts," she answers simply.

"That's a bit random. Why?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just recalling some memories from each year."

"Any good ones?" I ask curiously.

"I can think of one or two," she smiles softly.

"And what are those?" I say laying down beside her now and wrapping her up in my arms.

"When I was just a first year I was sorted in to Gryffindor. I wasn't nervous about where I'd be sorted, I was a Weasley, we all belonged in Gryffindor, of course, the hat said I'd do well in every house. I had a sharp, scheming mind fit for a Slytherin, I was as loyal as any Hufflepuff, I yearned to learn like any Ravenclaw, but I had an over powering sense of courage it said. And I joined Gryffindor like the rest of my family. Percy, Fred and George congratulated me, but Ron wasn't there to see it and I was disappointed. I sat near Hermione and she introduced me to a boy, Neville, who welcomed me to Gryffindor and talked to me through the whole feast. He was so nice."

"I do sound like a nice kid," I laugh. "What else do you remember?"

"In second year, after the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco that only a very select few knew about, I was having a really tough time trusting many people. And this same boy would sit next to me staring into the fire and talk to me. I rarely talked back, but he didn't let that bother him, he would just ramble on. One day he finally turned to me and told me "I wasn't allowed any information on what happened to you, but I know it must have been awful. I don't talk to you for my health, I talk to you in hopes you'll be able to talk to me when the time comes." A week later, we were holding small, insignificant conversations which eventually led to a trusting friendship."

"I couldn't very well give up on you. You'd been so secluded from everything that year."

"No," she smiles softly again, "and I'm glad you didn't."

"Alright, tell me another one."

"Well, when I was in third year, there was the Yule Ball. I couldn't go because I wasn't old enough, unless I was somebody's date. I was sure nobody would ask me though. I didn't know anyone in any other house over my year yet, and in Gryffindor I was Ron's little sister to all the fourth years still. One day though, Neville, the sweetest, shyest boy I knew, came up to me and nervously asked me to go with him."

"Yeah," I laugh, "I remember that too. You met Michael that night didn't you? After I'd been trotting on your feet all night?"

"Oh don't ruin my memories," she scolds.

"My bad, please go on to the next one."

"Thank you. In my fourth year Hermione, Harry and Ron founded Dumbldore's Army, the DA. Neville had such a hard time with the spells, but he was the most determined to learn them. The day he finally unarmed his partner I was so proud of him. And when he insisted on sticking with Harry and going to the Department of Mysteries, I was even more proud. He'd grown so much in that year. I had broken my ankle and even though his nose was broken and bleeding so much he couldn't talk clearly, he was making sure I was alright and helping me walk."

"Wow, fifth year. That was the year that changed everything for me. That's the year Luna and the two of us became our own dysfunctional version of the golden trio; the silver trio."

"That year changed everything for everyone. The world found out about Voldemort, people went in to hiding, some parents wouldn't let their kids back to Hogwarts, Sirius died…"

"I know baby girl, it was the beginning of many awful things. Why not tell me some other memories? From sixth year when you were dating Dean perhaps?"

"Dean, boy was that a time," she laughs. "That boy drove me mad after awhile. We ended up bickering more than Ron and Hermione that year; of course there is the fact that they weren't talking because of the Lavender factor. Ron was such a prat."

"I'll never forget the story of those attacking birds Hermione conjured up," I grin. We share a laugh before she continues.

"My brother had been mauled by Fenrir Greyback, never again to look as he once did. With Harry too distraught to be of any comfort, I stayed up late in the common room that night. Ron was off with Harry and Hermione, comforting Harry was their priority and I understood; Snape had killed Dumbledore right in front of him after all. That left me alone in the common room, staring in to the slowly dying fire. Neville plopped down next to me, startling me from my thoughts, and put a comforting arm around me. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to."

"I remember that," I say sadly. "Bill was lucky to have a woman like Fleur. She stood by him when many others would have just left." She nods, ever since Fleur declared she wasn't leaving Bill Ginny had liked her.

"At Dumbledore's funeral Harry broke up with me, said it was for the best. I believe that was a load of bull, but I wasn't going to make the decision any harder on him then I knew it was already. I walked off before he saw how upset I really was. I ran into Neville, who was with Luna. He pulled me in to a hug when he saw my tears, thinking it was Dumbledore's funeral that had me crying. When he found out it was because of Harry he hugged me tighter and whispered "He's just doing what he thinks is right right now. You're a great girl Ginny; he'll be back for you. I promise." I held on to those words. He was one of my very best friends. He promised me and I believed him."

"And he did come back for you. After everything, after the war, he came back for you."

"He did, but we aren't there yet. My sixth year at Hogwarts was pretty much all out war. The DA was back in full force, lead by Neville with help from Luna and myself. The Death Eaters were in the school, _teaching_. It was awful, but we fought back. We recruited new DA members and we trained, hard. Neville kept saying Harry would be back for us one day, he'd be back and he'd need our help. He needed it in fifth year, he needed it in sixth year, and he'd need it this year, whether he attended school or not. And he did come back. He did need our help. We fought in the final battle, the Battle of Hogwarts, at our own school, our home. We fought, we injured and we killed. So many were lost, numerous friends and classmates, an old professor and his wife, both of which I loved dearly, Snape, who had been on our side the whole time." Here she paused; giving a moment of silence in the memory of those whom'd been taken from us all prematurely.

"Then we all thought Harry was dead, saw him lying there motionless," she goes on. "Neville didn't want to give up hope though; with or with out Harry, he wasn't going to succumb to the dark side. He shouted out against Voldemort, returning hope to the others who already knew him as their leader. I was terrified when he was body binded and a flaming hat was on his head. Before anyone knew it though, he was standing there, Gryffindor's sword in hand, the head of Voldemort's snake lying between him and the monster and Harry was gone, simply disappeared."

"My moment of glory," I say quietly.

"You had many moments of glory love. You lead and gave faith to the whole lot of us all through that year at school. Just because it wasn't in the papers what you did to keep us going through the year, doesn't mean it wasn't worth glory. Every DA member will tell you that."

"Just keep going baby girl," I say, not wanting to comment on what I was and wasn't. She nods and continues.

"Before long the war was over, Voldemort dead, Death Eaters captured or fled, people celebrating the win, mourning the dead, planning their futures they thought they'd never have. Harry was off somewhere with Ron and Hermione. I was with my mum, my mum who killed to protect me, my hero. I saw Neville, surrounded by admirers, looking a bit uncomfortable. I eventually excused myself from my mum to go save him. He's grateful, not used to all the attention. We slip into the quiet hallway and talk amongst ourselves. "I'm so proud of you Neville," I had said. "Don't be," he responded. "How could I not? You've become so much, grown so much from when I first met you here at Hogwarts. You're a war hero Neville." Before he could respond though, Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared coming down the stairs. Harry came right to me, hugged me, kissed me, told me he loved me and just like that we were on our way to being a couple again. I wasn't sure how it had happened, but it had. Neville had promised he'd be back for me and he was, but I didn't want him to be."

"I certainly didn't want him to be either," I say, earning a laugh.

"Yes, and it was years before either of us got things the way we wanted."

"Tell me about the next year."

"My seventh year was just awkward. Nobody received much of a real education the year before, but the class above me, even Harry, Hermione and Ron who hadn't attended school at all, did not return. They went to work. I think it was the hardest year. I hadn't had a proper education in certain classes, so they tried to teach us double. It was so hard to learn anything. There I was in the school where my friends died, in the school where my mother killed, in the school where so much devastation occurred. I wrote to Neville about my troubles and he wrote back. "They died fighting so you and others could continue on with life. Don't dwell on it and let it stop you from moving on. Their deaths will be in vain." I kept his letter on me and whenever I was having a rough time of it all I pulled it out and it got me through another day."

"Oh don't lie, you still failed to pay attention in class."

"Just a bit," she says smiling. I'm glad; we were reliving some terrible memories. I know they get better though so I ask for more.

"And what about after you graduated?"

"Shortly after graduation I moved in to a house with my very best friends. Harry and I eventually became an official couple and I wasn't happy with my relationship, but my family was so eager for it to work out. So I kept at it. I tried so hard to be happy. I just couldn't lie to myself though. Harry didn't make me happy and in my mind, I knew who could."

"And then I eventually came along, told you about my reasoning with Luna and the unfair expectations we had placed upon us."

"Right, and I told you my true feelings about Harry. He was like my brother. I finally had a confidant in you I could trust. And from then on, things between us changed. We were the closest friends imaginable. We toyed with the idea of leaving the others. Eventually our feelings for each other were admitted and we really started thinking about leaving. It was the only way we knew we could be together. Neither of us would ever cheat on Harry or Luna, whether we wanted to be with them or not, we behaved. We didn't need to show affection now, we were content enough with the knowledge we'd one day be together, we were going to make sure of that. And so we began to plan."

"And we fled one night, made new friends, left the country, had a baby and are getting married," I say to sum it all up.

"That we are Neville, that we are," she sighs, snuggling in to my side.

"I've got something for you baby girl," I whisper after a bit.

"What is it love?" she asks sleepily. I pull the pink gold charm out of my pocket to show her. It's an angel with a dark purple stone in the middle, Vincent's birthstone. Along the back it read "_Vincent Michael February 26_".

"Oh love," she says happily. "A charm for our first baby. What a wonderful idea."

"And you'll get one for our second baby and the third and any others we have," I smile, thinking of the big family we one day hope to become.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this update took a bit longer, I changed it a lot from the original way it was written. For your information I will be writing the scene with Gran, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George having dinner. That wasn't just written in and forgotten. The next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off.


	24. Triangles

**A/N:** I can't apologize enough for how long this update took. My life has been so busy between work and my friends dragging me around town. Part way through this chapter, there's a time jump.

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now that I don't own much of this. Only a few characters and baby Vincent.

* * *

Chapter 24: Triangles

Gin's POV

"Hey Neville?" I ask after a long period of silence.

"Yeah?" he asks sleepily.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"For what baby girl?" he asks raising his head to look at me.

"Well, everything really. Every year since I've met you, you've been a brilliant friend. Meeting you was probably the best thing that ever happened to me at that school."

"I love you Gin," he says leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you too," I reply softly before kissing him back.

As seems is always the case now a day, Vincent starts to cry, interrupting the lovely moment we were having. That was one thing he must have inherited from his Uncle Ron; the worst timing ever. Every time he needs attention is every time Neville and me kiss. Really, it's obnoxious. If he weren't one of the best things to ever happen to us we'd be quite angry.

"Come on Vincent," Neville whispered picking him up to rock him. "There's no need to cry little guy."

I smile softly as Vincent slowly stops crying and Neville begins to play with him and is rewarded with little baby giggles. They're my everything; my loves, my boys, my life.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Hurry up guys!" I yell through the flat. I've been sitting on the couch waiting for half an hour. Aren't the girls supposed to take more time to get ready? What could those boys be doing to take so long?

"We're coming! Just give us a minute!" George answers. After another five minutes, each accompanied by me yelling to them to move along, they finally came out of their rooms.

"You are aware we're supposed to be there in five minutes right?" I ask.

"You are aware we can be there in thirty seconds right?" Fred counters.

"It wouldn't hurt you to get there early ever," I scowl at him.

"And I repeat, we can be there in thirty seconds."

"Oh shove it Fred. Let's just go," I say apparating away. Once we've each arrived George moves forward and knocks on the door. After a few minutes of no answer he knocks again. We're surprised to see Sarah answer before she explains that Gran is a bit behind schedule. She apparently had an unexpected visit from Harry and Ron not too long ago.

"Oh yeah Hermione, it wouldn't hurt to get here early."

"Waiting isn't hurting you Fred."

"How do you know?" he challenges.

"I'm not an idiot Fred."

"Knock it off guys," George interjects. "If you're going to bicker the whole night I'm telling Gran to make you leave."

"We aren't bickering!" we both say.

"And I'm an only child," George says rolling his eyes.

Things with Fred have been weird lately. I can't help but bicker and fight with him. I don't know why, but it's probably because I've spent more time with him then George, I do share a room with him after all. I suppose I should be going back home soon too by the way. Maybe if things work out with Luna I can go home and have at least one friendly face to greet me. Speaking of Luna, I wonder why she showed up at Gran's today. And since when is Gran pals with her? Even when Neville was still around Gran and her weren't close. Of course, that could have been Neville's doing. And what about Harry and Ron visiting? What could they _possibly_ have to do here? They make me more and more nervous.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Are you paying any attention to us?"

"No, sorry."

"I asked if you were sure you were okay being here with Luna tonight. I know it might be awkward."

"Thanks George," I smile at him. "I'll be okay though. I'm hoping to make up with her actually. Then I can go home and have a friendly face."

"Go home?" Fred repeats.

"Of course. I can't stay with you both forever."

"And why not? What's wrong with living with us?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I share a room with my boyfriend's brother. Or maybe that people are going to think something is up between us if I don't leave soon. Oh! Or maybe, just maybe, it's the fact that I can't stay in a room with you for more then ten minutes with out fighting anymore."

"We don't fight," he says evenly.

"What do you call it then?"

"We bicker."

"Yeah," George adds in, "like an old married couple."

Before either of us can respond the door is opening and Luna is being ushered through. There's an awkward few moments of silence where we all just stare at each other. Luckily George breaks that.

"Lovely to see you Luna," he says politely

"You too," she says just as politely.

"Well," I say slowly, "how've you been Luna?" She looks me over before answering.

"I've been just wonderful," she says. "Unless you include the fact that my male roommates are unbearable and my female one left me alone with them for a couple weeks now."

"Oh Luna," I say with a small smile as I move forward to hug her. That's the best Luna way to say she's missed me.

"Well that's certainly just what I was hoping to see tonight," says Gran coming in the room.

I spend the majority of the evening catching up with Luna; both of us avoiding the topic we know will result in a fight. It's good to have her back and so easily too. I thought for sure that I'd have to explain some things to her. That's one great thing about Luna, she does the unexpected.

* * *

Fred's POV

"So I guess this means you're moving back into your house now?" I ask suddenly during dessert.

"I guess it does," Hermione says looking to Luna and receiving an encouraging nod.

"Well let's go get you moved out after dessert then." I say hoping to sound bored of it.

Really I'm going to miss her. We spent almost every night whispering in the dark. Each morning sharing coffee. Each evening eating dinner together. I even had half my lunch breaks with her during the days. It's going to be weird to go back to just George and me. And while we're in our flat, missing her presence, she'll be laughing along with Luna, Harry and Ron. The thought makes me unreasonably angry.

"Oh Fred, you act like you'll never see me again."

"I am not acting like that. I know perfectly well I'll see you again," I say stubbornly.

"What's the problem then?"

"What's it matter what the problem is?" I counter.

"Stop being immature. If something is wrong, tell me."

"I'm not being immature. And I don't have to tell you everything you know." Okay, maybe that was a _bit _immature.

"Oh, well pardon me for thinking I was your friend and friends tell each other things," she says annoyed.

"I guess it really depends on what type of friend you are," I respond angrily.

"Hermione! Fred!" George yells. "I thought I told you two to stop with the bickering!"

"We aren't bickering!" we shout together.

"What do you call it then?" Gran asks.

"Discussing."

"Well I won't have you discussing things that way at the dinner table. Move along both of you, to Hermione's room. And don't come back until it's settled."

Feeling like a scorned little kid I throw my chair back and follow Hermione out of the room. As soon as the door's shut behind me she turns on me.

"What is your problem?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well seeing as I can't leave this room until things are settled, I'm worried about it."

"There's no need to be. We can just pretend everything is peachy and head back out there. Then when we go back to the flat you can pack up and run along home."

With out waiting for her response I leave the room. Just before I reach the dining room again I put on a fake smile. She reaches the room a few minutes after me. She obviously thought I'd be back to talk things over. I don't want to talk it over though. I just want the night to end and her to go back to her stupid house with her stupid friends and her stupid boyfriend.

* * *

Gin's POV

"Hey Gin?" Natty calls after reading over her latest letter from George.

"Yeah?"

"Something's not right back in England."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a letter from George. Apparently Hermione and Fred haven't spoken a word to each other over the past month. Gran and him thought it would pass, but they're actively avoiding having to communicate. He said it started the night she moved back out of their flat and into her house again."

"Did he say what happened that night?"

"No, only they'd been bickering a lot and she made up with Luna and was moving out to give them their flat back."

"Well that doesn't make any sense."

Why would they be fighting? I know they were getting along great before. She was inseparable from the twins. So what could have changed? It could have been the close quarters from when they were living together, but why wouldn't she be fighting with George too? Well, she did stay in Fred's room I suppose. Maybe she just saw him more often and had more time to become fed up with him. Maybe it's because she was moving. Fred had been speaking quite fondly of Hermione in his letters. Maybe he was just real used to having her there. Or maybe…no. Fred couldn't _like_her could he? He wouldn't do that. She was dating his younger brother. And besides, I thought he liked Kallie? Of course, he has barely written to her when George has been writing none stop to Cameron. Oh Merlin, Fred likes Hermione!

"Natty," I say quickly, startling her. "I think Fred likes Hermione."

"What? That's absurd! Why would you think that?"

"Just put the pieces together. It makes sense."

Natty's silent for a while, thinking things over before she looks up quickly.

"You're right. The signs are all there."

"What do we do?"

"We can't do anything. We aren't there."

"We can when they're here though."

"Don't forget she's dating your other brother though!"

Well, shit. I did forget. I was so excited for Fred I forgot all about Ron. I better write to Hermione and figure somethings out.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late," Ron calls through my door. We're going to a family dinner at the Burrow tonight. They hadn't had many since Neville and Ginny left; they just weren't the same with out them anymore. For some reason though, one was planned for this week and here I am on a late Saturday afternoon, getting ready to go.

"I'm coming," I answer, opening the door.

"Good, Harry and Luna just flooed ahead. I thought I'd wait for you though."

"Thank you Ron, that was nice." He just smiled at me. Ever since I came back home a month ago things had been awkward with him. I don't know though if they really were, or I just thought they were. Things just don't feel right. I go along with it though. I'm sure it'll just pass by and things will be normal again.

We apparated to the Burrow and I'm surprised to find the whole clan, minus Ginny and Neville of course, present. It's a rare occasion when everyone makes it. I take note of the unknown girls with both Charlie and Percy and realize they must have brought girlfriends. It's about time those boys found someone. What was Charlie doing here though? That's a long way to come just for dinner. And Gran too, why was she here? That's an even more rare occasion. I suppose one of the twins brought her. I still can't help but wonder. I push the thought away, knowing I'll figure it out in due time.

"Hermione dear, we were just talking about you," Molly greets me.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She just smiles and hugs me as a way of greeting.

"Grab some seats dear. I think there are open ones next to Charlie and Amanda." I make my way to Charlie and whom I can only assume is Amanda, greeting everyone, except Fred, as I pass him or her.

"It's good to see you again Charlie," I greet sitting down next to Amanda. "And you must be Amanda, are you his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, crazy aren't I?" she grins.

"Yeah," I laugh lightly. "He's a real wild one. I'm Hermione by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you."

I fall in to a casual conversation with Amanda and can't help but think she's great for Charlie. I don't know him as well as all the other brothers because he lives so far, but she seems like his type. I can't help but notice her sense of humor. She's just like Fred in that aspect. _Fred_, I unwillingly look over to him to see him talking with Gran quietly. A month with out talking to Fred. I think I'm insane for it. I sigh and turn to the table as dinner starts.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron asks during dessert.

"Yeah Ron?" I ask turning to look at him. He stands up and pulls something out of his pocket, dropping to one knee. The room falls silent as I gasp and my eyes widen. This couldn't be happening. Why now? Of all times he could have done this why'd it have to be now?

"I love you Hermione, and when you left for two weeks ago I missed you terribly. I know I made a mistake and it was my fault you left, but I don't want to risk that again. Will you marry me?"

Shit Ron. Was this really necessary? I look up from his eyes and around the table at everyone's faces. The majority of them look ecstatic; Molly even looks like she could sing. I catch George's eye and he gives me a semi-encouraging, half smile; he doesn't look as happy as I thought he would. Gran gives me the same half smile as George. When my eyes land on Fred however, my heart drops. He looks, angry. Why would he be angry? Why do I care? We aren't even speaking. With an apologetic look to him, I turn back to Ron.

"Yes," I say, my voice breaking. I'm sure it wasn't a good thing my voice broke, but no one needs to know that. They all thought I was so full of emotion and that's why it happened. Really, I was a bit numb inside. The look on Fred's face after Ron asked nearly killed me. I can't even bring myself to look at him now. I can't handle what I might see there.

A year and a half ago I wanted nothing more then for Ron to ask me to marry him. A year and a half ago, things were far different. I wasn't keeping major secrets from Ron. I wasn't angry with him half the time. I wasn't uncomfortable with him. And I certainly wasn't harboring a crush for his brother.

* * *

Nev's POV

_Hey all,_

_I'm writing to let you know that Ron proposed to me at the Burrow on Saturday. I said yes. No further plans are made yet, but I wanted you to know all the same._

_For a family update Gin; Charlie and Percy both have girlfriends that accompanied them to the Burrow. Charlie's girlfriend, Amanda, is great. You'll love her when you get to meet her. They're perfect. Percy's girl friend, Joyce, was something else. I didn't talk to her much. She was a bit stuck up, just like Percy. Other than that not much is new. I can't wait to see you guys when we come for your weddings!_

_Hermione_

"And what's wrong with this letter?" I ask not understanding why Ginny said it was such a big dilemma.

"Hermione's engaged!"

"Yes."

"To Ron!"

"How is that a problem?" I ask confused. "They've been dating for far longer then us and we're getting married in less then two months."

"I know that Neville," she says patiently. "Fred likes Hermione though."

"But Hermione loves Ron."

"How do you know that?"

"She's been with him for so long."

"We were with Harry and Luna for a long time."

"It's different."

"How's it different?"

"We were expected to be with them."

"And you don't think after a while she was expected to stay with him? People's feelings change Neville. Don't you think she might not be in love with him anymore? Isn't it possible she just wanted to do what was expected of her?"

Well, she had a point. It's possible Hermione wasn't in love with Ron anymore, but it's possible she is too. I've not seen any proof that Hermione doesn't like Ron though. Yeah they fight sometimes, but almost every couple does. And I've not seen any proof she likes Fred or anyone other then Ron. Actually, I can't recall much proof Fred like Hermione.

"Stay out of it baby girl. It's not our business," I advise. "If she really doesn't want to be with Ron, things will work out for her. She's a smart girl; we both know that."

"But Neville!" she whines. "Fred likes Hermione! I know he does! And she likes him too! She just has to!"

"Leave it," I repeat. "It'll work out on it's own."

"Fine," she pouts, leaving the room. I shake my head at her as she leaves and go back to playing with Vincent.

* * *

**A/N:**No matter how irrelevant this all seems, I promise it's relevant. And I apologize again for the delay in my update.


	25. The Trouble that is Fred

**A/N: **Thanks to Samara Longbottom, who sent me a list of things that can go wrong with young kids. I managed to find ones that would work for a six-month-old baby that has Fred and George as his uncles. It actually worked out brilliantly with my chapter plans for this one to add some of it in. She's always got perfect timing with her suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing or any one familiar from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Trouble that is Fred

Ginny's POV

My life is crazy. One week and I'm getting married. Two hours and my brothers and friends should be here. Half an hour and Vincent should be up from his nap. Right now, Natty and me are frantically cleaning. I hadn't even had time to prepare for their visit. Natty likes to call our house an organized mess, but I just stick with disaster zone. There are papers everywhere. Bills for various wedding related things, letters from who knows how many people or places and random newspaper clippings that caught one of our interests. I can't wait until tonight. We're going to have a girl's night out. Neville and Eddie have to work and Fred and George said they'd babysit. And though I am nervous to leave my son alone with those two, I need this rest. I'll make sure to give them a good lecture about it later.

I'm really hoping to be able to get some information out of Hermione about what was going on with Fred. Natty and I decided to switch the order of the wedding party around, sticking Hermione and Fred together. Chris had been a bit upset about not being able to walk with Hermione, but Kallie said she'd make sure he'd enjoy himself anyway. That girl really is something sometimes.

When I finally finish my cleaning, I quickly feed and change Vincent, finishing up just in time to be able to get myself ready for our guests. Passing Vincent on to Natty I rush in to my bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

"Alright boys, you listen to me carefully. You won't be testing any sort of products on him. You won't be testing any sort of products _around_ him. And you definitely won't be even goofing around with your wands. Serious spells only while you're watching my son. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ginny," they droned out together.

"And you know how to give him a bottle and change him and all that?"

"Yes Ginny."

"And if anything should go wrong you know how to get a hold of me or Neville?"

"Yes Ginny."

"And-"

"We get it Ginny!" Fred interrupts.

"Take care of Vincent and don't do anything stupid," George sums up.

"Fine, I'll stop my lecture, but if anything happens to him, I won't hesitate to hurt you," I threaten.

"We'd expect nothing less from you," George grins shoving me towards the door.

After some quick good byes I left, leaving my poor son alone with my irresponsible twin brothers.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Hermione, Gran," Brandi greets as we sit down in the booth with them, Kallie and Cameron offering similar greetings.

"You guys know what this means right?" Natty asks.

"What?"

"One week and we're getting married!" she says excitedly. Kallie and Cameron roll their eyes, she's been counting down every day for the past month and a half. The rest of us just laugh. We're all eager for it. Right now though, my main concern is getting the gossip out of Hermione. We all make small talk until our orders are placed. Then we strike.

"So Hermione," Natty begins.

"What's the deal with you and Fred?" I ask bluntly.

"What?" she says startled.

"Something's up with you two. You were best friends for so long there, and now you just aren't talking?"

"You're not talking to Fred?" Kallie asks interested. "Why aren't I paired with him anymore then?"

"What?" Hermione asks whipping her head to me.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" I smile. "Natty and me did a bit of rearranging. Kallie's walking with Chris, and you're walking with Fred."

"No, I don't believe you mentioned it. Can we change that back?"

"It's too late now. Everything's been finalized," Natty answers.

"You did this on purpose," she accuses.

"We may have."

"There's more going on here then you know girls," Gran says.

"Well, let's get some information then."

* * *

George's POV

"She's gone!" Fred calls from the window.

"Excellent!" I grin. "I'll get the cook book, you get the ingredients." In a matter of minutes Fred and I are standing before an impressive layout on the magically expanded kitchen counter.

"Right, now where'd Vincent go?" Fred asks looking around.

"Merlin Fred, how could you lose a baby? Especially one that's boxed in his little play pen thing."

"It takes skill," he jokes, going to retrieve Vincent.

"Skill or not, we better be careful. You know Gin won't hesitate to make good on her threat."

"I know, what were we thinking to take her under our wing when we were little?"

"That'd she'd be a great asset against mum," I grin.

"That she was Georgie, that she was."

"Right! On to work now."

"Okay Vincent, listen carefully." He stares at Vincent as if expecting some sort of acknowledgement. That brother of mine was something else sometimes. "You listening?"

"I think you've got his attention," I answer.

"Good. Now, little Vin, I need you to hold this okay?" he asks wrapping Vincent's hand around the end of his wand. That's a disaster waiting to happen.

"Fred," I interject. "Why not have him hold something more baby friendly?"

"What's wrong with him holding my wand?"

"You want a six month old baby, who knows nothing about magic, to be able to wield your wand around?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Point taken! Vincent! Let's switch," he says, instead wrapping a piece of chocolate he'd been planning to eat in his little hand.

"Now, let's get to work brother."

An hour later the kitchen was unrecognizable. Flour was everywhere. Pieces of dough could be seen stuck to the walls. Random meat chunks littered the floor, with a sprinkling of cheese over it all. Oddly chopped vegetables made a nice display as they surrounded Vincent, who was still lying on the counter. It's amazing how we even managed to make the pie in the first place with all the wasted ingredients.

"Well Fred," I say examining the result of our cooking project, "I'd say it's a success."

"Only one way to find out!" he grins grabbing a fork and digging in, only to spit it out instantly. Vincent, who was unfortunately still in front of Fred got a lovely shower of chewed up food all over his little head, just adding to the disaster that was his face. "That's the worse bloody thing I've ever eaten!"

"And you couldn't have at least swallowed it? You had to spit it out on Vincent? You're the one who's going to be giving him a bath now!"

"Oh, but a bath could be a good time," Fred grins.

"Have you ever bathed a baby before Fred?"

"No, but it can't be that hard; I bathe myself!" he responds eagerly.

"Yes," I roll my eyes, "and everyone's very proud of you for that. A baby's different however."

"Eh, we'll figure it out," he says walking into the bathroom. I follow him in to find him filling the tub to the brim with rainbow colored soapy water.

"What are you doing Fred?" I laugh.

"Drawing a bath."

"He'll drown in that much water!"

"Not to worry! I've got that planned out already!" he grins.

I watch as he conjures an inflatable for Vincent to lay on in the tub and tosses him in, clothes and all.

"You're supposed to undress him first," I point out.

"This way his clothes get washed too though. It's multi-tasking!"

Fred leaves Vincent to float around in the bubbles and, looking over his own clothes and shrugging, climbs in to join him. I don't even ask.

* * *

"Okay! Now we've got to dry you off little Vin," Fred says flicking his wand at himself to dry his clothes and hair.

"Why don't you just cast a drying charm like you did with yourself?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he says. He thinks for a few minutes, eyes moving around the house, looking for something to help him. "Aha!"

"What now?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a brilliant plan to dry him off! Go in to the living room and cast a cushioning charm on every thing you can, walls included. I'll be right there."

I set out to do as I'm told. I'm not sure I really want to know what he's come up with just yet; I'll see in due time.

* * *

Ginny's POV

"I don't know what you're all looking to me for?" Hermione say after a moment's silence. "I've got nothing to tell you."

"Hermione," Gran begins, "you can't just deny that anything's happening. It won't improve anything. And do you really want to be stuck in this awkward mess for the rest of your life?"

I smile as Hermione sighs. Leave it to Gran to jump on the chance at gossip. I know she's probably wanted to know what exactly was going on between them too. She and George both have ideas as to what happened, but neither knows. Apparently Hermione and Fred wouldn't tell either of them anything.

"I don't know what you want to know," she says.

"About you and Fred," I repeat.

"There's nothing going on," she says still trying to deny it.

"We don't believe that," Natty says.

"Fine," Hermione sighs again. "There may be something going on."

"That'a girl! Give us all the details now," Gran says excitedly.

"Well, it all started when Ron and Harry went snooping through my room," she begins. "Ron made me so mad. How dare he snoop through my room, you know? Well, I had told them I'd be staying at Gran's, but the way the conversation went with the twins I ended up just staying with them. Then something went wrong in my head. I started to, well _notice_ Fred. When I had got to the shop we ran in to each other and fell, and he landed on top of me. And I'm fairly certain he'd been _flirting_ with me. And then I ended up staying in his room instead of George's and I noticed him even more. And then I started to think I might, _possibly_, have a crush on Fred," she finished with a vivid blush.

"Oh Hermione this is great!" I say.

"Great? You think this is _great_?" she asks, sounding slightly mad. "I'm not speaking to Fred. I'm engaged to Ron. And worse, I have to deal with Fred all through your wedding now!"

"Hermione, do you love Ron?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love Fred?"

"What?"

"It's simple Hermione. Do you love Fred?"

"I love all your brothers Ginny."

"Is it different with Fred though?" I press. She pauses for a minute before answering.

"A little," she admits quietly.

"And how are things with Ron?" Natty asks to move the conversation where we want it to go.

"Weird," she says with out having to think about it. "Ever since I moved back in to the house, things have been weird. That'll go away though."

"Hermione, you've been moved back in for a long while now. When do you think it'll stop being weird?" Gran asks.

"I don't know, but it will. It has too."

"Can I add my opinion?" Brandi asks hesitantly.

"Of course Brand, we'll need all the opinions we can get."

"Well, it seems to me like you don't belong with Ron anymore. He's been snooping through your things, making you angry and basically things haven't seemed to be going well with him. Now I know I don't know him, so I might be a bit bias, but I don't think he's for you anymore. He might have been before, but now it seems like you're just using him to ignore your feelings for Fred, which will only hurt you in the end."

"Well said Brandi," I beam at her. I was hoping she'd be on our side.

* * *

George's POV

I watch as Fred comes out of the bathroom with Vincent and goes to stand directly beneath the fan hanging in the center of the room's ceiling. This can't be good.

"Fred," I say warningly.

"Did you cast all those spells?"

"Yes, but Fred, that won't hold his weight," I point out.

"I'll just do some wand work to make it stronger. This'll be a lot of fun George."

"But Fred-"

"Ready George?" he asks. How the hell did he get Vincent tied up so quickly?

"Fred! No!"

It was too late though. The fan was on. Vincent was spinning round and round. Fred was jogging along underneath him, laughing like an idiot. I could do nothing but watch in horror as Fred charmed the fan to move faster. There was my nephew, my responsibility, pretty much _flying_ around the room! I could hear Vincent crying. I can't imagine he was enjoying this that much at his age.

"Fred get him down!" I holler as the rope starts to slip slightly down the fan blade.

"What's wrong with you George? You're no fun tonight!"

"He's only six months old!"

"We've got to start him young."

"Can we start him with something less dangerous though?"

"Oh come on George," Fred says still running in circles. "It's not like we aren't being careful."

"Careful? You call _this_ careful?" I ask gesturing to the flying baby.

"Of course it is. You've cushioned all the hard services. I've strengthened the fan. And I'm running along below him incase anything happens to go wrong."

"But Fred, if that rope snaps or continues to slide off, he's not going to fall down, he'll fly out."

"And that's why I said to cushion the walls."

"Fred, _please_. He's crying. Ginny's going to murder us."

Sighing, Fred reached in his pocket to pull out his wand. It was too late though, as the rope slide straight off the blade. With out a second thought, both Fred and I went running towards the wall Vincent was heading for. All I could hear was his crying and screaming. I could vaguely hear Fred shouting something, but couldn't concentrate on it. My priority was not letting my nephew hit a wall, cushioned or not. He was just a baby for crying out loud! Just as I was reaching out to catch him he stopped in mid air. I stood there blinking stupidly at him.

"What the…?"

"You're a wizard George, use your wand next time will ya?" Fred says as way of answer, plucking Vincent from the air. "Come on little Vin, you're all dry now. What do you say to a little playtime in the back yard?"

"You're not taking him anywhere," I say, reaching forward and taking him from Fred's arms. "Do you realize what you almost just did?"

"I had all the precautions set George. He would have been fine."

"That's not the point. I'm taking a walk, with Vincent. We'll be back later."

I can't believe Fred doesn't even see a problem with what just happened. Vincent could have died. Being a wizard won't always fix every situation.

* * *

Ginny's POV

We all ate in relative silence. No one wanted to talk; it would just give Hermione reason to ignore Brandi's words. Cameron and Kallie had looked a little confused as to what was going on at first, but they quickly caught on. I was pleased to see that by the end of dinner Hermione was looking more resolved about whichever decision she had made in her mind. I was just hoping now that she was deciding on Fred.

I did feel bad about so blatantly ignoring Ron's feelings. If I had to choose between him and Fred though, Fred won by a long shot. I with out a doubt love Ron; he's always been closest in age and by default closest in general. He's just not who I would have thought Hermione would fall in love with. I've always thought she'd need someone to compliment her personality well and that Ron didn't fit that. She works hard with everything she does. She's passionate about what she believes in. And, of course, a brilliant witch. Ron was a lazy procrastinator. His only passion was Quidditch. And he was thicker then thick. Fred on the other hand, would fit her wonderfully. He works hard to get what he wants. He's passionate about his work and jokes. And with the things him and George come up with, he's got to be brilliant! More importantly, I think Fred could bring out a Hermione that Ron can't. Even though it's been years, I think she's still too reserved and that Fred can bring out her playful, mischievous side. I just want Hermione to have a fun loving relationship, like Neville and me. Our relationship is near perfect, in my eyes at least.

"Let's stop by the house and check on Vincent before we head to the club," Natty suggests.

"That'd be appreciated," I smile.

"Can I come with you guys? I'd love to see George again finally," Cameron asks with a blush.

"Sure Cam, I hear he's been dying to see you too."

"I'd actually like to go back too. I don't think I'm up for the club with you young things," Gran laughs. "Besides, I think I'd like to spend some time with my great-grandson."

* * *

"Wait! Pull over Natty!" I call a block from the house. As soon as she's stopped I'm out of the car and running to the sidewalk.

"What are you doing out with my baby?" I ask accusingly.

"Oh hey Gin, what are you doing back so soon?" George answers.

"I'm checking on my baby," I say taking him from my brother's arms and cradling him to me. "Now why are you out here just walking around?"

"Just wanted some fresh air," he says running his hand through his hair in a decidedly guilty manner.

"George!" comes from the car before I can press him on his response.

"Cameron?" he asks squinting to see. "Cameron!" he repeats as she runs closer to us, opening his arms to catch her in a hug. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see again."

"It's been far too long," she agrees, inhaling his scent.

I slowly make my way back to the car, not wanting to intrude on their reunion.

* * *

Fred's POV

I grin as I hear the door open again. I knew he wouldn't stay gone long.

"I had another great idea George!" I call leaving the kitchen.

"About what?" Ginny asks coming in to view.

"Uh, hey Gin. You're back early."

"Great idea about what?" she says with narrowed eyes. _Merlin why don't I ever listen to George?_

"Just something to do to pass the time," I reply indifferently. "Once Vincent's asleep we need to entertain ourselves."

"Gran's going to watch him for the rest of the night," she says still eyeing me, "you're off the hook for the night. You're free to come with us if you want. George and Cameron already ran in to each other outside."

"Sure, sounds fun." That really sucks, I had a great idea for Vincent's next stunt! I'll just have to wait until I've got him alone again.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're the walls cushioned?"

"Uh…"

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing Gin. We better get going before we never make it to the club!" I say running towards the door, only to run into and knock over Hermione.

"Hey Fred," she says quietly.

"Hermione," I say curtly, moving to get up.

"Wait," she says placing her hand on my arm and stilling my movements. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, _again_! I may have been favoring a certain other story of mine. I'm going to promise the next one will be quick though, with in the week for sure!


End file.
